Assignment
by therealcaramel
Summary: She had been assigned to help him. But what she had thought to be an easy task turns out to be more complicated when feelings start to get involved... Will he let her in or will his pride have the last word? ASUCAGA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD**

Chapter 1

She sighed as she looked through the window, into the patient's room. She could not believe it. Life seemed so unfair sometimes. Still, she managed to smile as she felt _his_ arms around her waist.

"What did the doctors say?" asked the young man after placing his head on her shoulder.

"He'll be allowed to leave tomorrow, in a wheelchair though… But in one month, he'll –"

"Let's not talk about that now"

"Kira!" turning around, she looked at him in disbelief. "How can you say that? What if –"

"Lacus…" pulling her delicate body closer to him, he continued, "He'll be alright. It's Athrun we're talking about… He's strong. Don't worry too much, he'll definitely be alright."

Truth be told, there was no conviction in what he had just said; only hope that his best friend would indeed hold on…

* * *

It had been three days since their visit to the hospital and Lacus couldn't help worrying about Athrun. So, there she was, sitting at her desk, trying to grade her students' papers, to no avail. 

Athrun had left the hospital two days ago. It had been decided that he would be staying at Kira's old apartment. That would be easier for him since he would not have to deal with reporters who would surely be surrounding his house in search of a scoop about his recent accident.

Lacus fought to keep her lips from twitching. Though she'd never admit it, thinking about all this terribly bothered her… The problem was that the whole apartment thing had been Kira's idea, so she felt as if she was doing nothing to help Athrun.

"God! Please, help me find an idea to make his stay pleasant!" she silently prayed, out of frustration.

In any case, she knew it was the least she could do for him after all that he had been through and everything he had done for her.

* * *

She had first met him when they were six. Their parents had been business partners at that time. They had become fast friends and with passing years, as they grew up, so did the feeling they had for each other. They eventually ended up dating but that was before her meeting with Kira, Athrun's best friend. Athrun had introduced them and she had soon found herself attracted to that clumsy and boyish man. Though hurt when Lacus decided to break up, Athrun finally gave them his blessings and was even the best man at their wedding a year ago. After all, he had realized that Lacus considered him more like a brother than anything. 

Right, Athrun had always been forgiving… But that was only one of his qualities. In fact, he was often referred to as the 'God's gift to women'. He had the **looks** (long midnight – blue hair **(1)**, emerald-green eyes, a slim but athletic figure, a body you'd pay to touch… Well, you get my point), the **brains**, the **wealth** (being the heir of a multi-billion worth company, The Zala Corp), and almost **everything else** a woman could wish for. Difficult to believe then, that he was still single. But he was, and had even been voted The Most Eligible Bachelor of Plants by Women's Weekly, a famous magazine for women (duh).

How unfortunate then that he had long lost his trust in women… The fact that he had been tricked _once_ had largely contributed to his desire to remain single. He had realized that they were like gold diggers and that he was the gold; they were merely interested in him for his money and his power. (Well, with the exception of Lacus…) Because of women like those, he had become bitter and even more so after his accident. He had completely lost his faith in humanity…. That was also why Lacus was so keen in helping him. She wanted the old Athrun to be back…

* * *

The sound of the bell made her snap out of her thoughts. Her students would soon be coming to class and she had yet to finish marking their papers… She sighed as she tried to steady herself. Fortunately this was going to be her last class with them before their one month winter vacation. Realizing she would never be done before her class, she decided that she'd just give them their papers back after the school break. That was one of the advantages of being a high school teacher. So, she was slowly gathering the papers to put them back in her drawer when the idea she was looking for suddenly popped into her mind. 

She grinned. Why hadn't she thought about it before?

* * *

The bell rang announcing the end of the session. 

"Phew" as much as she loved her job, dealing with her students on their last day of school was tiring. They were all so excited. Collecting their possessions, they were about to leave the classroom when Lacus cleared her throat.

"My dear students, would you please go back to your seats," she said in a firm but friendly tone.

They all obeyed. Lacus was the type of teacher you had to respect. She was admired by them all, not only for her intelligence, her compassion but also her extreme beauty. They said that she could have been a model or a pop singer for she also had an angelic voice. Sure she didn't find herself bad-looking, having long silky pink hair, baby blue eyes and a figure that had made some men drool. However, she had never thought about doing anything else than teaching. She had always been good with children and adolescents and after two years as a Social Studies and Human Relationships teacher, she was very proud to say that she had never faced any kind of problem with any of her students.

She smiled. "You did not really think I'd let you off without any homework, did you?" There started to be sounds of protest within the class but it stopped when she chuckled.

"Don't worry! It's not the boring type of homework you usually do for me. Take this one as a special assignment. Your task will be to take care of an invalid or old aged _stranger _for this whole month, after which the latter will have to write a report on how nicely he was treated by you. Eventually, you'll be given marks on his report. So what do you think about it?"

They all gasped. She had actually been expecting such a reaction from them.

"But Madam, we won't have time for this!" exclaimed one of the backbenchers, trying to reason her out.

"I'm sorry, Yuuna, but you'll have to find time! Did I forget to mention that the grade for your finals will be affected by this assignment?"

With that, they understood there was no point in arguing with her. They'd just have to do it, willingly or not.

"Well then, that's about all. I wish you all a very nice vacation!" she added sweetly.

They grabbed their bags and started to leave. Almost all of them looked like their souls had been sucked out of their bodies. Adolescents were indeed easily depressed.

"Part one of the plan complete, now on to part two," she mumbled.

"Cagalli, could you please wait?" called Lacus for a blond haired girl who was had almost reached the door.

The latter turned back and glared at her.

"Yes _Madam_?"

Lacus smiled at her. The classroom was now empty with the exception of them both.

"Is something the matter, Cags? What's with the _Madam_?"

Another glare, but she eventually answered…

"What's the matter? It's your stupid assignment! Now those guys will all head to the home for the elderly and I'll have to see them like, EVERYDAY!!"

Though almost everyone would have flinched with a pissed Cagalli in front of them, Lacus did not.

"About that, I think it's about time you start mingling with people of your age. You can't spend all your non-studying and non-working time helping elders. Also, shall I remind you that for my assignment, you'll have to take care of a _stranger? _Which means that all those elderly people are unfortunately, excluded…"

"You must be joking, right?" said Cagalli, who was now understanding the situation a little better.

"Nope, but don't worry. I've found you the perfect candidate for the assignment," taking a piece of paper out of her pocket, she handed it to Cagalli. "Go there tomorrow, okay?"

She took the piece of paper but did not seem convinced.

"Why do I have to do that?"

Lacus sighed. She had known that this was not going to be easy.

"Please, Cagalli. The truth is that a friend of mine and of Kira's too by the way, got into an accident, and as you know, we won't be in Plants for the next two weeks as from tonight. So I, I mean, we need someone we can trust to take care of him. Take this as a favour you're doing us, please?"

It was Cagalli's turn to sigh. How could she refuse now? Lacus's ability to convince people was sometimes terrifying.

"Can we count on you?"

"Okay ," replied the blond, a bit reluctantly, "But make sure to go easy on Kira! It's like the fifth honeymoon trip you're having since your wedding…"

"In fact, it's only the fourth!" said the pink head defensively.

Cagalli had to laugh at this. If someone had told her that she'd become Lacus's sister in law, she would never have believed him. Her life had changed so much in the past year, and fortunately, for the better.

"Okay then, I'll be going. Have a safe trip!"

With that, she turned around and finally left the classroom, unfolding the piece of paper she had been handed. There, written in Lacus's handwriting were those simple phrases:

_Alex Dino_

_74 years old_

_Injured in an accident_

_Cags, be at Kira's old apartment by 10 a.m. tomorrow!_

_He's temporarily living there..._

_Thanks,_

_Lacus_

"Alex Dino, 74 years old, huh? Maybe it won't be that bad to take care of an old aged person outside the home…" she thought on her way back.

* * *

**First chapter up! Sorry if it was a little boring. Please review to tell me what you thought about it or PM me if you want me to clear something up or if you have any suggestions... Oh btw, once again, I'd like to thank _pinkberry _for her encouragement. **

**(1) Not as in GS or GSD... It's much longer, hmm like Hayate's in Prétear**

**Till next time,**

**cara410 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own GS or GSD.**

"**I'm** **not coming back; I've done something so terrible…**" Cagalli slapped lazily at her alarm radio until it was knocked to the floor. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to remember why again she had to wake up so early on her first day of vacation. Right, the stupid assignment! Sitting up, she slipped out of the warmth of her blanket and made her way to her kitchen. She desperately needed some coffee.

Cagalli had been living alone in this apartment for a little more than one year now; since her foster father had passed away. Sure being only 17, she was supposed to live with her guardian until she reached 18. But fortunately for her, her godfather, Ledonir Kisaka, had understood her need for independence. He had allowed her to sell her house and with the money, she had bought herself a small but cozy apartment, she now called home. She was very happy with it. She had great neighbours and it was located not too far from her workplace, Le Plaisir Du Palais, a restaurant, set up by her father and Kisaka, which she now half owned.

Her father, Uzumi Nara Attha had been a great man. He had adopted her when she had been 2, and had allowed her to live a very happy life next to him.

Sipping the last drops of coffee in her cup, she glanced at the clock hanging on her kitchen wall. It showed 8.15.

"I guess it's time to change" she mumbled, and then more loudly she continued, "Mr. Alex Dino, here I come!"

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

That was the 27th time she was knocking on the door and there was still no answer. So, Cagalli was left standing in the hallway of that high class residential complex, silently wondering if that old man had some kind of hearing problems.

It was actually her second visit there, the first time being one of the moments in her life she couldn't possibly ever forget. It had been exactly two weeks after her father's death. Lacus had brought her there telling her that she wanted her to meet someone. Lacus; at that time she had only been a very close friend she had met years ago at the orphanage. Being told that she had been an orphan, Cagalli had taken the habit of going there at least once a week to make sure those without the chance of being adopted, still lead a happy life. Lacus had also been there to take care of those children benevolently, and their age difference, 7 years to be exact, had been no hindrance to her friendship with Cagalli, which did not even falter with their student-teacher relationship later on.

However, that friendship didn't change the fact that Cagalli had been pissed when she had realized that she had been brought there to meet Kira, someone she already knew.

"If this is some kind of prank you played to cheer me up, I'm sorry Lacus, but it didn't work," she had sighed and had been on her way to leave.

"Wait Cags! You know Kira as my soon to be husband, but the one I want you to meet is another Kira… your brother!"

She had been shocked but Kira had eventually explained everything.

After their parents' death, they had both been placed in an orphanage. Kira, aged 9 at that time, was soon adopted by the Yamato couple. Forced to leave her behind, he later succeeded in convincing his parents to adopt her too. Unfortunately, when they came back, she had already been adopted. However, Kira never gave up, spending all his time searching for his lost sister. He ultimately hired a detective who finally led him to her.

Cagalli had deeply been touched by Kira's determination to find her. Being 2 when she had been adopted, she held no memories from that time. She had even forgotten about having a brother. Though still hurt by her father's death, she had been relieved that at least she was not completely alone in the world. She had now found a brother and a sister-in-law. It had been impossible for her not to be happy.

* * *

Remembering how she had met her brother always brought a smile to her lips. Still, it was the wrong time to think about all this. Glancing at her watch, she noticed that it was already 10.30.

"I'll try once again. If no one answers, I'll just leave," she decided.

She was about to do what she had planned when the door suddenly half-opened.

"I don't need anything. Go away."

That was all she heard before noticing the door being closed right in her face. Thanks to her good reflexes, she had the time to place on of her feet in front of the door as she tried to push it open.

"Wait!" she said, sliding through the closing door. Panting, she was about to continue when she saw him. In front of her was a man sitting in wheelchair, with long hair and scruffy beard. Alex Dino? That could not possibly be him, well unless he had undergone plastic surgery which made him look 50 years younger. Scratching her head, she searched through her pocket for that small piece of paper. She couldn't have misread, right? 74! So, she had not misread. Then who could that man be?

It seems that they were sharing the same thoughts for the man finally asked her in a dark and icy tone, "Who are you?'

Looking at him, only one word came to Cagalli's mind: intimidating! His eyes, of a dark green colour were as cold as ice; piercing through her and making her lose all her self confidence. Still, she managed to extend her hand.

"Sorry for my intrusion Sir. My name is Cagalli Yula Attha. I think… um… I guess I'm here to see your dad…" she said, deciding that this man was definitely not the old Alex Dino but most probably his son.

He continued to stare at her with confusion written all over his face. Who was that girl and what was she doing here? Had she really not recognized him? At least he was relieved that it was not one of those crazy fan girls or paparazzi who had found his trail. Still, he couldn't trust her. What she had said just made no sense. His father? As far as he knew, the latter was on a business trip in England.

"Go away," he commanded without even shaking her hand.

"Wait! Could you at least let me talk to Mr. Alex Dino? I need to see him."

He froze on hearing this name. Alex Dino was his fake identity, a name he used when he wanted to stay incognito. How then could that girl he didn't even know, know about something like that? The only ones who knew were his trusted friends…

"I am Alex Dino," he decided to answer, as he waited to see her reaction.

She gasped. Alex Dino? He couldn't be!! Alex Dino was supposed to be 74, right? Maybe he had undergone plastic surgery after all. But that could not be possible. Even with plastic surgery it was impossible for him to look so young. _Argh! _Shaking her head, she made her mind to call Lacus, the only person who could clear things up…

"Wait for me, okay?" she said leaving the young man behind as she ran to the kitchen.

* * *

Dumbfounded, that was how Athrun was feeling right now. To think that only one hour ago, he had been in his room, silently depressing and then _she_ had to come.

Believing that the one knocking at the door would finally give up and leave, he had decided not to answer, but then the door knocker had not looked like he was about to give up any soon. How he now regretted answering the door. That girl whoever she was sure had some nerve! He decided to follow her. In the end, she could be one of his crazy fan girls for all that he knew.

"You can't be serious! How could you mistake 23 with 74? You're just unbelievable Lacus!!"

The strange girl was having a heated argument over the phone when he entered the kitchen. So everything was Lacus's doing? He should have guessed it. Lacus was actually a pro in meddling in other people's lives, and that was about the only thing he disliked about her.

"What?! You didn't even tell him that I was supposed to come?" the blond girl was fuming when he snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Leave me," the coldness of his tone made her unable to retort. Nodding helplessly, she left the room.

"What is the meaning of all this Lacus?"

* * *

She waited patiently in the living room. Hopefully Lacus was explaining everything to him. To think that she had expected to see an invalid old man… _Sigh!_ Embarrassed was not strong enough to describe how she was feeling. She had made a fool of herself in front of that man. Not that she would have actually cared, but still, if she was to spend one whole month taking care of him, she would have preferred his first impression of her to be a good one.

She was sulking when he finally came back. However he didn't seem to notice her. Making way to his room, he finally spoke in his usual tone, "Do what you have to do and go away."

She gulped. This was not going to be as easy as she had thought.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter! Once again, I'm sorry if you think it was boring. Things will start to get interesting as from the next chapter, I promise. Anyway, thank you to those who've read the first chapter, and to those who've reviewed too :) **

**Strata-Assassin: i hope this chapter has cleared any doubts you had about their ages. Cagalli is 17, while Lacus and Kira are 24 and Athrun is 23 for now. **

**Hades.Throne.Heiress : thank you for the review :) here's an update for you!**

**Minatsuki: thank you! i hope you weren't disappointed by this chapter!**

**pinkberry: thanks once again:) Don't worry you'll get to know about this ungrateful woman soon enough! As for Lacus, I'm sorry if she's a bit OOC, but she has her reasons for acting like this... haha yeah, i'm sure Cagalli will end up being thankful for this assigment :P **

**dinah: I'm sorry if you waited for me to update! I've been kinda busy lately, else I would have updated earlier... Anyway, as for the rejection part, hmm wait and you'll see! In fact, I'm not too sure about it myself XD**

**Milisante: thank you:D **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS or GSD**

* * *

"Over here Cags!"

She looked around to see the red haired girl waving at her. Naturally, she waved back before sprinting towards her. Meyrin Hawke; 17 years old, classmate since the kindergarten days and last but not least, her best friend.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," said the blonde girl when she finally reached her.

"No worries," the latter smiled, "but what took you so long anyway?"

It was 12.30 and they had both agreed on meeting at noon. Truth be told, Cagalli had no valid explanation for her lateness. She had just been taken in whatever she had been doing and had not seen the time pass.

Scratching her head, she was about to make up some lame excuse when she was cut by Meyrin.

"I guess you didn't see the time fly, right?"

"Um, yeah…" Cagalli had to smile sheepishly. She often asked herself if Meyrin was some kind of psychic. She always seemed to know what she had in mind and that was sometimes scary.

"Cagalli, you'll never change," then dragging her along, she continued, "Well then, let's go!"

They arrived at the mall five minutes later. Window shopping was something they were used to do. Not that they actually appreciated it but that activity was the only one that didn't involve spending money when they hanged with each other.

* * *

"So, who did you choose?"

"Eh?" Cagalli was confused. They had just been walking around aimlessly, trying to decide where they would have lunch when that question came out all of a sudden.

"Yeah, for the assignment. You know, we were all surprised not to see you at the home."

Cagalli made an O with her mouth then immediately shot back.

"By _we_, you mean _you_, right?"

Meyrin only nodded, giving Cagalli a sorry look. The latter had always been an outcast at school, and had even been bullied when she was younger. Other students all seemed to dislike her for no particular reason but Meyrin suspected that it had something to do with her being close to Lacus. Indeed envy and jealousy could easily turn into anger and hate. Getting goods grades in all subjects did not help either. They had even nicknamed her _the teachers' pet_. Still Cagalli had never appeared to care about them. Ignoring them had been her weapon, and that was one of the things Meyrin admired about her.

"Why the long face Mey? Don't feel sorry, okay? Moreover, I would never want them to even think about me... Anyway, you were asking about the assignment, huh?"

Meyrin smiled at her.

"Right! Why didn't you come to the home?"

"Well, Lacus had insisted for us to take care of a stranger, you remember? So I had to find myself a stranger, out of the home."

"Male or female?"

"Male."

"Oh. Then, how is he?"

_As cold as ice in the North Pole. That jerk completely ignores me and the caretaking only consists of me working as his maid._ As much as she wanted to say those things, Cagalli caught herself before she could let them out.

Meyrin truly cared for her. At first, she had thought that Mey had only befriended her out of compassion but with time, Cagalli had understood that she had only wanted friendship, a real one. Thus, knowing her, Cagalli was fully aware that Meyrin was capable of going to see Dino and knock some sense into him, if ever she decided to complain.

Therefore she made up her mind to give her the censored version of her thoughts.

"Um, he's a man of few words and spends most of his time locked in his room. In fact, I rarely get to see him…"

"Sounds quite boring to me"

"Yeah, he is, but at least I only need to do some chores to be free. And I've got a lot of time off…"

"I see… Well," clasping her hands together, the red haired girl continued, "now, try guessing who I'm taking care of!!"

Cagalli cocked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Who?"

"Cags, you're no fun at all! You could have tried guessing!" she said pouting, "Well I'm taking care of… drum beats please… Mr. ASUKA!!"

Cagalli's eyes widened but she managed not to lose her composure.

"Shinn Asuka?" she inquired, failing to hide the interest in her voice.

"No dummy, his grandfather! But it's still great, isn't it? I could try to ask him to talk to his grandson for you. What do you think?"

Cagalli almost choked on the milkshake she had been drinking.

"Hey, why are you so shocked? He's been your crush for two years now. Don't you think it's about time you make a move on him? If you're too shy, I'm sure the grandpa would be more than happy to help, Cags. He's quite sympathetic, you know?"

Cagalli only looked at her as if she came from another planet. How could she know that she'd been crushing on Shinn? Was she an open book which others could read?

"I don't know what you're talking about," she decided to answer. "Besides I'm feeling hungry. Why don't we eat here?"

They had both stopped in front of a sushi bar.

"Trying to change the subject, huh Cag-"

But Meyrin had stopped in the middle of her sentence, and Cagalli instantly knew the reason why. Judging by the look on her face, she was sure Meyrin had spotted her blue haired boyfriend and she was proven right when the latter joined them a few seconds later. Auel Neider: 19 years old, a university student and deeply in love with Meyrin.

"Cagalli," he greeted before turning his attention back to Meyrin.

Knowing that the lovely couple would soon be oblivious of her presence, she decided she'd give them their privacy. After all, she didn't want to be the third wheel.

"Mey, let's just postpone the lunch for next time, okay?"

"But," the latter replied looking at her apologetically "weren't you hungry?"

"Don't worry; I have to head back anyway. I'll just grab something on the way… Well then, see you!"

* * *

Dragging her feet, she sighed when she finally reached the apartment. _To think that she's the one who invited me… _She had not been able to buy herself anything to eat, realizing that she had left her purse in the apartment. _Just my luck…_

It had been three days since she had started 'taking care' of the guy and from the first day, they had kind of agreed on a schedule. Well, no words had been exchanged since he almost never talked to her, but he had not seemed to object in any case. So, everyday Cagalli would come at about ten, clean the apartment and make lunch for him. Then she'd have some time off after which she was to go back, wash the dishes and make him dinner. After that, she'd be free to go home.

* * *

Only three days had passed, yet for Cagalli it was like an eternity. Routine had taken root in her life, and she _hated _routine.

Now closing the door, she made way to the kitchen expecting to see the empty dishes she'd have to wash… _Sigh! My life is so predictable now… _But what she actually saw succeeded in surprising her. All the food she had prepared had been left untouched. She had already taken care of difficult guys and Alex Dino was by far the worst. But at least, he had seemed to appreciate her cooking. He had never been picky and had always emptied his plates for the past two days.

"Maybe he does not like spaghetti," she thought making her way to his room. She'd just ask him if he'd like something else to eat, and with a little luck he'd also allow her to feed on the untouched food…

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

No answer. Was he playing deaf? Maybe… But still, that was pretty strange. Usually, she'd hear a grunt or if she was lucky, a cold voice telling her to go away. Mustering her courage, she decided to knock once again, but there was still no answer. He could not possibly have died while she was away, right?

"Mr. Dino, I'm coming in," she said, shaking her head to erase that stupid thought out of her mind.

* * *

That was the first time she actually entered his room. It was dark as she had expected. The curtains were closed and it seemed that the walls had been repainted in a bloody red colour. _If I remember correctly, the walls had been white when Kira lived here… _She felt relieved when she spotted a figure on the bed. So, apparently, he had been sleeping. She got a little closer to him to ensure that he was still breathing though. _Phew! _His chest was slowly raising and falling…

Deciding that it was now safe for her to go back, she was about to leave his room when-

"What are you doing here?"

She shuddered at his usual cold voice. Had she woken him up?

She turned back to see him standing up, untangling roughly from his sheets. _Gulp._ Yet, after trying to take a small step, he promptly fell back on the bed with a soft groan.

Her mind took some time to register what she had just seen. In a normal situation, she'd have laughed, but being in the presence of living coldness, she did not. Running towards him to ensure that he was okay was all she did. And he wasn't.

He was actually shaking and drenched in sweat. Cagalli sat next to him and with her hand felt his forehead. Fever, as she had suspected.

"Go away," he weakly said, trying to shove her hand away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she simply stated. "You're sick and you need help."

* * *

She only left his side to fetch a basin of water and a piece of cloth. Realizing that it would be unsafe to leave him to go and buy some medicine, she was determined to lower the fever using traditional methods.

She stayed by his side the whole afternoon, until he finally drifted to sleep. The fever had gone down a little but it was still high enough to worry her. Watching him sleep, she decided he was not as intimidating as she had imagined, well, maybe it was because of the fever, but he had not insisted for her to go away…

Her thoughts were interrupted by her growling stomach. She had forgotten that she had not eaten anything since breakfast. Glancing at the sleeping Dino, she guessed that leaving him a few minutes to grab something to eat would not hurt.

* * *

But it seemed that she had been wrong, for when she came back, Dino was thrashing from side to side in his bed, repeating the same words over and over again, as if reciting some sort of mantra.

"Don't go… Don't go… Don't go… Don't go…"

Cagalli didn't know what to do at that. She tried to shake him gently, in an attempt to wake him up. The problem there was that Dino was not sleeping… She knew that he was hallucinating due to the fever. In desperation, she ended up sitting next to him, telling him that she would not leave him, and trying once again to hush him to sleep.

"I won't go anywhere, I promise… Just try to sleep… I won't leave, I promise…"

She was surprised when he reached for her hand, and his voice was soft when he finally said "You came back. Don't ever leave me again."

Soon after, he drifted back to sleep, still keeping a strong hold on her hand. She eventually joined him in that peaceful slumber, being unable to leave him in any case.

* * *

Weak sunlight filtering through the thick curtains made her eyes flutter open. So, she had spent the whole night next to him. Thinking about how to coax him to write this in the report, she once again felt his forehead and was relieved to notice that his fever was now gone. She was also pleased to observe and that her other hand was also free.

She got up and stretched. Sleeping in that sitting position next to him had been uncomfortable, and she was certain of having backache later on. She was about to leave his room and go to the kitchen to prepare something for him when he called out for her.

"Wait!"

She turned back and looked at him. In her mind she had already imagined the next scene. He'd thank her and tell her he was sorry for acting so cold. She'd then only smile, and tell him not to worry. She only needed him to write his recognition in the report, anyway. With that she was certain she'd get an A. After all, taming such coldness was not an easy task.

But what actually happened left her out of voice.

"Why did you stay? I didn't need your pity!"

The coldness had returned and was even worse than before. She was about to tell him that she had not done this out of pity when-

"Go away! I don't want to see you!"

Cagalli only nodded and left his room, silently cursing.

* * *

She was in the kitchen, when he finally came out of his room, carrying a large envelope. He wheeled himself next to her and handing her the envelope, he spoke "Take this and go away."

Cagalli looked at him incredulously. He couldn't be saying that, right? Not after she spent the whole night taking care of him. Wasn't 'thank you' part of his vocabulary? She had used up all of her self control in his room, not to say anything back to him because, as arrogant and cold as he could be, he was still a little sick and invalid. But that was the last straw! She had reached her limit!

"Why should I leave?" she decided to ask him defiantly. "You should not push everyone who tries to help you out of your life!"

"You don't know anything about me."

"I'm here to learn then!"

"Just go away…"

"You know what I think, you're just scared! Scared to let people in your life! But you know what? By doing this, you're giving it up!"

He shook as he sent her a glare full of anger.

"Don't you understand? I don't want anything from you! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Cagalli snatched the envelope out of his hand and stomped towards the door. There was no point in talking to such a man… She was just losing her time. Still before leaving she turned back and looked at him for a last time.

"You shouldn't give up on life, Dino. The hardest battle is to keep on living…" and with that, she just left.

Athrun was left staring at the now closed door. What she had said was partly true. He was scared to let people in but he had never given up on life…

_What if I told you that it's life which has given up on me?_

* * *

**Wow! This must be the longest thing I've ever written in my whole life lol**

**Well then, here's the 3rd chapter. I would have updated yesterday, but I fell sick...  
**

**Once again I'd like to thank to those who take some of their precious time to read and even review this fic! You all make me happy :)**

**Milisante: You'll know what Lacus told Athrun in the next chapter :) Thank you!**

**junon2: Thank you! Right, this story comes from my mind, so it's kinda original lol! I'm sure Athrun will warm up with time :)**

**pinkberry: don't worry, you got everything right :) sure, her life's complex but at least it's not boring... Or is it? Haha! Well, blue beard? That made me laugh! I guess it really has to be since he's got blue hair! Thanks for the review :)**

**Mage666: Double Thank you for the double review!! Here's an update :)**

**dinah: a little more interaction in this chapter! I hope you're happy :)**

**stubbornheroine: Thank you! I hope you've also enjoyed this chapter...**

**AsuCagafan: thank you! here's an update!**

**ToboeKibaTsume: your review inspired me ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**.Heiress: haha! yeah that update was dedicated to you, and you know what? This one too:D lol Anyway, Cagalli is 17 in this fic.**

**Strata-Assassin: I'm relived you didn't find the chapter boring. I hope this one didn't disappoint you... Thanks for the review :)**

**One last thing, the song which woke Cagalli in the last chapter is _Remembering Sunday _by the band _All Time Low_. The part of the song I used is sung by _Juliet Simms_ from the band _Automatic Loveletter_! I love the song (it's kinda sad) and I adore both bands lol. You should try listening to them!****  
**

**Phew, that's about all I think. Happy Chinese New Year everybody!****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Or Gundam Seed Destiny**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two hours. That had been the time it took the sky to completely turn from blue to grey. It was also during that period of time that a certain blue haired guy got the opportunity to reflect on his recent actions.

Athrun sighed as he heard the clock strike ten o'clock. Ten o'clock; usually, it was about when she'd arrive. But he had told her to leave only a few hours ago… Had he made a mistake? No. That was a certainty. He had done that for their best, both his and hers. Others were better off not getting involved with him…

Then, why was he feeling so miserable? She had done nothing wrong, nothing to be treated in such a way. Still, he had acted like a complete jerk, so unlike the real him. He was certain that his late mother would have been disappointed in his behaviour. Where was the gentleman she had brought up?

He felt pathetic. Regret had been a feeling he had decided to erase from his heart, ever since he had been betrayed by _her_. Yet, at that particular moment that feeling was overwhelming. He frowned as he wondered if that had all been part of Lacus' plan, using Cagalli as a puppet to bring his old compassionate self back. Maybe, but then, he was unwilling to admit that it had worked.

He had wanted to be alone after all. So there was no point in depressing now that she was gone, no point in envisaging what could have happened if he had decided to accept her help and no point in lamenting over the fact that she now thought of him as a cold hearted bastard.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Closing his eyes, segments of the conversation he had with Lacus came back to his mind.

"_It's for an assignment, Athrun. Please, allow her to take care of you. She hasn't been able to find anyone else and if you refuse, she'll definitely be failing in my subject!"_

Now that he thought about it, he was sure that Lacus had made all that up. The blonde girl had never appeared to him as the distressed type. But he had actually accepted, not for that white lie of Lacus but out of curiosity.

"_Don't worry, she doesn't know about you Athrun."_

He had been surprised at that. How was that even possible? He had no private life and had been used to having his every move publicized. Magazines talked about him, paparazzi stalked him and the web was full of pages dedicated to him. He even had fan clubs in remote countries he had never heard about. Then, how could someone living in the same town as him not know about his existence?

"_How that's possible? Well, if you were to ask her, she'd tell you that she holds no interest for the world of finance or for idols' news! Right, persons like her do exist, Athrun. She has her own life and has no time to gossip or read about celebrities…"_

That's what had picked his curiosity. He had always wondered what it'd be like to meet someone who knew nothing about him, his wealth or his status. Much to Lacus' thrill, he had therefore accepted and within three days, though he spent most of his time in his room, he had already become accustomed to her; that young and fiery blonde who never seemed to flinch at his cold façade, who never complained when he tried to keep her back, who had shown him what it was to be treated like everyone else but who had ended up leaving due to his stubbornness.

All of a sudden, his confidence about having made the right decision seemed to have weakened. But he knew that it was too late in any case. He had pushed her away and she was not coming back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cagalli felt bored… and still slightly irritated but mostly bored. She had reached home a little more than two hours ago, and after taking a quick shower and a copious breakfast, she had soon realized that she had nothing to do.

Meyrin was busy with her assignment, plus her other classmates were also at the home. So, she definitely could not go there and just when she had thought of going to the restaurant to help, Kisaka had called to tell her that she was not needed there. In the end, she was left with only two options, either staying at home and getting bored to death or going out and getting drenched. Yes, it had started raining and though the second option was very alluring, she had finally opted for the first one.

So, there she was, alone in her apartment silently regretting the decision she had made. But, truth be told, that was not her only regret for that day. Thoughts of what had happened earlier that morning raced through her mind as she glanced at the envelope lying on her kitchen table.

She had opened it as soon as she had left Kira's apartment and had been surprised at its content. Some kind of letter telling her she was no longer needed was what she had been expecting, but instead she had found herself reading a very touching report.

_One month's already over? It seems like I did not see the time pass thanks to Cagalli. When she first introduced herself to me and told me about the assignment, I must admit that I was a little reluctant. After all, who would trust a rebellious looking teenager? _

_However, looks can be deceiving and I now thank God for having accepted her help. Her presence was enough in helping to enlighten my mood. Sure, that report may be short, but she already knows that my gratitude has no end. I'll surely be missing her as well as her cooking skills. If I were to grade her, I would definitely give her an A. She deserves it._

_A. Dino_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That had left her wondering why he had written such kind words about her. Maybe he was not half as bad as she had thought. Sure, she had understood the fake report was synonym to a 'goodbye-I-don't-want-to-see-you-again' note. Indeed, that guy was ingenious. Giving her that note meant that she no longer had a reason to take care of him. However, the truth was that she was not only doing this for the assignment. She had promised Lacus that she would do it.

She was now confused. Maybe she should not have left. After all, he was just acting as his usual cold self. But then, she could not have stayed either. He had made it clear that he did not want her there. She could not possibly help him if he did not want her help, right? But then -

"Stop it!" her own voice surprised her out of her thoughts. _Right, it's pointless to think about all this now… _She had the report written and would have a vacation free of assignment, so she should be happy._Happy?_ _Then why am I feeling so frustrated?_

Rubbing her temples, she decided to go out. Taking a stroll would probably help her to clear the mess in her head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cagalli had been walking around aimlessly only to find out that her feet had brought her to the park. As expected with such weather, no one was in sight. Smiling, she lied down on a bench and breathed in. As strange as this may sound, such an atmosphere was actually relaxing for her. She closed her eyes as she allowed the rain drops to soak her completely and wash away all of her troubles…

Rain. It had always had some kind of soothing effect upon her. Hence, it was not really surprising when the lulling hums of the falling drops started to make her drift towards a peaceful nap. She would certainly have fallen asleep if not for the muffled steps she suddenly heard by her side.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of that voice._ It couldn't be…_She blinked to make sure that her eyes were not playing tricks with her mind.

"Sh-Shinn Asuka?" she stuttered.

Yes it was him. Shinn Asuka, her crush in his entire splendor. He was leaning over her and with water dripping all over his body, she could not stop herself from staring. His white t-shirt was clinging to him like a second skin, giving her a perfect view of his well toned chest. _Am I dreaming?_

Squatting next to her, he repeated his question and gave her the chance to notice his ruby eyes gleaming with concern. _Concern? _She had only been taking a nap, in the park under the rain. _Okay, for a normal person that should sound weird._

"Hm, yeah, I'm fine. S-Sorry for worrying you. I was just resting a little bit," she decided to answer, while sitting up.

Seems like what she said also sounded weird for he soon sat next to her and cocking an eyebrow he finally spoke, "In the pouring rain?"

"Yes… I know, I'm pretty weird," she said, scratching her head.

She could not believe her luck. Her crush was sitting next to her and was actually worrying about her. _Oh my God! _If that was a dream, she did not want to wake up, _ever._

"For sure, you are. And me who had thought coming to the rescue of some damsel in distress…" he grinned and she could have melted right then.

She tried to find something intelligent to say back, but it seems that her mind had stopped working. Thus, what she dreaded the most at that particular moment came true. An awkward silence came in between the both of them and she swears she could have cried when she saw him getting up. But her smile came back when he turned around and softly asked her to wait for him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It had started out when she had first met him, about two years ago. That had been infatuation at first sight. At that time they had both been in the same Mathematics class and she could still recall the difficulty she had had to concentrate in that class. Each time she would see him, butterflies would fill her stomach, her palms would become sweaty and her knees would turn to jelly. Still, she had never dared to confess her feelings. So, for the following year, she had contented herself with frequent glances at him, leaving him totally oblivious of the effect he had on her.

Fortunately for her, she had noticed that the other students held no interest in him. Sure, he had a hot body, awesome black hair and beautiful eyes. But surprisingly, he had been categorized as the school Loner. And since labels followed you until you completed your high school years, it seems like all the other students had definitely decided to leave him alone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The rain had stopped when he came back a few minutes later, with two plastic cups of coffee in his hands. Taking back the free seat next to her, he handed her one cup which she gratefully accepted.

"So, Cagalli… It's Cagalli, right? Do you do that often?"

She loved the way her name had escaped his lips… It had sounded so special. Still, she could not believe he actually knew it. Sure they had been in the same class, but that had been two years ago and they had had no contact since then. Plus, apart from him and Meyrin, she honestly could not recall any of the other students' names from that class.

"Hm, actually I'm not used to do such crazy things but I had some things on my mind and – Can I ask you about something?"

The black haired guy looked puzzled but eventually nodded, prompting her to continue.

"How do you know my name?"

Although she didn't notice it, he had stiffened at that question.

"Well, if you don't remember, we used to be in the same class," then brushing away the subject, he went on, "Anyway, can I ask what those things on your mind were?"

Though his answer was not very convincing, she had decided to let it pass.

"Hm, it's about the assignment…"

"Mrs Yamato's?"

She nodded. Never had she imagined that her first conversation ever with Shinn would have been about that stupid assignment. Still, it was better than nothing, right? _Better than nothing? _She could already think about what Meyrin would say when she would tell her about her lucky encounter._"What? You had the opportunity to talk to him about anything and you ended up talking about the assignment?"_ She shuddered at the thought. She was certain of receiving a smack on her head later on.

"Yeah, I, kind of, got fired by the one I was taking care of…"

"Really?"

She was relieved to see that he looked interested in whatever she was saying, and even more so to realize that she was actually feeling comfortable around him.

"He clearly told me to go away," was her reply, with a little more confidence in her voice.

"Do you want to know a secret?" he leaned closer to her and she had to fight not to squeal. "When a guy asks you to go away, he usually wants you stay. It's like a test to see whether you'd do it or not."

She gulped. _Oh my God!_ He was so close that she could even feel his breath on her skin. _Okay, you need to calm down. Breathe in and out, in and out…_It was only then that his words hit her. _Wait! Had it all been a test? _Remembering Dino's expression when he had told her to go away, she was certain that it had been for real. _But what if-_

"Are you sure of what you're saying?" she asked roughly.

"I think you gave up too soon, but that's only my opinion."

Her smile was quickly replaced by a solemn expression. She had overreacted that morning, saying things she shouldn't have and she had probably ended up hurting Dino too.

"I'm terrible," and getting up, she continued, "Thanks for the coffee, and for everything, but I've got to go and mend some things up."

"I was happy to help," he said giving her another one of his killer grins.

Allowing her gaze to linger a few more seconds on him, she silently cursed that damn assignment, as she turned around and took a sprint towards her apartment.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Choosing between giving up on her sense of responsibility or on her pride was what Cagalli had been trying to do for the past few hours. After reaching her apartment and getting a change of clothes, she had eventually made her way to the now familiar residential complex. But though she had made up her mind to go back to him and apologize after the talk with Shinn, she was now having doubts. Dino also had his share of responsibility in that argument. Why should she be the one to make the first move?

That had left her wondering whether to enter or not. She still had the keys but she could not possibly go in and make as if nothing had happened… _Argh! To hell with my pride!_ Turning the door knob, she got in the apartment.

_Phew! _The coast was clear. _Alright_! Now, she'd just have to prepare something for him to eat, clean up here and there, and leave without him ever noticing her presence. This way, she would not have to apologize and would not have to feel guilty either. _Perfect!_

She was about to do what she had planned when she suddenly heard the creaking sound of a door. Apparently, Dino had just left his room, for when she turned round, she came face to face with him. _Oh no! My plan should have worked. Why did he come out of his room?_

"I – "

"What are you doing here?"

_As expected!_ Being cut by him was something she had grown familiar with. Still, she noticed that his voice was unnaturally un-cold… _Weird! _

"Hm, I came to prepare dinner."

Right, she'd only have to make as if nothing had happened and hopefully, that plan would be better than the first!

He said nothing, but stared at her for half a minute or so before turning back and wheeling himself to his room. However, unnoticed by her had been the huge smile he was wearing on his usual stoic face as he had turned back…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Do you want to stay?"

She could not have heard that right. No, that would definitely make no sense…

"I'm sorry?" It was safer for her to ask him to repeat what he had just said.

At that, he looked flustered and she wondered why. Clearing his throat, he asked the question once again, adding a little more information for her to understand clearly what he had meant.

"Hm, do you want to stay and share the meal with me? You always prepare dinner in excess and I don't like food to go to waste."

_He doesn't like food to go to waste_? What the hell? Was that his way of acting kind? Though she would have loved to refuse, it seems like her tongue slipped, making a yes escape her lips. _Damn._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alex had got out of his room just as she had been leaving and had called for her to wait._Sigh. I should just have ignored him! _But no, she had unfortunately turned back and to her surprised, had been invited to join him for dinner. And to say that she was now feeling ill at ease would be an understatement.

Sure, having someone staring at her while eating could not possibly make her comfortable. But the worst was that he had not even attempted to start a conversation with her. He only kept staring at her as if she had something on her face. _Maybe I really have something on my face!_She suddenly felt all self conscious and would have asked him when he suddenly spoke.

"Why did you come back?"

For once, she noticed that his voice was filled with something else than coldness; curiosity.

"What if I told you that I was missing you?" she decided to answer.

"Seems like you're pretty sarcastic today."

"And it seems like you're pretty talkative today!"

At that, he had to chuckle. _Oh my God! He's laughed? Whoa! _Yet another thing she could not bring herself to believe that day. The ice prince had actually laughed at her joke and hearing that sound was actually enjoyable to her ears, well, far more than his constant 'go aways'. Plus, he looked damn hot when he was not acting as his cold self.

"Hm, I'd like to… Well, I'm s-sorry for this morning…"

Yet another miracle! Maybe she was still in a dream. _Had he really just apologized?_ That day which had started out all crappy was becoming more and more pleasant. But she was not going to accept his apology that easily._Hehe!_

"I'm going to consider whether or not I'll accept your apology after tomorrow… But you'll have to do some things for me…"

Was she pushing it a little too far? Maybe, but she had declared that day as her lucky day and surely her luck would not be running out before midnight!

Confusion was written all over his face, but he still nodded. _Yes_!

"Okay, then, I'll be seeing you tomorrow," she said while getting up.

SSSSSSSSSSS

She actually left the apartment some fifteen minutes later, after having cleared the table and washed the dishes and though she ended up getting home a little later than usual, the juice had been worth the squeeze. Maybe it came from her meeting with Shinn, or from Dino's apology, or from the sweet revenge she'd have the next day, but she was happy, like, in extremely happy.

Hence, she was smiling all goofily when she got in bed that night, expecting to be dreaming of her prince charming, Shinn Asuka. Yet, that night, her dreams were all occupied by another one; the blue haired ice prince who had shockingly got a little warmer that day.

SSSSSSSSSSS

**Chapter 4 up after two long weeks! I'd like to apologize to all my readers who've been waiting for me to update. Sorry, Désolé, Gomen!! I've been super busy and I had really wanted to update earlier.**

**Anyway, i'd also like to thank all those who've read or/and reviewed the last chapter! You rock guys!! **

**dinah: thank you for the review and sorry for the wait!**

**Well then, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you found it boring or rushed or you actually thought that it sucked, please tell me. Truth may hurt, but i'll be happy to know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS/D.**

* * *

"Shinn! Breakfast's ready!" 

He woke up with a start, wondering why his little sister always had to be so loud in the morning. It would have been more agreeable and not to forget polite, if she had - instead of yelling - come to his room and talked him out of sleep. But well, good manners and Mayu were like water and oil. He had grown used to it though he sometimes caught himself wishing he had a more civil sister.

"I'm coming Mayu!"

Yawning, he sat up in bed and took a look at the clock hanging on the wall of his room._7.30 a.m., huh? _So basically, he had only slept for three hours last night. Lately, he had been having sleeping issues. Well, that had started after his trip to the mall two days ago, to be more precise.

Getting up, he made his way to his bathroom and glancing at his medicine cabinet, he made a mental note to buy himself some sleeping pills later on.

His reflection in the mirror was terrible. Still, the bags under his eyes were the only physical representation of his messed up mind at the moment, and he was thankful for that. Yes, there was no need to worry his nosy little sister with his problems, and what problems!

The amber eyed blonde flashed once again through his mind. It seems like he could not keep his mind off of her recently. Awake, he thought about her and asleep, he dreamt about her. _Sigh! What's wrong with me? _And the worst was that he had only had a proper conversation with her once,_yesterday_…

He remembered how she had looked, all soaked, lying on that bench. Her eyes closed, her naturally pink lips, slightly parted and inviting, and her short blond hair framing her perfect face. Maybe she had no idea of how striking she had looked, but that image had been forever stamped in his memory.

_Oh God!_ Shaking his head, he tried to push those thoughts away. Since when had he become like that? He barely knew her! Sure she was attractive, _very attractive_, but he had never ever thought about her in that kind of way before… Was what he had heard at the mall the reason behind his actual craziness?

* * *

Two days ago, he had been at the mall and had overheard an interesting yet surprising conversation. He had not meant to listen, but well; curiosity had gotten the worst of him. 

Two girls he had actually recognized as his past classmates had been chatting quite lively and he had happened to be right behind them. Usually he would just have ignored them but after hearing his name, his interest had been picked.

He still remembered the words perfectly.

"_He's been your crush for two years now. Don't you think it's about time you make a move on him? If you're too shy, I'm sure the grandpa would be more than happy to help, Cags."_

Yes, those were the words that had been haunting him. The words uttered by the red head to a certain Cags, _no, Cagalli_, he had suddenly remembered, from their past Mathematics classes… That blonde girl actually had a crush on him? But why?

He was the school loner, not by choice, but still… He had been used to that forced loneliness, used to having no one to hang around with, and he had been fine with that, and a little bitter, but well... He could not understand what a girl like her could like about him. He was like, the normal average teenager, with nothing more that could make her fall for him. So, why?

That had been the question which had deprived him of his sleep that night, causing him so much torment that he had decided to take a stroll in the park the very next day. Doing that usually helped him to clear his mind.

Therefore, he had gone there in spite of the rain, and had eventually met her, talked to her and noticed how nervous she acted around him. Captivated, had he been by her innocently alluring edginess that had indeed helped in boosting his ego. And it was needless to tell about the effect her deep amber eyes had had on him. Had it been fate? He had and still hoped so.

* * *

Suddenly, the reason behind his current state of mind seemed to be appearing to him as clear as ever. As crazy as it may sound, he could not help himself from being drawn to her, even after only two days. He was now certain about it. _I am falling for her._

* * *

Cagalli woke up earlier than she had expected that day. Still she stayed in bed until she heard the alarm radio resound in her room. 

"**Another night, another dream wasted on you…"**

With a smile, she started humming along to the song, one of her favourites by the way, as she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Strangely, she was still in a particularly good mood. Her mind drifted back to the dream she had made last night. Unfortunately, it was mostly blurred now but she could still remember how giddy it had made her feel. _Maybe I have dreamt about Shinn…_

Taking a quick shower, she then prepared all the stuff she'd need that day. No, she had not forgotten about her revenge. After today, she was certain that he'd be pissed at her and that would be her compensation for the nuisance he had been! _Hehehe!_

* * *

She checked the contents of her backpack once again to ensure that she had not forgotten anything. _Everything's in here. Good! _

"Mr. Dino, you better be ready!"

* * *

Athrun's eyes slowly fluttered open as he smelled the scent of home made pancakes emanating from outside his room. Using his arms as support he carefully lifted himself and sat on the edge of his bed as he smiled. He was sure he could get used to that cozy feeling… 

Only fives days had passed and he was already wondering how he had been able to survive before. Maybe that was what Lacus had been trying to show him; that he could not just shut everybody out. Still, he knew that Cagalli'd be gone after a few more weeks. Not that he'd particularly miss her, but the apartment would surely feel empty without her.

He had only realized that he could no longer go back to that now unbearable loneliness. _I could just replace her by a personal maid then. _Who was he kidding? _Right, as if I could open up to anybody else_. He held no knowledge about how she had done it, but she had actually succeeded in gaining his trust; something which had not happened for years now.

But then, it all was useless, right? _She'll soon be gone anyway, and I may also be…_Doubts started once again to fill his mind. Maybe he should not have let her in, maybe –

Knock. Knock. Knock.

_Maybe I should just think about the present and not worry about the future._

"You can come in."

* * *

"You are crazy!" 

His face showed sheer horror as he looked at the blonde girl in front of him. She was wearing an apron, holding a pair of scissors and had just told him about her plans.

"I'm not!" she said seriously, "You're the one who accepted my conditions yesterday! If you're not going to keep your words, I'll just – whatever… If you don't want to, that's FINE!"

She looked murderous and he wondered how he could refuse now.

* * *

Strangely, she had not gone out after preparing him something to eat. Therefore, he had found himself finishing his pancakes in her quiet company. She had waited for him to completely clear his plate before speaking. 

"I want you to try a new haircut"

He had tried to decline the offer but he had realized that he'd be better off accepting it if he wanted to stay alive. Cagalli could be frightening when she wanted to.

That was how he had found himself sitting in front of the mirror in his bathroom with Cagalli behind him, cutting down the long tresses he had loved. He still could not believe it. His long hair had been his trademark since his high school years. He had been envied by women and men, who had long copied his haircut. Now it would just be gone, just like that.

He was pissed at her, but also at himself. He should not have accepted her conditions. He had been sure she would have found something stupid but had never expected anything like that. The worst was that he had been blindfolded, thus he could not even see what she was doing to him._Sigh._

Apprehension filled him completely when she started to loosen the blindfold. So he'd soon find out about the new haircut…

* * *

"Don't you think it's much better now?" 

He had heard her overly cheery voice perfectly but had been too shocked at his reflection to say anything back. His hair now reached his neck and he had bangs falling forward onto his face (1). Right, his long hair was now gone…

The look on his face had been enough to tell her that he did not like it at all and she soon found her smirk being replaced by an expression full of remorse._Oh no! Did I just overdo it? _

"Hey! Mr. Dino, hm, it's really much better now – I mean, before you looked like a rock star from the 80's and it was like, totally outdated!"

He made no comment on what she had just said; instead he just kept staring at his own reflection in the mirror. Now she was certain about one thing. Revenge could never be sweet.

* * *

The guilt was consuming her. Five minutes had passed, and he was still with that "Oh-my-God-I-can't-believe-it" look on his face, staring at his reflection and never even blinking once. 

"Mr. Dino, it's only a haircut… It's not like your hair will stop growing. Plus, you look way handsomer than before!"

Still no response from him. Her patience was now wearing thin. With a rapid move she consequently turned his wheelchair around so that he was now facing her.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? But, it's only a haircut for Pete's sake! It's not the end of the world or anything like that! And you should believe me, you look much better like this…"

Unconsciously, while holding that little speech, she had been leaning towards him. Her hands were now on the wheelchair's armrests; her face only a few inches from his and her mind mesmerized by his deep emerald pools.

"Okay," sighing he then continued lifelessly, "Am I forgiven now?"

He was looking straight in her eyes, and she felt her cheeks tint red as she realized her current position.

"Hm, yea – I guess," she decided to answer as she pulled back.

_Oh my God! What was that just now?_

* * *

She eventually excused herself and went straight to the kitchen. He could not believe that his little trick had actually worked. He had almost lost it, seeing her all flushed, looking so cute. Though the hardest part had definitely been when she was trying to cheer him up; difficult not to laugh then. But he had ultimately succeeded in making her feel guilty! 

Glancing one last time at his reflection in the mirror, he ran his hand through his hair as he smiled. _Outdated like a rock star from the 80's, huh? Maybe I really needed a new haircut…And it's not that bad!_

Gone were his boring and lonely days…

* * *

(**1) Like in GS**

**Chapter 5 up! Sorry for the wait but to tell the truth I'd been planning to drop this fic. I mean, I realised that my grammar and my vocabulary were not that good, and well, I know that i'll never be able to compare to some really good authors out there. **

**Yet, two days ago, I received a review which reminded me about the reason why I had started writing (thanks katkat). Right, that's to share the ASUCAGA love :) Who cares about my grammar/vocab anyway?  
**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading/reviewing this fic! You make me happy!**

_**Strata: Don't worry, you'll be seeing more of Shinn. Thanks for the review**_

_**katkat: thanks for the two reviews, and sorry for the wait! **_

**Now, make me even happier! Review and tell me what you thought about the chapter :) thanks**

**Oh, one last thing, the song in this chapter is 'Three Cheers for five years' by Mayday Parade, another great band you should check out!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D**

Chapter 6

* * *

A frown was troubling her brow as she resumed the analysis of her options.

Burn him a CD. Music as an apology; that could definitely work… but she didn't know whether he'd appreciate her taste in music.

Bake him a cake. Who could resist cakes? Well, she knew she couldn't... but he probably could.

Write him a letter. That could also work… but it would be way too formal.

A face-to-face apology. That was by far the best option, yet she could not just bring herself to go and apologize so directly to him… not after having herself imposed conditions before accepting his.

_Argh_! If only she had not been so stupid. Just when he had started to open up to her, just when he had finally dropped his cold act… Now she had ruined it all.

* * *

Sitting in lotus position, Cagalli was on her bed, tightly holding her mug of hot chocolate with both hands when she clearly recalled _that_ expression on his face.

_Damn it! It was only a haircut!_

She could not understand how the whole thing had reached such proportions. It had seemed to be a pretty good idea at first. Cutting his long hair, making him pissed at her… Right, the whole plan had looked perfect. However, she had never expected such a reaction from him. Sure she had apologized then, and he had brushed it off rapidly, as if nothing had really happened… But she had seen the shock imprinted on his face, and that had been enough to convince her about something. She was certain that he had not whole heartedly forgiven her.

And that bothered her, _a lot_.

So there she was, sipping on her hot chocolate very late at night or very early in the morning as some would call it, desperate to find the perfect apology, and refusing to give in to sleep until she had found it.

The absurdity of the whole situation was anything but amusing for her. _Deprived of sleep because of a haircut. Yeah right. I guess I've only got myself to blame. _And she was actually relieved when she heard her mobile phone ring, though also a little surprised. _Who would call me at this time?_ At least, that would allow her to get her mind off her problem for a short period of time. _Meyrin!?_

"Hello, Mey?" she quickly answered, grabbing her phone from her side desk, her mug in one hand.

"Oh hey Cags! Huh, I'm sorry to call you at this time… But I could not sleep and – oh, uh, did I wake you up?"

"No, don't worry… I couldn't sleep either. So why did you call? "

"Huh, it's about me and Auel," she paused, and Cagalli could hear her sniff.

"Mey, what happened exactly? Is something wrong?"

"It's just that… you know what date it was yesterday?"

"Hmm, no. Why? Anything special on that day?"

"Yeah, actually yesterday Auel invited me to go out… And it was so surreal in such a cool way! I mean, he brought me to the beach to see the sunset… He was so romantic and he even prepared a picnic and he even bought me a ring. Oh Cagalli, you must see it! Don't worry; it's not an engagement ring or anything like that… He just said he thought about me when he saw it, plus he knows that I'm way too young… And then, we watched the sun go down into the sea… It was so beautiful… And then he looked at me in the eyes – "

She paused as she sniffed one more time, making Cagalli sigh.

_Okay, so she just called me to tell me about the lovable boyfriend she has… And she's now getting over-emotional because of him. Typical Meyrin!_

" - and started leaning forward… We were only a few inches apart and BAM! He said the three words I had been longing to hear before capturing my lips with his and then – "

"Wow, I'm so happy for you Mey! I really am, but you know, you can keep the rest between you and him… I mean, I know we're best friends and all, but don't feel forced to tell me all the crispy details about_ it_."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

It actually took Meyrin ten more seconds to realize what Cagalli had had in mind, and she was actually blushing when she talked again.

"Oh God! Cags, we did no such thing! I, huh, sure we made out but it never went further than that!"

Cagalli had to fight not to laugh and continued in her semi-serious tone.

"Oh, well, that's so sad Meyrin."

"Yeah – I mean, no! Cags!!"

Cagalli had not been able to contain her laughter any longer, making the red haired girl whine.

"Okay, I'm sorry Mey. Continue I won't interrupt you…"

"Yeah, well as I was saying, we just kissed and then," she paused then continued, "and then he wished me happy anniversary…Right, yesterday was actually our 2nd anniversary as a couple."

"Oh! Wow, I didn't know… Congratulations! What did you get him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah," she sighed before adding in a particularly dramatic way, "I completely forgot about it!"

"And what did he say?"

"I apologized but you know him, he just told me that my presence was enough to make him happy."

"But everything's fine then, right? Since he already forgave you and all…"

"Cags! How can everything be fine? I forgot our anniversary!"

"Yeah right, so you call me because you actually feel guilty and…?"

Cagalli was actually a little confused. Auel was a nice guy, he had already forgiven Meyrin but the latter was insisting in making a fuss out of nothing. _No wonder guys find girls so complicated._

"I need your help. You see, I've read in the magazine 'Elle est Belle' that the best way to apologize to a man was over dessert, after an excellent meal, when he's got a very full stomach. So I was wondering if I could possibly ask you if you could possibly – "

"Make a reservation for you in my restaurant, knowing there's absolutely no other way you would get a seat since you didn't book at least three months in advance?"

"Hmm yeah, but you forgot the part where I add that you're the bestest friend any girl would dream to have, Cags!"

"Yeah right! Just tell me the date, I'll ask Kisaka to make the necessary arrangements."

"Really? Thanks so much Cags! Huh, I guess I'll leave you then, unless you want to talk about what kept you awake…"

"No, it's okay Mey, you actually solved my problem."

"Really?"

"Yes and thank you."

"Haha, don't mention it! Goodnight then!"

"Yeah, thanks, sweet dreams."

And the line went dead.

* * *

Cagalli smiled as she laid her mobile phone back onto her desk. That little talk had been fruitful, making her realize a very important thing. No, not that she was also making much ado about nothing. She had actually found the idea she had been looking for; the perfect way to apologize to Alex Dino.

* * *

"We need to talk."

He quickly lifted his gaze from his broom, simultaneously stopping his sweeping movements as he focused his attention on the short girl by his side.

"About what?"

"You already know it."

She had said that in such a tone that he immediately expected the worst.

"Mayu, I would not have asked if I already knew… Did the parents call?"

At that her face dropped. Their parents had always been a taboo subject between them. Blame it on her naivety, but she had never understood their responsibility, always accusing them of preferring their job over their children. Shinn had been more accepting. He knew very well that they were famous volunteers of the MSF (Doctors without Borders). People needed them, so he had learned never to complain whenever Mayu and him were left behind when they went on a mission. He had actually grown used to their absence. After all they had merely spent a little more than two weeks with the two of them in the past two years.

Although he had in a way, been forced to get used to all that for his and his sister's sake, he was paradoxically, somewhat grateful for his current situation. He always felt uneasy whenever they were around. Difficult to admit that his own parents were like strangers for him, that he was closer to his grandpa and that the bond between him and Mayu had grown stronger because of them, but that was unfortunately true.

For almost two years now, his grandfather had been the only parent-like figure in his life. And when the latter had decided to retire in a home some months ago, his grocery store had been left in between his and Mayu's hands. Now the both of them worked there each time they were free, together with Mr. Durandall who was in charge when they were not around.

And Shinn had actually been cleaning the back store of the grocery shop when Mayu had come for him. Surprised, he had now found himself trying to read her expression in search of an answer to his question.

"No," she gloomily said, and then more composedly she continued, "Don't to try to change the subject."

He exhaled in relief, not realizing that he had been holding his breath until then. It had always been painful to speak to them…

"Ah ok, but I still don't know what you're talking about."

She gave him an exasperated look but went on nonetheless.

"Who is she?"

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me, Shinn! You know exactly what I'm talking about! You've been acting strangely for the last few days! First, you came home with a tormented look on your face which does not suit you at all, then the next day, you go out for a walk, _in the rain_! After which you return at home all soaked, with that goofy smile you've been wearing since then! I know you've met someone and as your sister, I deserve the right to know!"

He stood where he was for a moment, stunned speechless by her sudden outburst. _I hadn't realized wearing a goofy smile… Sigh! And me who didn't want to bother her with my problems… _

He had been on the point of providing some lame justification for his behavior when she suddenly said in a worried tone "Oh, Shinn! Don't tell me it's not a 'she' but a 'he'. Since you never had a girlfriend before, my classmates always told me so but -"

"Hey, wait, wait, wait Mayu! It's indeed a 'she'!" _What was she even trying to imply?_

"Oh, so you confess having a girlfriend!" Her face immediately lit up before she continued her babble, "Phew! I knew it! So, how is she? I must definitely meet her, just to warn her that if ever she breaks your heart, I'll definitely break her face! No, I'm kidding! Shinn, I'm so happy for you!"

"Hm, in fact, she's not my girlfriend… yet."

"Oh! Then, what are you waiting for? You know if you need some advice, you can always come to me, ok? I may be only thirteen but," pointing to her head, "I've got a girl's mind and I know what a girl wants."

"Yeah, huh, thanks Mayu," he simply replied, trying to free himself from that awkward conversation.

"That's so cool! I can't believe you've found yourself someone," she was about to go on when she heard something in the front boutique, "I guess we have a customer… Keep on sweeping bro!"

She winked at him and had been about to leave when Shinn suddenly called out for her.

"Mayu! Huh, what did you mean by 'my classmates always told me so'? You're not trying to say that they thought I was…"

He looked at her, almost pleadingly, unable to continue any further, only to see her give him a nonchalant shrug before leaving the room. _They could not possibly think that, could they?_

"Mayu? Mayu!"

* * *

Maybe he should have questioned her. After all, that was the first time he had seen her all 'dressed up'. He remembered how he had hardly recognized her when she had arrived, earlier that day, wearing a dark green tube top, matching converse sneakers and a pair of skinny jeans instead of her usual hoodie and baggy pants. She had looked so different… and particularly _sexy_. That last thought had left him wondering whether he should be considered a pervert for ogling at her. _She's only 17, for God's sake!_ But then, he had made up his mind to keep quiet, and had returned to his room, just like any other day.

However, it had subsequently come to him that, maybe, he really should have questioned her. After all, that was also the first time he had seen her troubled. _Or was it nervous?_ She had looked rather strange, wearing a frown instead of her usual smile, seemingly in deep thoughts too…

He had later decided that she had always been strange though. Having regular mood swings had never been normal, right? _I'm probably thinking too much. _Therefore, he had stayed in his room, and had waited for her to call him for lunch, just like any other day.

But then, he had soon realized that that day was not exactly like any other day. _If only I had questioned her… _Maybe he would have guessed that she had been preparing something, maybe he would not have felt cornered, maybe he would not have allowed himself to get convinced and surely he would not have found himself in such a situation.

* * *

Athrun had almost jumped out of his wheelchair when he had heard her knock at his room's door.

"Mr. Dino, I'm coming in, okay?"

Surprised, he had not yet answered when she came in. He had not expected her before 11.30. That was usually the time at which she finished preparing his lunch. Yet, she was there, right in front of him, at exactly 10.15. _Too early, way too early._

Fidgety, that's how she had looked. And he had also noticed that she had been somehow avoiding his gaze. _Okay, something's definitely wrong. _And then it had hit him! Perhaps she was still feeling guilty about yesterday's mishap. _She's trying to apologize because of the haircut? _He had smirked inwardly, keeping a neutral expression on his face. This girl was surely entertaining and he could not wait to see what she was up to. Yet, he had not been expecting that...

"We're going out," she had declared. It had not been a question, neither an invitation; simply a statement.

And his reply had come out a little harsher than intended. But at least he had made himself clear. Or so he had thought, since he had later understood that she was not accepting 'no' as an answer.

Gone had been the nervousness. His refusal had as if, triggered something inside of her which had woken her up. _The fiery blonde is back, eh?_

"You cannot lock yourself in your room all day long… It's not healthy! Plus today, I'm not cooking. So, if you don't want to come I'll just leave you to starve!"

He would certainly have laughed at her reaction if the whole situation had not been so threatening. In any case, the media still thought he had gone to England to meet his father after the accident. He could not risk being recognized as Athrun Zala, _not just yet_. He had only started enjoying his life as Alex Dino… A life he had dreamt about; a life in anonymity, where he was finally being seen for who he was instead of what he had. _No I can't lose that… Not yet._

"Then leave me."

He had meant to reply coolly, only to be upset at how raspy it had sounded. He knew very well he'd have to return to being Athrun Zala, he could not run away from his responsibility for ever. He'd eventually have to tell them the truth about his accident and tell Cagalli about the real him… But he was not ready, and doubted he'd ever be ready…

"I'm sorry but I –I just can't go out!" he had therefore blurted out, his voice full of something he had not recognized. _Fear? Panic?_

In the end, he had dropped his eyes, unable to meet hers anymore and consequently missing the look of concern on her face. He had been too ashamed of himself for breaking down like that in front of a teenager, in front of her… Was he even a man? Lost in his thoughts, it had not been till she had knelt down next to him and reached out for his hand that he had realized that she had not just left as commanded.

"Look, I know what you're going through. It's okay to be afraid of what people may think about your handicap but…" she had paused, gently squeezing his hand before going on, "you'll have to face them one day or another…"

He had looked at her then. Her face had been full of compassion, her amber eyes, shining with warmth, and her voice so unusually kind. _If only she knew…_

"Better doing it sooner than later… Don't worry too much, everything's gonna be alright…"

She had continued with so much conviction in her voice that he had chosen to believe her.

_Right, everything will be alright…_

* * *

**Chapter 6 finally up! Quite boring one, I know, but I really had to give some background to Shinn's character... The next one will be acucaga centered and much better (i hope)... Anyway, for those wondering why I took so long to update, I've got really good reasons!**

**1. I _had _a job which took almost all of my free time (yeah, I recently resigned due to reason number 2)  
**

**2. I cut myself accidentally resulting in me not being able to use my left hand for one whole week (and believe me, it was very difficult to type in that condition)**

**3. I lost my inspiration :(  
**

**4. How do you want me to concentrate on writing when many favourite stories of mine are being updated?? lol**

**Well then, thanks to all those who are reading/reviewing this fic!**

**moi, katkat : thank you very much for your reviews :) sorry i took longer to update.**

**dinah: thank you for the review! don't worry, they won't fall for each other in that fast way that you dislike... Though Cagalli's somehow already attracted to him (who wouldn't be?) and Athrun's just realising how attractive Cagalli can be, I'll be making them know each other better before... Also, there's the Shinn factor... Who will she choose in the end??  
**

**That's about all... I'll try to update on Thursday (my birthday ) since chapter 7 is almost done...**

**Oh yeah, please, review if you read this fic... I really need some constructive criticism (but no flame ok?)  
**

**Thank you! :)**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D, Mario, Zelda, Superman, Sonic, Kingdom Hearts, Tetris, etc**

Chapter 7

* * *

Cagalli slouched back in the couch of the living room as she waited for him. She could not believe how hard it had been to make him approve to change into something else than his usual formal pants and shirt. Well, at least it had been much easier to convince him to go out.

Indeed after the talk, he had agreed to come with her, though she had noted that his reluctance had remained. It had been strange to see him in that condition; so vulnerable, so uncertain. Yet, she could understand him perfectly. Having 'worked' with elders, some of whom had been invalid, she knew very well how they could feel, _how Dino felt _… That fear of rejection by society, of being treated as an outcast just because of his invalidity… She had been sorry for him, not in that 'I'm-better-than-you' way but in a sincere and compassionate one. He was still so young but already so detached and bitter. _Life's sometimes terribly unfair._

She would have dwelled on the subject a little longer but she soon heard the creaking sound of his wheels against the floor.

"So, you're finally –," she started saying but had found herself too dazzled to continue as she turned around. _Wow_! Could he be the same Dino she had left some fifteen minutes ago?

Sitting on the wheelchair was a devastatingly attractive young man, wearing shades and dressed in a white v-neck t-shirt, a pair of faded denim and a tan leather jacket, looking like he had just come out of a fashion magazine. _And I had only asked him to dress a little more casually…_ Still, the best part was that his full grown beard had now been replaced by perfect and clean stubble. _Totally smexy and so un-Dino like…Sigh._

"Are you done?"

His sudden question, tinted with hint of uneasiness, immediately got her out of her daze, as she realized she had been staring at him for a whole minute.

"Hum, yeah – Huh, sorry, let's go then," she answered, quickly rushing behind him, as she furtively wiped her mouth in case she had been drooling.

_Something's certainly wrong with me! _

* * *

"I can do it myself."

He had said that as soon as she had held the handles of his wheelchair but had found himself all light-hearted by what she had answered.

"I know, but I'd like to do it."

Weirdly, those simple words had meant so much for him.

He now knew that she was not doing this for the assignment; he had given her an easy way out, right? Yet, she had come back. It wasn't for his wealth either, after all she did not know about Athrun Zala. He had later reached the conclusion that she pitied him. But then, she had proven him wrong. She was just a genuinely good person and she was there helping him, out of sheer kindness, without any other motive. _That was it…_Well, at least, he really hoped so.

He smiled as he allowed himself to relax, while she drove him around. They had just come out of the residential complex, the weather was cloudy, the air particularly icy. Still, he found himself relishing that sensation of freedom, as if he had been denied of it for years… But it had been only been a few weeks, _since the accident…_

"Where are we going?" Maybe talking to her would help his mind not to wander…

"Restaurant, um, my treat," she simply said, not offering any more information. Since it seemed like her edginess had returned, he did not push it.

He only wished that the one she had chosen was not the crowded type. So far he had been lucky. The streets were not exactly deserted, but at that time of the day and most probably because of the weather, they had only passed by a small number of persons who had all seemed too busy to take a look at them.

So, they continued their way, with the chilly wind gently blowing strands of his now tousled hair, while she kept rolling him in that silence which he soon found unbearable…

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, don't worry," she answered, without any plan of going on.

_Sigh! So that's how she must have felt each time I did not feel like talking…_

Disappointed by her sudden taciturnity, he made his mind not to question her anymore though he would surely have given more than a penny for her thoughts.

* * *

They reached destination exactly half an hour later. Although Athrun had no idea they actually did, until she gently patted his head, and asked him to wait for her as she abandoned him on the pavement, in front of a closed restaurant he had recognized as being 'Le Plaisir Du Palais', the best one in the whole town.

Insecurity quickly found him then. Her presence had been his solace, but now that she had left him all alone, in that place, where people suddenly seemed to be crowding, he was starting to feel a surge of panic, as he unconsciously adjusted his shades.

_If Superman can hide his identity using a pair of glasses, why not me?_

He knew he was being a wishful thinker, but still hoped his shades would work. In the end, they unfortunately didn't.

"Hey, don't you think this guy looks like Athrun Zala?"

He had soon located the source of the voice, immediately freezing in his wheelchair. Two girls, at a stone throw from him, were staring at him and talking about him as if they had no idea he could actually hear them.

"Yeah a little bit, but he's got shorter hair… Besides, Athrun's supposed to be in England, right? I read that in a magazine!"

"Right, but what if…" she gave him a flirtatious glance, as they giggled and started to approach him.

_Oh no! What should I do? Denial's the best solution but I've never been a good liar…_

He tried to steady himself. _There's no need to panic. _Maybe if he repeated that to himself for long enough, he'd actually come to believe it.

* * *

It was like the world had come to a halt, giving him enough time to appreciate his last seconds of life as Alex Dino. He watched as the girls, now in slow motion, started to get closer and closer by each passing second. And all he could do was hope._ No, this can't be the end!_

"Back off!"

Delight filled him completely at the sound of that familiar voice. She had come back! Feeling his wheelchair being pulled backwards, he actually grinned when the girls wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Pftt! I knew it was not him… He would never hang out with _that thing_, plus that guy can't even walk!"

He should perhaps have felt mad by what that girl had just said about him but he felt more revolted by the fact that she had called Cagalli 'that thing'. _How dare she?_

"Don't mind them, they're just air heads!"

Cagalli had said that loud enough for the girls to hear, but the latter had had no time to retort. She had indeed got them in safely, before closing the door right in their faces.

* * *

"I'm really sorry! I should not have left you there but the front door can't be opened from the outside… So I had to use the back door to come in and open up for you."

She had turned around, quickly bowing in front of him, after getting them both into the restaurant. It seemed like she really felt bad about what had just happened.

He would have told her not to worry; at least the normal Cagalli was finally back and thankfully, she had not heard about the 'Athrun Zala' part… But it suddenly hit him._ Wait, we're inside? _Indeed, they were both inside that empty restaurant which was supposed to be closed to the public.

"Is it the first time you're sneaking into a restaurant?"

The answer he received when he finally dared to question her was far from reassuring.

_She can't be serious…_

* * *

"You're so tensed… Just relax, okay? I'll be right back."

To his horror, she had been serious. According to what she had told him, she used to work there before the assignment, and had kept the keys, so that she could come back whenever she wanted. And now he had been transformed into her partner in crime… _She's crazy._

He had tried to reason her but she had stubbornly insisted that he should at least have a meal before they left. That was how he had found himself sitting at a table in that luxurious restaurant, tensed and worried about how he had allowed himself to be caught in such a situation.

* * *

She had gone to the kitchens only to come back about ten minutes later with the plate of beef steak and salad he had ordered. He had chosen the easiest meal from the menu, with the idea that he'd just eat all of that as fast as possible and then he'd be free to leave.

Consequently he started digging in his plate as soon as he had been served. Right, all he wanted was to get out of this restaurant, even though he'd have to swallow down that exquisite meat without even enjoying it.

"Wow, I did not know you were so hungry. But you can slow down. It's not like we're in a hurry anyway…"

Cagalli had taken a seat at the same table, right across him, so that they were now face to face. Though the food was delicious as usual, glaring at her was all he could do. Didn't she know that what she was doing was illegal? What if they were caught? And to think that he had now been involved in all that. She was really crazy and he was starting to think that he had been affected by her. In his normal state he would never have accepted such a thing.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Dino, tell me, for how long have you known Kira?"

She knew it was a futile attempt at conversation and even doubted she'd get an answer. After all he was so absorbed in his food that he probably would not even notice that she had just questioned him. But then, getting him to talk a little bit would help him to slow down enough to be able to enjoy the food.

"Met him in school, he's been my best friend since then. I guess I was twelve at that time..."

"Oh! And Lacus?" she continued, positively interested in what he was saying and a little surprised that he had actually answered.

"Met her when I was six…" he paused, munching a little bit before continuing, "We dated for a while but she later left me for Kira."

He had answered without really thinking, his mind mainly focused on keeping up his eating pace. _The faster, the better…_ But then he realized that he had been divulging information about Lacus and Kira to Lacus's student…

"Why do you want to know, anyway? You're not collecting information on Lacus to try and blackmail her, huh?

Impulsively, he had lowered his cutlery, as he stared at her, waiting for an answer. _How does she know Kira anyway? She's only Lacus's student… Am I missing something there?_

"No! Why would I do that?" she shot back clearly hurt by his assumptions. "In fact, I was just curious… My brother never mentioned you before, and Lacus only told me about you when she gave us the assignment… I thought it was strange since they are usually rather – Mr. Dino, are you okay?"

He had suddenly paled.

_Has she really said what I've just heard?_

"You're… Kira's sister?"

He was thankful that he had not had anything in his mouth. Surprise would surely have made him spit the whole thing out.

"Hm, yeah… Hadn't Lacus told you?"

"No"

That explained a lot of things. He now understood why she had looked so used to the apartment, why Lacus had chosen her… But was that also the reason behind why she had not left yet? Just because of his friendship with Lacus and Kira?

That notion terribly disturbed him.

* * *

She noticed that he had turned quieter, if that was even possible in his case, after learning about her sibling relationship with Kira. _Maybe he's feeling bad for the way he's treated his best friend's sister…_ She smiled at her thoughts. Well, at least all that had slowed down his eating pace. _Success!_

"You know, you don't have to blame yourself. I understand, and also, don't you worry too much. It'll stay between the both of us…"

He looked at her as if he held no knowledge of what she was talking about.

"What I mean is that I won't tell Kira about how you've been _behaving_… Besides, we're already over that, right? We're, like, friends now…" she trailed as she tried to search for some kind of expression on that poker face.

* * *

Too many questions were troubling his mind. How come Kira had not told him that he had found his long lost sister? Why hadn't he seen her at Lacus and Kira's wedding? If Lacus was her sister-in-law, why was Cagalli being kept in the dark about his real identity? It was as if he was trying to solve a huge puzzle in which no pieces fit. Why was the restaurant empty anyway?

He had looked at her, confusion apparent on his face, only to see her resting her chin on her right fist, staring at him with an amused glint in her amber eyes, a smile enhancing her features. And then she had started speaking, although he had not really been listening until he had heard those words. _We're, like, friends now… _What had she meant by that?

His eyes met hers, searching for an answer which he soon found. _She looks sincere…_

"Friends?" he offered hesitantly.

Holding his gaze, she brushed back her bangs as she nodded timidly.

_Friends…_

* * *

"_No one will ever love you Athrun. They'll only be interested in your money. They are all like me…"_

It had felt as if she had just ripped his heart out of his chest. She had said that with so much venom in her voice… How come he had never seen her real face till then? _Blinded by love, eh?_ That had left him completely shattered and hopeless.

He had loved her so much that she had nearly become an obsession. But then he had walked in on _them_. And she had not even bothered to explain. She had been all he had hoped to find, his everything. He had only been her bank account.

"_I guess this charade had to come to an end… Sorry, but I never loved anything about you but your money."_

To think that he had been ready to forgive her and had pathetically begged her to come back…

* * *

He lowered his gaze as he tried to regain his composure. What was that feeling which was suddenly overwhelming him? Hope, or maybe joy? His concerns were all forgotten as he found himself abruptly wanting to smile, which he actually did as he realized that she had just offered him her friendship!

Friendship, to him, _Alex Dino_… That cold and sometimes insensitive guy who was not particularly wealthy to Cagalli's knowledge… _All along she had been wrong!_ Realization dawned on him that not everyone was like _her_. And more importantly, _Cagalli wasn't…_

"You should do that more often."

"What?"

"Smile… You're very handsome when you do it," that had come out automatically. Unlike _her_, Cagalli never seemed to calculate her moves. And he found it sweet when she looked down at the table, and bit her lip when she finally became aware of what she had just said.

"Thank you."

* * *

"So, how was it?"

He had just cleared his plate. It had taken him a little more than ten minutes, thanks to the conversation she had initiated. Else, she guessed that he would surely have broken the record of the fastest eater.

She held her breath as she waited for his answer. According to what Meyrin had said, the meal had to be excellent for the plan to work.

"Good."

She gulped. _It could not be…_

"Good?!" She instinctively got up from her seat, both hands on the table, supporting her weight as she leaned towards him. "Can you define what you mean by good?"

She had narrowed her eyes, giving him a glare which, though he'd never admit it, had scared the hell out of him.

"Hm, what I meant was that it was, and I'm sincere, the best meal I've ever had in my whole life… It was exceptional!"

Thankfully she had not noticed the nervousness in his voice. Sitting down, she heaved a sigh in relief before asking him what he would have as dessert.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm full already."

Though he had temporarily forgotten about his situation, it had all come back too quickly. He was still in that restaurant, where they could both be caught at any moment now. There was no time to lose; they had to get out. Too bad that another glare made him realize that he did not really have a choice there.

* * *

"Ice cream then? Wait for me, I'll be right back."

Looking at her retreating figure, he sighed as he tried to recognize all the different emotions swelling into him. Happiness and dread were the dominant ones followed nearly by confusion. But at least, he had got her to answer some questions.

First: She had not been a Lacus and Kira's wedding because her foster father had passed away a few weeks before the event. He was certain that he would have recognized her had she been there.

Second: the restaurant was actually closed because it was their official 'replenish the store' day. He had been confused at that but she had enlightened him on the subject. In fact, once a week, they closed the restaurant to stock up for provisions. But it had become a tradition for them to do that on the eve instead, so that they could all get a day off…

That had indubitably cleared some things up in his troubled mind, though he had made a mental note to get Lacus and Kira to reply to his remaining questions.

* * *

While she had turned down his request for her to join him for lunch, he was pleasantly surprised in seeing that she had brought back two cups of ice cream. Were they to be caught in that case, he would not appear as the only one sinning.

"Cookies and cream for you and coffee for me," she exclaimed, serving him before taking back her seat.

"Well, as you must have guessed, I brought you here today because I had something really important to ask you," she then went on.

All the while, her eyes never quit her spoon, as she played with her ice cream. And so did his…

In fact, it seemed like his eyes had been glued to her shiny spoon and he found it very hard to concentrate on what she said after she suddenly brought the metallic thing to her mouth, her tongue gently licking the milky substance before getting it in inside…

His mind had been like fixed on that action, replaying it over and over again…

"I really hope you'll be able to do it with time, Mr. Dino," she had just completed the little speech she had been holding it seemed.

What had she said again? Hm, rummaging around his mind, he found something about forgiveness followed by something about a haircut. Right, she must have been apologizing about the haircut.

"You don't need to worry, after introspection, I realized that I really liked it… So, I guess that instead of accepting your excuse, giving you a thank you would be more suitable."

* * *

_The 'apology over dessert' plan has worked! _She could not believe it. Everything could now return to normal. He was even happy with the haircut. _Phew! _She'd definitely have to thank Meyrin later.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The restaurant's telephone got her out of her thoughts. _It must be Kisaka…_

She started to get up, nearly letting out a snicker after taking a glance at Dino. He had almost leapt out of his wheelchair at the sound of the ringing phone. Right, he still thought that they had sneaked inside. _Haha, he's so naïve sometimes…_

Seems like he had not yet made the connection with her and the late Chef Uzumi…

"You're not going to answer that, right?"

"Sure, why not?" It took her all her self control not to laugh at his expression.

He was shaking his head, his face mirroring panic, while muttering some things she did not pick up.

"You can't be serious! If you answer that they'll know that you were inside…"

His tone had contained a combination of alarm and disbelief. _Aww… _That had almost made her want to get up and give him a big hug to comfort him. But if that was really Kisaka, she'd really have to get it…

"Just wait here, I'll be quick…"

She made her way to answer leaving the flabbergasted Alex Dino behind.

* * *

But the Dino she returned to find was far from being the same. A dark aura was surrounding him, and the glare he actually sent her was enough to make her shiver. _Come back of the ice prince?_

"What is –"

She had started saying only to be cut by him.

"Cagalli. Yula. Attha. Daughter of the famous Chef Uzumi Nara Attha, right? I wonder why I haven't made the connection earlier…"

"Hehe, hm, so…now you know. Haha." she scoffed, scratching her head. _Oh no! Is he furious?_

But to her surprise, he began to laugh. _He's… laughing?!_

"You should have told me earlier that the restaurant was actually yours… Haven't you noticed how nervous I'd been?"

Quickly clearing up the table, she came back with his answer.

"Yeah, but seeing you so jumpy was actually quite hilarious! You looked just like Mario…"

"Who's that?"

"The red plumber, you know…"

She had taken back her place behind his wheelchair, now pushing him out of the restaurant.

"No, I don't."

"How come? Everybody knows Mario. You're weird!"

"I guess so…"

They had just come out, the air still as icy, and the weather still as cloudy. Yet this time, he was filled with that _warm_ feeling which had made him forget that they were still in winter.

"What about Link, Sora or Sonic then?"

"Nopes… I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't tell me you've never played video games before?!"

"Hm, does tetris count?"

"Oh my God! You're _hopeless_… But don't worry, I'll change that. Like Mwu always says, I'll make the impossible possible."

"Mwu? Another video game character?"

"No! A friend, you'll get to meet him soon enough, Mr Dino."

"Hm, about that, are we really friends now?"

A little surprised by his question she took some time before answering by a firm 'yes'.

"Then Alex should be fine..."

_Yes, that warm feeling of a new friendship…_

* * *

That time nobody recognized him on their way back.

* * *

**Add a crappy chapter to a major need for revision, you'll get a late update. Waoh i'm so good in Maths, don't you think so? lul**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I could not update earlier... I'm still not satisfied with how the chapter turned out, so if you want to drop me some words of encouragement, it'll be much appreciated... Or you can also ask me to rewrite the chapter... I guess that would not hurt... **

**Now, here comes the important thing : I've got two reviews asking for Shinn to be paired with someone else than Cagalli... What do you think about that? I'm open to suggestions... Want him to remain alone, end up with Cags, or Stellar or even Luna? Just review and tell me...**

**Oh yeah, thanks as always to my readers and reviewers. You're the best guys/gals! I love you all!!**

**Dinah: thank you!! I'm glad you liked Mayu's character and Shinn's too. Tried to make them as normal as possible :)**

**katkat: thanks for the review :) So, as you can see, Athrun's identity hasn't been revealed yet :P**

**That's about all... Go now, and show your support to pinkberry by reading her awesome story Billionaire's Debt!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Special Note:**

**Since I could not complete my other fic before today, I'm dedicating this chapter to a special person who's celebrating her 18th birthday today, 29/04/08! **

**Well, special person, you know who you are. LUL!**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Have fun! I wish you all the best :)**

* * *

"Marry me…" he trailed as he looked expectantly at the blonde. Surprisingly, he was unable to decipher the look on her face. Her eyes had widened a little and a frown had appeared on her brow. However, it seemed like she was really mulling over his proposal.

"Alex, I - I can't…"

He felt somehow upset when she eventually answered.

"Why not?" he said, averting his eyes from the screen to look at her again.

"Because I really want to marry the black haired man," she replied apologetically.

"Hm, okay, I understand," he said, his voice tinged with disappointment.

She shifted her gaze from the screen to his face, which seemed to be mirroring his feelings. Devastation was all she could read. Suddenly she started to feel very bad for having refused. She would certainly have told him that she had reconsidered his proposal if not for the shock she received when she brought her eyes back to the screen.

The virtual blue haired character was kneeling in front of 'her', a small box in his hand. And 'she' had actually accepted.

"I can't believe it! You said you understood," she was glaring openly at him now.

He knew he would have died if glares could kill.

"Yeah, I said I understood…," he paused giving her a sheepish smile before continuing, "but I never said I would not propose…"

He watched her as she exhaled and inhaled repetitively, as if trying to calm herself down. Finally she got up, her wireless controller still in hand, and gave him another deathly glare before making her way to get out of his room.

"Cagalli, where are you going? The game's not over yet…"

"Preparing. Your. Food." She made sure to spat each word out as an indication of her now ruined mood.

On the point of turning the door knob, she turned around when he called out for her once again.

"Hm, Cags, now that we're newlyweds, how many babies would you want?"

Thankfully, her controller missed his head by a few inches.

* * *

A few days had passed since she had offered him her friendship, and keeping to her words, she had already started his video-game training. Indeed, the very next day, she had arrived with three different home consoles, had given him a crash course on the history of video games and had initiated him to the joys of gaming. Not that it particularly interested him but her enthusiasm had been contagious.

After trying out different types of games he had settled down on the simulation of life (**A/N: just like Sims**) type. After all, his actual life could easily be compared to it. Living as somebody else, pretending he was another person… Yeah, ironically his real life was just like that game. Yet, he found it pretty entertaining to be able to do whatever he wanted without fear of the possible outcomes.

Even more entertaining was the fact that his days no longer consisted of his usual lonesome sulking about the past. Right, Cagalli had auto-proclaimed herself as his play mate, spending most of her free time in his and the consoles' company.

And after spending so much time with her, it was becoming difficult to deny that he was growing fond of her; getting closer to her by each passing day and even a little too close for his comfort…

* * *

_Cagalli Yula Attha_, daughter of Chef Uzumi and Goddaughter of Chef Kisaka, the two world's most renowned chefs… No wonder she was a cordon bleu. But there was more to her than just her culinary skills. He was starting to figure her out, and he was deeply appreciating what he was seeing. She was a real spitfire. She had a unique personality, and with her fiery temper, she could be scary at times. But she was always true to herself and to others. She was honest, kind and strong.

He sometimes wished he could have been like her. Trade his grief for some of her joyfulness, his indecisiveness for some of her determination… In any case, he was lucky just to have her by his side. With her, he was re-discovering the good side of life, he was enjoying a youth he had been deprived of, and he was being proven that there could still be good in people…

However, as much as he liked his current situation, he felt bad for lying to her. He was Athrun Zala, not the Alex Dino she thought she knew. Though he could easily blame Lacus for that lie, he also had his share of responsibility.

Lacus had indeed concealed his identity but he had come to a conclusion that she had done that for his sake. She must have guessed that as Athrun Zala, he would never have opened up to any one. Alex Dino was another case. Surely Lacus had been expecting him to tell Cagalli about his real identity after learning a little more about her.

But there laid his problem. With passing time, he was finding it harder and harder to try and tell her the truth. It was not a question of trust. As irrational as that could sound, he trusted her. Yeah, he had known her for a little more that one week, yet he _trusted_ her.

The fact was that he dreaded her reaction. He had been lying for the whole time. Any normal person would feel betrayed and he could not risk losing her friendship. He knew he was growing dependent on her and though it was selfish, he needed her… He couldn't lose her.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

He was sitting on the side of the bed, his bare back exposed to her. Upon hearing her voice, he instantly looked back and smiled at her.

"Nothing… Hm, did I wake you up?"

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn before replying by an unconvincing 'no'.

"Sorry," he sighed, getting back in bed. His arm fluidly wrapped around her delicate waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"What's that 'nothing' that's troubling your mind?"

She had slouched backwards on the bed, her head now resting on his chest.

"Huh, you see," he paused, lovingly brushing a strand of her beautiful pink hair before continuing, "Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't believe it was such a good idea…"

"Kira, we've already talked about this…"

Baby blue eyes met his purple ones.

"I know, but Lacus, she's only 17. How do you want her to help Athrun?"

"Kira, she's been helping people with problems as big as Athrun's for as long as I've known her…" she sighed, looking a little frustrated before continuing, "Remember I told you about the old Cesar who wanted to commit suicide after he lost his wife? She's the one who gave him back his will to live. And believe me, he was the coldest at the home… If there's someone who can bring back our Athrun, it's without doubt Cagalli…"

"But - "

He found himself unable to continue when he felt her hands running down his chest.

"In any case, we're going back in a few days, and I've already phoned Yzak to ask him to check up on them… Kira, don't worry, okay?" she whispered huskily in his ear, half smirking at Kira's reaction. The latter was breathing heavily and even more so when she started dotting kisses down the line of his jaw.

"Okay?"

He could only nod helplessly, knowing perfectly that she was teasing him when she nuzzled against his neck.

He instantly felt her devilish smile against his skin, after which, she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, and quickly pulled back. Though he felt his body protest, he did not show it.

"I'll be calling the room service for lunch then," she said, wrapping the bed sheets around her naked body.

She was definitely a tease, but he loved her.

* * *

"You're going out?"

She had just served him, but unlike the previous days, when she had joined him, she had just told him that she wanted to go out.

"Yeah, huh, I just realized that some ingredients for tonight's dinner were missing…"

He lowered his gaze to meet his plate. As much as he had been hungry a little while ago, the sudden thought of eating alone had made him forget that feeling. He had already grown used to having her join him for lunch.

"You want me to come?"

Her eyes immediately widened at his question. While she would have loved to have him go out of the apartment at any other instance, right now she really needed some time alone for a thorough inspection of her feelings…

"Hm, I thought you didn't like to go out…"

"Right, but - "

"It's okay Alex, I'll just go by myself," she had decided to cut him, perfectly aware that she would probably give in if he insisted a little more.

Hesitating for a moment, she finally patted his head, giving him a nervous smile, before continuing.

"You want me to bring you something?"

When he slowly shook his head, she felt relieved.

"I'll be on my way then… "

She had started to turn round, only to feel him grab hold of her wrist.

"Wait," he paused, giving her a look full of uncertainty before going on, "Cagalli, is something wrong?"

"No," she answered weakly, cringing inwardly at how fake it had sounded.

Unconvinced, he let go of her hand, and tilting his head to the side, he spoke in a voice now full of concern.

"Cagalli, if it's about this morning…"

She instantly paled. Had he seen through her? She looked at him apprehensively, but he soon continued, unaware of her distress.

"I'm really sorry, okay? I did it purposefully…" he looked down at his hands, avoiding her eyes, "But if you want it, we can just file for a divorce…"

_Phew! _Relieved, she could only smile. So he had been thinking that she was still angry about the simulated wedding?

A little less nervous now, she once again brought out her hand to pat his head.

"I'm not mad anymore… Don't worry," she assured him, giving him a sincere smile when he looked up at her. "In any case, we can't split-up in this game…"

She watched as his expression changed from an apologetic to a reassured one. And he actually grinned before asking her, in a playful tone which she found irresistible, "Then how about you bring back some chocolate for your husband?"

"What will your wife get in return?" she retorted, deciding to play along.

"Anything you want…" he replied seductively, winking at her.

She swallowed, hoping her blush had gone unnoticed. Inhaling, she then quickly turned around, saying a loud 'alright' before rushing to the door.

* * *

"Oh my God!"

Slumping against the now closed door, she allowed herself to fall down on the floor, her head resting in her hands.

She sincerely doubted she'd be able to go on like that any longer. Having to stay alone with him, confined in that apartment was getting even harder with each passing day. The cold Alex had turned into… the sweetest guy on Earth! Adding to that the facts that he was drop-dead gorgeous, intelligent, and incredibly mysterious and… Oh well, it was only natural for anyone to be attracted to him, right?

But she was not anyone and it felt terribly wrong. Alex was her friend, Kira's best friend, Lacus' ex-boyfriend… and 23 for Pete's sake! She should only consider him as a friend. _Only a friend…_ But how come a friend was able to unconsciously make her feel all nervous one minute and comfortable the next one?

_Argh! Okay, maybe I have something for him._ But damn, he was the one at fault! Hadn't he been openly flirting with her a little while ago? _Okay, maybe it was not really flirting, but still…_ Hadn't he asked 'her' to marry him earlier? Because of him, she had even caught herself day-dreaming about her life as Mrs. Alex Dino. It was as if he was unaware of his own assets. He was definitely the one to blame for all this.

Slowly getting up, she shook her head with a strange determination. _I have to be stong_! It was only a crush anyway… A crush, just like the one she had for Shinn. _Why do I always fancy the inaccessible ones? _Sighing, she started to make her way out of the residential complex, her thoughts still fixed on the familiar blunette.

* * *

"Thank you and have a nice day!" she smiled as she handed the customer the change. Yet as soon as the latter was outside the store, she quickly wiped her brow, and rushed to the back store to find her brother.

"That one was terrible Shinn! Can you believe he made me tag along and hold his basket? Thank God the store was almost empty. Argh, old geezers shouldn't leave their homes…"

Shinn only shrugged at her observation.

"You should have more respect for the elderly…"

"Yeah, I know, but you're not the one coping with them each and every day… It's like all of grandpa's friends have decided to meet here."

"Shall I remind you that you're the one who wanted to be in charge of the cash register? Do you think I enjoy being in the back store all day long? You should not complain that much Mayu…"

She sat down on one of the huge boxes that contained she knew not what. Swinging her legs, she watched as Shinn kept on sweeping the floor. Basically his work only consisted of some sweeping and cleaning. It looked much easier than hers.

"Hm, Shinn, you wanna switch?"

He only smirked in response, throwing her the broom and the apron.

"Remember that you're the one who wanted to switch Mayu…"

* * *

Damn, Mayu had been right! As much as he respected the elderly, the latter could be terribly annoying. Didn't they even know the meaning of self-service? Well, at least, he no longer had to sweep…It was better to take his own advice and not to complain. Still, he would never have imagined work in the front boutique as boring.

Thinking that the store was now empty, he turned around and would certainly have gone to the back store to check up on Mayu when -

"Hm, excuse me Sir…"

_Sigh, if that's another customer who wants me to show her around the store, I swear I'll just ask Mayu to take back her post._

He put on a fake smile on his face before turning back.

"How can I – Cagalli?"

"Shinn?"

* * *

_Argh! Sweeping is even more boring than those old geezers! _

Ten minutes; that was the total time taken for Mayu to reach that conclusion. Yet, she had wanted to prove Shinn that she could do it. Her determination had taken exactly one hour to vanish.

"Oi Shi - "

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the latter let out a chuckle. Stealthily, she slid from the back store, and hid herself behind some huge boxes in the front boutique. That way she could spy on him without being seen.

The suspect, alias Shinn, was talking to a rather good-looking young female… Hmm, could she be the 'girlfriend- to-be'?_ Probably… _She took some time to examine the stranger.Thankfully, the unknown female was not the slutty-looking type of girl. She was blonde, with striking amber eyes, and was wearing a My Chemical Romance hoodie. _Oh My God! She's wearing a My Chemical Romance hoodie?_ She definitely had to be Shinn's girlfriend-to-be! Anyone with good taste in music was worthy of her brother!

_Okay, now I just have to hear what they are talking about…_

"Yeah, we have them in three different flavours. Nuts, mint and caramel. Which one would you want?"

"I'll take them all."

_Even more boring than sweeping!_

She watched as the blonde handed him the money. She looked a little nervous… _Hehe, so Shinn can really make a girl nervous, eh?_

"Huh, Shinn it was nice seeing you again… I, huh, actually wanted to apologize for last time. I, like, left you all alone in that park that day and - "

"It's okay… You probably went to apologize to him, right?"

The blonde girl laughed lightly before replying to him.

"Not exactly, but in any case, it's all thanks to you if we're on good terms today…"

Though Mayu had no idea what they were talking about, it was easy to see that there was something between those two. Shinn had adopted a cool demeanor, and the blonde fan of MCR seemed to be way too tensed to be natural.

_Haha! So she's really his girlfriend-to-be!_

"Don't mention it…"

She watched as the blonde girl took her package, and prepared herself to leave…

"Well then, I guess I'll see you again next time I want some chocolate…"

Mayu could not believe her eyes. Shinn had only nodded! He had not even attempted to make her stay a little longer! _What a deception…_ So, he absolutely needed her help with girls. _Don't worry! Here comes Cupid Mayu!_

She quickly got up from her hiding place, and loudly exclaimed, "Oi Shinn, I'm getting bored back there…" succeeding in attracting the couple's attention before the blonde left.

_Success!_

"Weren't you going out for lunch? Why don't you leave me to take care of the cash register?"

Shinn eyed her skeptically. He did not seem to understand that she was trying to help him. _Hell, he can be so oblivious at times!_

"Oh," she then continued moving towards the blonde, "Sorry, I hadn't noticed you … I'm Mayu, Shinn's sister."

Extending her hand, she only watched as the yet-to-be-named blonde gave a questioning look to Shinn before, shaking her hand and replying.

"Hm, nice to meet you Mayu. I'm Cagalli, a friend of Shinn."

"Oh that's a nice name, _Cagalli_," she said, stressing on her name as she winked at Shinn. "Since Shinn was going out for lunch, why don't you join him? His treat!"

The blonde took a rapid glance at her watch before answering.

"Hm, I guess I could accept, huh, if that's okay with you Shinn…"

The poor boy seemed to be completely lost, but he soon regained his cool, and hastily replied.

"Yeah, sure…"

He quickly got from behind the counter and accompanied Cagalli to the exit, looking back only to mouth a 'thank you' to his little sister.

_Hehe, another success for Cupid Mayu._

* * *

It felt awkward.

They had been walking side by side for a little more than five minutes, and she had not yet uttered a word.

What if she had felt forced to accept? _Oh no…_

"Hm, so…"

She looked at him, and he felt unsure about what to say next.

"Where do you want to have lunch?"

"In fact, I'm not really hungry… How about we go and have some smoothies instead? There's a café not too far from here…"

"Okay," he replied, pausing to take a look at her before continuing, "Hm, Cagalli, is something wrong?"

He noticed her eyes widening at his question. Hadn't he seen that, he would probably have believed her.

"No… why?"

"You seem to be worried about something…"

Laughing nervously, she only brushed the subject away by asking him not to worry…

_Maybe she's having more problems with the one she's taking care of…_

* * *

_Am I stupid or what?_

She could not believe she had accepted to 'go out' with Shinn. Right, it was nothing like a date. But she had been supposed to spend some time alone to try and sort out her feelings. Not in the company of Shinn, who, with his kindness, his charisma and his good looks, only added more to her confusion. _Argh, it's like I'm jumping out of the frying pan, into a fire!_

They had just reached the café and Shinn had been acting like a proper gentleman all the way. He had tried to initiate a conversation and had apologized for his sister's behaviour, though she had actually found Mayu really sympathetic. He had even pulled her chair out for her and gently pushed it back into place, when she had taken the seat. _Aww!_

To think that they had only met once before, if she didn't count the year they had spent as classmates of course. And he was already acting like he was more than just her friend. _I'm far from complaining but it's strange! _Not that you could have called them friends before but still…

For her part, she had only seen him as her crush before the talk in the park and she doubted he had ever seen her as anything more than just a classmate. Maybe she had succeeded in charming him at the park! _Haha, who am I kidding?_

In any case, she decided to allow herself to relax as she watched him return from the counter with two cups of smoothies. It was just stupid to allow her messed up mind to ruin the moment she had been waiting for since she had first seen him in that Mathematics class.

"Here," he grinned at her when he handed her the strawberry smoothie she had asked for.

She felt her pulse quicken when she looked at him. _Oh My God! He's just grinned at me!_

"Thanks…"

She smiled timidly at him, wishing she could find something interesting to talk about. Fortunately, he spoke first.

"So, how is your assignment going?"

_Unfortunately, he's spoken first._

Green eyes flashed through her mind and she felt herself unable to speak about him to Shinn. It just felt terribly wrong.

Luckily, she was saved by ringing of his mobile phone. He excused himself, and quickly answered.

_Phew! _

Alas, he came back with some bad news.

"It was Mayu… Hm, seems like she needs me in the grocery store…" he looked a little pissed, and that made her heart soar to think that he might possibly have wanted to spend a little more time with her.

"Oh, it's okay, you can just head back," she looked up at him reassuringly quietly wondering how he could look so handsome by merely standing with that pouty look on his face.

"Yeah," he sighed, shifting uncomfortably on his legs before going on, "hm, Cagalli, I was happy to see you today. It's a pity that I have to go back…"

She kept on looking at him, quite uncertain about where he was heading.

"So, I was, like, wondering if we could meet some other time, like for dinner or lunch, somewhere, huh, if you want to of course…"

She swallowed.

_Haha, I must have heard it wrong, right? There's no way Shinn would be asking me to go out with him… Yeah, that's it… I must have misunderstood._

She spared a look at Shinn who seemed to be expecting an answer…

"Like on a date?" she asked humorously, half hoping she had not misunderstood at all.

She could have fainted when he nodded.

* * *

**Chapter 8 up... Thanks for reading my fic! You don't know how much it means to me :)**

**Dinah: Thank you for the review. I'm really sorry for the errors I've left in the previous chapter. I hope they were not that bad... Well, you see, English is not my native language, and I've got no beta-reader... So it's kinda difficult to locate my own errors... I still hope you understood the chapter on the whole... **

**Katkat: Thanks for the review. Hm, this chapter is long as well. In fact, I tend to write longer chapters because I don't update as often... Anyway, I'm happy you enjoyed the previous chapter. Thanks for your suggestions. I'll take note of them! :)**

**Now,**** as you must have noticed,**** I don't usually beg for reviews... But, I really want at least 18 or 13 reviews for this chapter! **

**So, review, pretty please? I'll give you a cookie, or even better, if I can, I'll answer any 1 question you have on this story or on my other story... Nice deal, huh?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter... More about Athrun's past will be revealed!  
**

**One last thing, do you think I need a beta reader?**

**Well then, thanks again for reading! :)**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D  
**

**Chapter 9 - Part 1  
**

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_Sigh._

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Athrun once again let out a frustrated sigh as he watched the clock tick the time away.

Three hours.

It had been three _intolerably_ long hours since she had been gone. Shopping for some ingredients could not possibly take that long, right?

* * *

After one hour, he had tried to convince himself that she was just taking a stroll to enjoy the weather. It was particularly cloudy that day, and he knew – well – she had once told him that she despised sunny days. So he had really hoped that she had only been walking around, maybe having a little fun outside before coming back _home_ to him.

But, after two hours, he had realized that that scenario just did not make sense. People did not roam about for two _damn_ hours! Consequently, he had taken place in front of his bedroom clock, fidgeting in his wheelchair as many more scenarios began to develop within his over creative mind. All the while, he had been trying to ignore the little voice in his head telling him that something bad might have happened to her… in vain.

And now, after three hours, he had come to a point where he could only glare at that stupid clock, silently cursing himself for his lack of thoughtfulness. He should have insisted to accompany her… but more importantly, he should have asked her for her mobile phone number; a simple insightful act he had never thought about before.

That way, he would not have been restless and helpless, miserably waiting for her to come back. He would have been able to contact her, to hear her reassuring voice telling him that everything was fine. Because it was really killing him not to know where she was or whether she was… _no, she definitely has to be alright_.

* * *

To tell the truth, he had never once believed he would have found himself in such a situation. Her incessant presence by his side had left some kind of stain upon him. She was the only one who had been allowed into his shell, the only one with whom he had spent so much time alone in the past year… And while he had almost alienated his own best friends by his cold pretense, that stranger had not given up on him. She had confirmed herself as his friend… but he had just realized that she had become more than that in his eyes.

How he had changed in the last few days… It was frightening to see the effect of her absence on him; to see how much he _missed_ her. True, she was now some sort of addiction, an unhealthy one - that he knew - from which he was all but willing to be cured.

* * *

He shifted once again in his wheelchair, wondering if he should try to contact Kira or Lacus… The latter would surely know how to reach her. But was it worth making them worry? Indeed, she had been gone for a little more than three hours. But he was maybe overreacting. It had only been three hours after all, and he was already thinking of the worst. Maybe he was just being paranoid… but what if?

_Argh!_

In all that uncertainty, he was at least positive about one thing. He was going to turn crazy if she did not come back before long…

* * *

Fortunately for his sanity, he soon heard three distinctive knocks on the apartment's front door. As annoyed as he usually was by her 'three knocks' habit, the only feeling which filled him then was relief.

_Thank God I was only overreacting._

Without thinking twice, he got out of his room as he rushed to the door, as quickly as the wheelchair allowed him to.

Still, in his hurry, it never occurred to him that Cagalli already had the keys of the apartment and no longer needed to knock at the front door…

* * *

Blue and purple eyes widened in surprise at the scene before them. While they had been expecting to see a disheartened Athrun, the one answering the door was instead, wearing a huge smile… which soon disappeared the moment he noticed them.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was surprisingly harsh. Unconsciously, he had stiffened in his wheelchair, his brow had creased, and his eyes had narrowed; yes, hidden he was, once again behind his mask. He could not help wondering why _they_ had come. He had not been ready to face them. Not after what he had done…

"We're also glad to see you again, Athrun… or should I say Alex?"

The platinum haired guy had spoken first, a smirk gracing his features, his voice tinted with sarcasm… Yet oddly he appeared to be rather collected and calm. On the other hand, the blond man accompanying him looked quite nervous. He was avoiding Athrun's gaze like plague, his arms crossed across his chest… It was obvious that he was as uncomfortable as Athrun himself.

"Yzak, Dearka," he greeted, straining to make his voice softer. After all it had all been his fault that they were now on such terms. He had no right to blame them; instead, he should be grateful that they had come to visit him.

Clearing his throat, he then continued in what he thought was an acceptable tone of voice, "It's been a long time…"

_That was lame…_

"Not so long…" came as Dearka's reply, the latter, still not looking at him.

Athrun could only stare in his direction, not quite understanding what he meant by that. It had been one year since they had last met. _Not so long?_ Had they succeeded in moving on while he had been trapped in his guilt?

Cudgeling his brain, he tried to find the right words that could be spoken to those persons; the two friends he regretted having pushed out of his life because of _her_.

"Hm, why are you here?" was all he could come up with.

_That was lamer…_

He followed them in the living room, still waiting for their answer as he watched them make themselves at home, taking their place in his couch.

"Lacus called… She wanted me to check up on yo – Cagalli," it was Yzak who had spoken. His voice was cold but warmed up a little at the mention of her name. "Where is she, by the way?"

_Cagalli…? _

"How do you know her?"

The raspy edge in Athrun's voice had come back.

_That was plain stupid… _

He had not seen them for one year, one very long year. He had hurt them, had destroyed their friendship. Yet they were there in his living room. An apology would have been wiser, or even a plea for their forgiveness, but at the mention of her;_ his_ Cagalli, he had lost all notion of common sense.

He shook his head. What was he even thinking about? She was not his to start with… It was becoming a habit for him to pretend Cagalli had no life besides taking care of him… It was really pathetic, yeah he knew that. He needed her like a drug addict needed his daily dose of heroin.

But it was not his fault, right? He felt something very strong for her. She had, in the end, given him back his faith in humanity. He was endlessly grateful for her simple presence by his side.

Therefore, it was normal to find the simple thought of her spending some time with someone else disturbing, right? He was not jealous, no he swears he wasn't.

_Jealous of Yzak? Please…_

Surely Kira had introduced them. Just because he had cut them out of his life did not mean that Kira had to do the same…

Anyway, it was just that he felt some kind of need to look after her. The only plausible explanation was that she was Kira's sister and Kira was someone he considered as a brother. So, logically, Cagalli was his sort-of-sister. A very fascinating and lovely younger sort-of-sister. Yeah, that was it…

_Yeah, right…Who am I kidding?_

* * *

Thankfully, he had no time to dwell any longer on that trail of thought for Yzak soon replied to his question. And though he was no longer interested in the story, being certain that he had guessed the circumstances right, he still listened.

"Kira found her a little more than a year ago, some time before his wedding. Actually he had planned to introduce her to everyone on that day. But since some persons could not be present -," he paused, looking at Athrun with eyes full of disappointment.

Athrun had to lower his gaze shamefully. He had forced Kira to choose between his and their presence on his wedding day. How deeply he regretted his foolishness, his naivety, his love for _her_…

He was still looking at his feet when Yzak continued.

"- including Cagalli herself, he decided to postpone the meeting… Unfortunately, some time after the wedding -" Yzak paused once again, giving Athrun a look full of compassion when the latter met his gaze.

"- well, you know what happened…"

Yeah he knew perfectly what had happened. The pain was still raw, the wound still open… He remembered _her _once again, while Yzak kept on telling about his first meeting with Cagalli...But he was no longer listening.

The memory had resurfaced, so suddenly, so cruelly... He felt the now familiar lump in his throat as he pictured her through his mind's eyes.

Her beautiful red hair, her blue eyes...

_Luna_…

* * *

**My sincere apologies for that filler chapter! It's pretty much not interesting at all, I know... **

**Anyway, thanks to all those who are still reading this fic... Hopefully I didn't lose all my readers due to the long period of no update (for which I'm very sorry btw...)**

**Blame my job for that... --;**

**Katkat: Your idea was far from stupid! I found it rather interesting... See who I'm using as the bad girl? ;) Thanks for the review :) **

**dinah: thank you! Yeah, Shinn's done the first move... But we don't know yet how Cagalli's reacted... hehe :) oh, and don't worry, I'm not giving up... I'm doing my best to keep on writing but it's kinda difficult to get the chapters up as often as i used to... and I'm very sorry for that :(**

**animelover: thanks! I'm really happy you like the story :) Sorry for the late update :(**

**Rayar: -gives you a virtual cookie- lol thanks for the review!**

**Milisante: Thank you! Well, we can say she's rather confused right now... as is Athrun in this chapter... ;)**

**Mage666: waoh! you're engrossed with my story? I'm so flattered though i find it strange that people actually like what _I _write**

**Strata: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked the chapter...**

**Hades.Throne.Heiress: hm maybe she was expecting him to tell her she had misunderstood lul thanks for the review**

**ChildishVampire: here's an update for you... sorry it took me soo long**

**ASUKA-CHANNIES: Haha! Thanks for the review!**

**Saemin: aww! Thanks so much! Sorry it took me that long to update!  
**

**pinkberry: Oh, don't mention it! :) I'm glad you like the chapter! My writing is very good? -blushes- thanks so much!! Though I think you're exaggerating... lol Hm, will his lie really destroy their relationship?? As much as I want to give a spoiler... I won't lul**

**AsuCaga01: thanks for the review. Does Shinn really like Cagalli? I wouldn't bet on that... -oh no, i just gave a spoiler, or did I?- lul Anyway, you'll get to understand his feelings in the next chapters...**

**animegirl1o1: thanks for the review... and don't worry about Shinn... I've got plans for him :)**

**Well then people, please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter? thank you!  
**

**Wanna know more about Athrun's past? Or about Luna (NOTE: she's in no way related to Meyrin in this fic)? Or about whether or not Cagalli's gone missing? Or even about Cagalli's reaction to Shinn? **

**Stay tuned for Part 2 of this chapter!!**

**Oh, one last thing... have you read Twilight (the vampire book by Stephenie Meyer)? If yes, have you seen the teaser trailer for the movie? OMG! I just can't wait for it... or for Breaking Dawn either! I so love Edward Cullen! lol**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Chapter 9 – Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D**

* * *

"I'm so sorry..."

Those had been the first words she had uttered to him. He still remembered the whole scene; how she had pronounced each syllable and how she had looked oh so childlike and innocent…

Unfortunately, it seemed like his memory was always flawless when it came to her.

* * *

Athrun had been seven when he had first experienced betrayal. Though at that time, he had not really understood the meaning of that word until he had accidentally heard his parents argue about it.

Little Athrun had actually been hiding inside the wall closet of his parents' room, sincerely not-spying on them when he had overheard their discussion.

"Can you believe that? Betrayed by his friends at such a young age… No one should have to live through this…"

His mother's voice had been full of sadness.

"That's why I always wanted him to get a private tutor. But you were always against it… Always saying that a public school would be better for him… See what happened Lenore?"

His father had spoken in a collected tone but indignation had been apparent on his face.

That had made Athrun confused. He was aware that they were arguing because of him, though he was not quite sure about the reason why. As far as he knew he had not done anything wrong. He got good grades, was always polite to his teachers and fellow classmates, and never missed doing his homework… He had done absolutely nothing to upset his parents like that…

Still, he had eventually stepped out from his hiding place, and had said in a manner which had almost broken his parents' hearts.

"Mummy, Daddy, please stop arguing… I'm really sorry. I won't do it again…"

The look of sympathy on their faces had been stamped in his memory. They had tried to reassure him by saying that he had done nothing wrong, had blamed his 'friends' instead, saying that the said friends had asked for money to befriend him…

Right, he had been seven when he had understood who he really was; Athrun Zala, heir of Patrick Zala, one of the richest and most influential men in Plants.

And it was at that age that he had realized that money would always be the root of all his problems; that he would never be like his other 'friends'… That people would in the end most probably come to him for his status and his wealth instead of his personality …

* * *

That incident had deeply affected him, though he had tried his best not to show it. He had refused to quit his school, promising to his parents that he would be more careful in the future…

And he had kept his words although there had come a time when he had tried to rebel against his destiny. But after the death of Lenore when he had been fifteen, he had understood that there was no use in fighting who he really was. His father had been already been through much grief, and he had not been willing to add more to his pain. Besides, he could not change the fact that at the simple mention of his name, the world would kneel at his feet…

At least, in those school years, he had succeeded in making a true friend in the name of Kira Yamato, a clumsy and timid boy he had met in the science club. The latter had been the only one, apart from Lacus, who had seemed never to care about what he had or who he was.

Well, he had survived his teenage years thanks to them. And when he had finally introduced the two of them, he had not been conscious that he would have had to face yet another betrayal.

He had been eighteen when they had come to him to announce that they were in love. It had been like taking a stab right into his heart. The only persons he trusted, his girlfriend and his best friend, in love with each other. How ironic…

He had tried to avoid them then, to ignore their apologies… But somehow, he had realized that he could not just go on like that. Loneliness felt so lonely alone. They had after all been his only true friends. In any case, he had never really been in love with Lacus. She had just been someone he had enjoyed spending time with. A _friend_. He had not lost to Kira; he had not even lost in fact.

Holding a grudge against the couple would only have been stupid. Therefore he had forgiven them, though the bitterness of the situation had taken some time to fade away…

After Lacus, he had been more cautious with girls. Sure, he had some affairs then and again but had never allowed any relationship get more serious. He had realized that most women were mostly interested in him for his money… and the fact that he had become a sex-symbol, all thanks to the media, did not help.

* * *

Subsequently, when at twenty two, he had finally graduated from university and had taken his post as vice president of the Zala Corp., where had met two new friends, Yzak and Dearka, realization had dawned on him that he would probably never be able to find _the one_.

But that had been only a few weeks before his meeting with Luna.

Indeed, their story had started like a Hollywood romance. So typical, almost clichéd. She had been a waitress in a café; he had been the rich guy falling for her. It had happened all so suddenly, so unexpectedly. He had sincerely thought she had been the one he had been looking for.

* * *

He remembered that night perfectly. The café had been empty, as expected. Midnight had never been a time for crowds in coffee shops anyway.

Actually, he should not have been there, but he had been craving for a break from his work. Wearing his long overcoat, dark shades and the inevitable knitted hat to hide his long hair, he had therefore gone there and had ordered some coffee only to find himself victim of her clumsiness. Fate had wanted her to inadvertently spill some of that hot liquid down on him.

Evidently, that had made him jump off his chair, and with that, the hat had fallen from his head to reveal his long tresses. Well, she had instantly recognized him then, despite the Alex Dino cover, but what had attracted his attention had been the fact that she had not been dazzled like the other girls. Au contraire, he had seen apprehension in her eyes.

There had been no 'Oh my God! It's Athrun Zala', no attempt at glomping him, not even a flirtatious look. Only an apology.

"I'm so sorry…" She had looked so fragile, almost fearful; like a child who had been caught stealing a candy… and the innocence in her voice had touched him. "Please don't tell anyone about this or I might lose my job..."

"It's alright, don't you worry…" had been all he had come with as an answer. He had immediately been entranced by her. Her features, her manners… Everything…

* * *

So the 'midnight coffee' had become a routine, and by the end of one week, he had already succeeded in making her open up to him.

In fact Luna had been a dance student who had abandoned home and family to pursue her dream, but since she was not particularly rich, she had been doing small jobs to earn money for her college fees. That was how she had come to work in that coffee shop on night shift.

It had been refreshing to hear her talk about her dreams, her life back at home… Her strength and independence had been admirable, and not once had they mentioned anything about his wealth.

He had almost felt normal with her and had been enthralled by the simple fact that she had been willing to spend her words on him. And therefore before he had even realized it, he had already fallen for her. _Fast_ and _Hard_.

* * *

However, it had taken him much effort to convince her to become his girlfriend. She had been against all sort of formalization of their relationship; not wanting to be known as Athrun Zala's latest conquest, not wanting to be put in the spotlight. But when he had finally succeeded, after showering her with promises of anonymity, which he had surprisingly been able to keep, he had concluded that she had been well worth the chase – or so he had thought at that time…

Eventually, he had made her quit her job, had proposed to sponsor her college fees and had even bought her a new apartment… He had wanted the only best for her, would have given her anything to make her happy. But, in doing so he had not realized that money had been quickly transforming their relationship.

The autonomous girl, who had at first been reluctant in accepting his gifts, always using the excuse that she did not want him to spend his money on her, had gradually been changing into some kind of money-thirsty being, demanding and artificial.

So, the fake fairytale had lasted for one whole year before his friends Yzak and Dearka, for instance, (since Kira and Lacus had been too busy dealing with their upcoming wedding) had decided to intervene.

They had started by warning him, telling him that she was no longer the Luna he had fallen in love with. And after that, they had tried to make him realize that she was money-minded… But he had been too blinded by love, by her. So, following her advices, he had cut them out of his life.

A serious argument with his dad had followed then. The latter had been terribly disappointed in his behaviour. Pushing his friends away had been one thing, but letting the whole situation affect their work had been another. Yzak and Dearka had, in effect, left the Zala Corp. after the fight and he had done nothing to stop them.

According to Patrick, he had been immature for choosing a girl, who was obviously interested in him for money, over his friends…

And that simple remark had left Athrun disturbed and infuriated. It had been as if the world was against them… It had had nothing to do with his _damn_ money. He had been certain of that, had never questioned Luna's love for him. Therefore, he had ended up doing the only thing he had thought would prove them all wrong. Quitting the company and giving up on his legacy, not caring at that time, about how much he would hurt his father.

* * *

It had been a difficult decision to take but he had been certain that everything would turn out right with Luna by his side. He had already pictured his life with her, had wanted her to be the mother of his children… A life with her had been all he had wished for, and giving up his position in the company, his wealth and some of his friends was a price he had been willing to pay for their happiness.

But she had not shared his enthusiasm. He remembered how she had tried every possible way to coax him to forgive his dad. Emotional blackmail, physical ministrations, hell, she had even given him the cold shoulder. But his mind had been set on his resolution…

That might have been the impetus that had made her drop her pretense… In point of fact, soon after Kira's wedding, he found out evidence about her infidelity; boxers he did not own under their bed. Not very discreet, huh? But he had not been ready to accept it. Desperate as he had been, he had therefore pretended not to know anything… And he would certainly have continued to live in that lie hadn't he surprised her in bed with her lover.

* * *

"Why?"

With all his self control, he had kicked the intruder out, not wanting to break down right in front of that man…

"Look, Athrun, it was all going to end… It might as well have been my fault. I guess this charade had to come to an end… Sorry, but I never loved anything about you but your money."

She had looked serene, clad in nothing more than the blankets. It had been as if she had long been waiting for that moment to come. Still her words had come out spitefully.

"You're lying, right? This – this can't be true Luna… Why are you doing this?"

He had almost choked on his words from resentment... It had just been unconceivable; sure he had known she had been having an affair but had never expected her to be so careless, so open about it. And to tell him that she never loved him? Surely she should have been lying…

"It's simple, I never loved you… You were just an easy way to escape from poverty but I've now found your replacement. "

She had gotten up from the bed while talking, her pale skin as tempting as ever… And approaching him, she had allowed a finger to graze his chest as she had whispered in that mellow voice he had always loved,

"No one will ever love you Athrun. They'll only be interested in your money. They are all like me…" she had paused, looking at him with disdain before continuing, "or maybe you could just find someone else now that you're poor…"

She could not have been crueler, so hateful and heartless. That had not been the Luna he had fallen for… The whole situation had seemed too absurd to be true. He would never have thought of anything like that even in his worst nightmares.

Hence, as if to prove to himself that she had been lying, that in fact their love had always been real, he had taken her by the shoulders, had yanked her against him and a hand forced to her chin, he had kissed her, possessively, desperately, with all the passion that he had ever felt for her.

She could not have been faking her love for him, it was just impossible. She had been his everything; he had abandoned all he had for her… She could not have been using him, no…

Urgently, his lips had tried to coerce her in telling the truth he had wanted to hear; that she loved him and always would… But then, there had been no response to the kiss, no response to his love…

"You're pitiful Athrun…" she had only said before pushing him away.

* * *

The rest of the night had gone by in a blur. He only remembered her packing her things, leaving the pieces of his broken heart behind in their now empty house, where he had sat, silently reflecting on his mistakes in their relationship.

He had spent a sleepless night, blaming himself and considering ways to make her return to him. And he had actually been on the phone, early the next morning, frantically begging to her voice mail for her to come back, when he had heard someone knock at the door.

But as opposed to what he had thought, that had not been Luna who had come back telling him that she had only been joking… Instead he had found himself in front of his dad, Patrick Zala, the man he had deserted some time ago…

"I'm sorry son…"

His voice had been compassionate, even a little too compassionate. But then Athrun had never expected the reason behind his sympathy.

"There's been an accident on the old bridge… Supposedly, _she_ was in the car with her colleague when it went right down into the river… He died right away, but…" Patrick had paused then, embracing him just like he did when his mother had passed away, "Son, the police is still searching for her body…"

* * *

But_ her_ body was never found. After three days, the researches had stopped and she had been declared dead.

_Dead; _just like her male 'colleague'. Funny how everyone had omitted the fact that Luna had been unemployed.

But then, to hell her infidelity. She had _died._ And that had been an even greater blow for Athrun. She had left him for ever_, _left him behind with the guilt which had slowly consumed him.

For he had felt responsible for everything that had gone wrong, so much that he had even reached a point where he had started to hate himself… Self hatred for his trust in her, for his love for her, for his inability to completely despise her despite everything she had done, and for his damn money which had caused her to change…

Because he was certain about one thing; Luna had not been like that when he had first met her. Denial? No, he was sure that his money had triggered her transformation into that heartless monster and that thought had been hard to live with.

For months he had therefore secluded himself, sinking deeper in his depression and living like a hermit, away from humanity, from everything… He had refused to follow sessions with a therapist as counseled by his father, who had been doing his best for the story not to spread in the media.

Patrick had indeed been of much support during that difficult phase, as had been Lacus and Kira. But no one could have understood his pain then. He had become a living shell who had been disgusted by the simple act of existing. Thus one day, he had woken up with an idea, a very stupid idea which had nearly cost him his life some weeks ago.

Nobody knew it but his accident had not been, well, very accidental…

* * *

**Woohoo! I've reached 100 reviews for 'Assignment'!! OMG! I'm so terribly happy!! I had never expected to reach that number of reviews when that lame idea popped into my mind... Maybe it's not that lame after all! :D**

**Well, I'd like to thank some people:**

**_Milisante:_ my first reviewer ever!!  
**

**_dinah_ and _katkat:_ my two favourite anonymous reviewers...  
**

**_Mage666_ and _.Heiress_: who've been supporting this fic since chapter 1**

**_Strata-Assassin_: my 100th reviewer!! :D**

**_ASUKA-CHANNIES_: for her inspirational and funny reviews... Haha! ;)  
**

**_Rayar_: for her support! –gives you another cookie-**

**_SamuraiGirl7_: for her advices.**

**_junon2, AsuCagafan, stubbornheroine, cagallirockz, Minatsuki, AsuCaga01, ChildishVampire, shiho-jule, moi, EmraldaSakuraReed, Sundowners., Baka-eros xD, cagallisupporter, tentenweaponmaster, kouhaixsempai, ZGMF-X17S Hierarch, YLCourt, animegirl1o1, Saemin, trulyanimelover06, kimborliee_, and _Satu-chan_... Simply for reviewing and showing me your support... again thanks thanks thanks!! :)  
**

**And last but not least...**_** PINKBERRY**_**!! This girl so totally rocks... Really!! She's the BESTEST (better than best)!! Thanks for your never ending support… :D  
**

**Oh, btw, I've added a 'FAQ about Assignment' section on my profile page… Any other questions you have will be answered there… And there's also a new poll!! Go and vote people!! ;) lul  
**

**Well then, since part 2 of chapter 9 was becoming extremely long, I've cut it in two... So expect part 3 very soon... Probably next week or during the week end... But I don't promise anything, ok? My apologies if you found this chapter boring... But at least, you now know about Athrun's past...  
**

**Anyway, are there any fans of Meteor Garden (Taiwanese version of HYD) or Hana Yori Dango here?? If yes, are you aware that there'll be a Korean version soon?? Korean F4!! -me excited- I so can't wait!! lul**

**Thanks again for reading!!**


	11. Chapter 9 Final Part

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not the owner of GS/GSD**

**Chapter 9 (Last part) - REVISED!**

* * *

"Athrun?"

He snapped out of his reverie at the sound of his name. Slowly gathering his thoughts, he watched as the unusually taciturn Dearka struggled for words.

"Hm, are you… alright? You've been, uh, spacing out…"

The latter seemed as uncomfortable as he had been some fifteen minutes ago, when they had first arrived in the apartment. But this time, it was for a completely different reason. Athrun had been reliving his past and they all knew it.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

The lie had come out automatically. After all, he had been using the same phrase over and over again for the past few months. Still, this time, no one got fooled. Neither of them commented though. Instead, they both shot him unconvinced looks which he decided to ignore. The staring session continued for a moment, until Yzak finally decided to break that awkward situation.

"Well, where's Cagalli?"

_Cagalli... _

While he had been driving through his memories, he had completely forgotten about his worries for her… It was strange how his past could still haunt him; make him forget such _important_ present matters… But the simple mention of her name had been enough to bring him back from his hell; to sooth him from his past demons.

He took a look at Yzak and wondered if he should tell him that she had gone missing. He was not sure about that himself, and hopefully, he had only been making a mountain out of a molehill. In which case, telling them about his doubts would probably end up making them concerned for nothing …

"Groceries, it'll take long," he therefore decided to answer when he noticed a frown appearing on Yzak's brow.

Right, there was no need to make them worry. Besides, he did not need them to stay and wait for her. He was perhaps being childish but he was not ready to _share_ her with them, not just yet.

"Oh," Yzak simply replied, the frown deepening. "We'll be on our way then," he added while getting up and prompting Dearka to do the same.

"Just tell Cagalli we came to visit…" was all Dearka said before following Yzak towards the exit.

* * *

Had that happened two months ago, Athrun would surely have allowed them to go and then, he would have fallen back into his lonesome moping. But though he felt relieved when they actually prepared to leave, he did something that was as surprising for them as it was for himself.

"Wait!"

They both turned around with stunned expressions. Athrun was certain that he was mirroring their astonishment. He was still not quite sure about why he had done that...

Maybe he had just realized that that was his last chance to mend things up between them, maybe what Cagalli had said was true; that it was time for him to stop pushing everyone out of his life…

And then just as unexpectedly as he had called out for them, the words that should have been uttered a long time ago just flew out of his mouth.

"I want to apologize..."

They did not budge, for Athrun's surprise and relief. With a little more confidence in himself he therefore continued.

"What I did was awful, and, I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I know it's too late for that … But I really wanted you to know that I'm sorry and I regret what I've done."

He had dropped his eyes half way through his little speech, and was certain Yzak would mock him for such mushy lines, but he had _finally_ done it.

And he felt _lighter_; just as if some weight had been taken off his shoulders.

Yes, he had pushed them once, had not expected them to come back but he had _finally_ decided not to do the same mistake again.

* * *

The blue haired guy did not have to wait long for their reaction. They both stared at him for a little while more before Dearka finally let out a sigh as he retraced his steps, to sit on the arm of the couch.

"Well, I guess it's better late than never…"

Yzak just _hmph_ed at Dearka's statement, as he followed him.

"We've been waiting for your apology for months, man..." Dearka then continued. "It was just stupid to ruin our friendship over a girl…"

_A girl I've mistaken as __**the**__ girl_… Athrun's lips twitched at that reminder but he decided not to mull over that as he waited for Yzak to speak.

He knew perfectly that the latter was not as tolerant as Dearka. He could not take his understanding for granted.

And the tension was indeed thick; almost palpable as he had the courage to meet his cold stare.

But then, Yzak spoke, the frown still on his brow, but a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, I guess we're both glad you did not die before you had the chance to apologize, Athrun."

His comment would have sounded harsh for anyone else … But that was Yzak, and Athrun could not have been gladder by what he had just said.

_They've accepted me back_.

* * *

He sat, motionless on his wheelchair; quietly fighting to keep his face straight. Men were not supposed to get overemotional over reconciliations, he knew that. But the whole feeling was kinda overwhelming and he could almost feel his eyes water from the sensation.

_Forgiveness…_

It was as if everything was turning back to normal, before he had first met _her_. A little bit too easily, but who was he to complain? Watching them, he wanted to tell them how grateful he was and how much he had missed them, but the only words which came out of his mouth were "Thank you, guys."

And obviously, the latter just shrugged it off.

* * *

"Nice haircut you got there. I'm sure Milly wouldn't mind taking some exclusive pictures of Athrun Zala when he comes back from England." Dearka winked.

Athrun just ran one of his hands through his hair as he replied.

"Yeah, courtesy of Cagalli Yula Athha. Told me I was out-of-date with the old one."

He had accompanied them to the doorway, still unused to that sudden friendliness. Indeed, the hermit had come out of his shell but such acceptance was a little weird for him.

He still smiled as he dared to ask them a question which had been trotting through his head for the last few weeks.

"I was wondering about something… It's all Milly's doing, right? The fact that the media thinks I'm in England?"

He knew perfectly that his father, as prosperous as he might be, had no extreme power over the media. Milly was another case. She was actually the chief editor and the photographer of 'Plants Daily' the most read paper in town. His father had indeed sought her to cover the whole Luna affair. But being Dearka's girlfriend, Athrun was not totally certain that she had been so keen in helping him a second time.

"Right," Dearka beamed. "What wouldn't she do for one of her man's friends?"

Athrun nodded, trying to ignore the uncertain feeling of present hidden motives while Yzak rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well then, I think this time we're really off…" the latter finally said looking straight at Athrun. "Just make sure you take good care of yourself."

Had that been said by Dearka, Athrun would surely have treated it lightly. But there had been something in Yzak's voice which had told him that the platinum haired had been trying to convey more than just a farewell.

And then it hit him.

"You know," he could only state dejectedly.

That certainly explained their easy understanding and why they had agreed to come and meet him when he deserved nothing more than their hatred…

Dearka looked away when Yzak finally replied.

"Yes."

"How? Lacus told you?"

It was futile to look for someone to blame. He should have known it; they had only come back because they pitied him.

"No, we were at the hospital when they did the screening…"

His eyes widened at Yzak's answer. So, he had not been wrong…That was really why they had decided to forgive him; because they had been there, had seen him at his worse and knew the worst was still to come…

_Ha, why else?_

He could almost laugh at the irony of things.

"That's what you meant by 'not so long', huh?"

He directed that question at Dearka who only gave him a nod as answer.

"Look, I'm tired… Leave. I really don't need your pity…"

They had come back, only to remind him of everything he had lost, of everything he had been trying to forget and of everything he _might_ lose… And that simple thought irritated him. Because deep down, he had truly believed they had come back for him, for their friendship…

But though the contempt he was feeling was barely audible in his voice, his friends knew better than to do as requested.

"It's not pity Athrun."

Yzak had spoken with much patience, a quality Athrun had never known him to possess.

"Then, what is it?" the latter finally asked, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Why did you come to visit me at the hospital? Why is Miriallia helping me? Why are you both here now?"

"Because, that's what friends are for_…_" Yzak simply replied.

Athrun did not know what he had been expecting, but that answer was definitely the one he had been aching for.

"I –," he had started saying, not quite certain about what he was trying to say when Yzak interrupted him.

"Just make sure you really have the surgery Athrun. I would hate to lose my only creditable rival."

* * *

"Whoa, man, I didn't know such deep words could come out of your mouth…" Dearka chuckled.

"Just shut the hell up Dearka or I'll throw you out of my car," he replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

They had just left the speechless but appreciative Athrun some minutes ago.

"Chill out, I was only joking," the blond man smiled before continuing in a serious tone. "Don't you think he's changed?"

Yzak spared a glance at him before answering.

"No, he's only turning back into the Athrun we knew…"

"Yeah, true…" Dearka paused before answering, "Maybe Cagalli's volcanic fire has helped to warm Athrun's icy heart up..."

Yzak just smirked at Dearka's statement.

"Definitely," he finally replied, remembering Athrun's expression each time the blonde girl was mentioned. _Yeah, that goes without saying…_

* * *

"Oh my God! That's so great!" the red haired girl exclaimed. "When, how, where?"

Cagalli lifted her eyes from her bowl of nachos to look at her best friend.

"Earlier today," she replied, miserably. "I met him at his store… Then we went out for some smoothies…"

Meyrin looked at her worriedly. Her crush had finally asked her out! Shouldn't she be jumping with joy? Okay, not literally, but still… Cagalli's lack of enthusiasm was somehow odd.

"What happened then?" she decided to ask the blonde.

"Then I accepted…" Cagalli tried to smile but that did not fool Meyrin.

"Cags, c'mon, something happened, right?"

"No, I - I'm extremely happy…"

"But?"

"But… I don't know…"

* * *

Cagalli could only sigh as she allowed her head to sink upon her folded arms on the table.

_What's wrong with me?_

After having spent she knew not how much time wandering around, trying to figure that out, she had finally ended up in a Mexican fast-food where she had urged Meyrin to come and meet her.

_Hell, Shinn has asked me out!_ She had been waiting forever for that day to come. Normally, she should have been the happiest person on Earth.

But it was obvious that she wasn't… And it was all the fault of that small part in her head which would keep nagging her about a certain blunette.

"Argh!" she finally let out a cry in frustration as she lifted her head to meet Meyrin's worried gaze.

"What if I told you there's another guy?"

* * *

"So, basically, you're having doubts about Shinn because you can't get the man you're taking care of, who by the way, _you've only known for a little more than one week_, out of your head?"

She just nodded at Meyrin's summary of her problems. Said like that, it was true that they sounded insignificant, even stupid, but they _were not_! And they had been messing with her head for the past few hours…

"Look, Cags, I understand…" the redhead finally exclaimed after a few moments of silence.

_Phew!_ _So she doesn't think I'm crazy!_ She felt relieved by what her best friend finally said.

"Then, what should I do?" she asked with obvious interest as she waited for meyrin to continue.

"Cags, I know you've been through a lot lately…" Meyrin paused, giving her a look full of compassion. "And I think it's normal, after having lost your dad, to look for another fatherly figure in your life…"

"Mey, I don't consider him as a 'fatherly figure'," Cagalli could only sigh.

_He is way too young for that…_

She had thought she had been clear enough. She was _attracted_ to Alex. She knew it and had decided to stop denying it. But there was more than just that physical pull. She really liked him on the whole, with his tormented and insecure personality and even his weird sense of humour.

"So, you're really attracted to _him_?" Meyrin finally asked, an eyebrow raised, to demonstrate her surprise.

"Yeah. Have you even listened to what I've been telling you earlier?"

"Yes, I know what you've said; that he's changed from the cold Dino to the lovable Alex," Meyrin paused, giving her a funny look before whispering, "but don't you think he's a little too old? I'm not judging you or anything, I also find some old persons sexy… Mr. Asuka is quite - " and she would have gone on hadn't an embarrassed Cagalli interrupted her.

"Wait… Mey, he's, hm, barely 24…"

_Right, I've never told her I was taking care of a young man… _

She groaned inwardly as she remembered that she had also mistaken Alex Dino for an elderly at the beginning of that assignment… which now felt like years ago.

"Oh," Meyrin laughed lightly, clearly as discomfited as Cagalli herself. "My bad, I thought you had fallen for - "

"Yeah, I kinda guessed what you were thinking… but Mey, you're not helping."

She was frowning and blushing at the same time, but she still hadn't found any solutions to her problems.

"Ah, right… Sorry…" Meyrin finally said. "Well, don't worry Cags, it's completely normal to feel what you're feeling…"

_Huh? _So it was normal to be attracted to Alex and Shinn at the same time?

"You see, this Dino guy's the only man you've spent so much time with, right? So that's it… You spend so much time with him that you grow to like him… Totally understandable."

_That's true_.

Sure, she had only known him for a little more than one week but she had been spending her days with him; had mathematically spent more time with him than with her own brother. And with each passing day, she had been learning more and more about him.

"Then, there's the attraction. Well, by what you've told me, I'm guessing he's an eye-candy… You don't have to blame yourself if you like his physique …"

_Right._

Alex was indeed the most gorgeous man she had ever met. Not that ogling at men was part of her hobbies, but, oh well…

"So, you mean that I can be attracted to a _friend_?"

Though Meyrin had offered a rationalized clarification of her thoughts, there was still something which didn't seem quite right.

_Friend…_

Meyrin rolled her eyes before replying, "Yeah, duh! But what you must keep in mind is that he's nothing more than that, okay? Because I'm sure you wouldn't want to ruin your chances with Shinn, right?"

_Nothing more than a friend… _

Was that really all she was feeling for Alex? _Friendship?_

"Yeah," Cagalli finally smiled with more enthusiasm than she was actually feeling, deciding at last to push her doubts away. "I would not want that…"

"Good," Meyrin simply replied before looking at her watch, "Well Cags, as much as I'd prefer to stay with you and hear more about that Dino guy, I really need to get back to the home…"

"Right, thanks a lot Mey," she said while getting up, "I guess I also need to head back… What time is it by the way?"

In her confusion, she had totally lost the notion of time. And she had not yet started to look for the missing ingredients._ Darn it_.

"4 p.m."

"What?!"

Her eyes were as large as saucers as she took a glance at her own watch. _Oh God!_

"Something's wrong, Cags?"

_Wrong?_ That was definitely an understatement! She had been gone for four hours! Surely she had gotten him worried.

_Or would he be?_

"Hm, no… I just had to buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner… but I guess it's too late to go to the grocery store, and – " she knew she was rambling but she could not possibly tell Meyrin that she _hoped_ that her absence had had some kind of effect on Alex…

_Friends_ were not supposed to stress over things like that, right?

"Anyway, well, hm, I need to go," Cagalli gave her a sheepish grin, "Once again, thanks a lot for today, Mey…"

"Sure, anytime…" the latter replied in an unconvinced tone.

Fortunately, the red head didn't push the subject any further and they soon parted ways, with Cagalli rushing to the nearest pizza retailer she could find. She'd definitely have some explaining to do, and the 'Tagliatelles a la sauce de champignons et aux fines herbes' that she had planned for tonight's dinner would unfortunately have to wait…

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry, it's not the update you've probably been waiting for... Just the revised chapter that I had promised some weeks (or was it months) ago. --Embarassed-- Hm, sorry about that... Been pretty busy... Life, you know...  
**

**Anyway, you probably noticed that I haven't edited much... Just a few things here and there after taking into consideration the reviews of SamuraiGirl7 and Hades.Throne.Heiress (who brought about interesting points I had not thought about btw... Thank you!)**

**Yeah anyway, thanks also to all those who've read and/or reviewed the fic and who've added me to their alerts, favs, etc**

**You all pretty much rock...**

**katkat: Thanks for the review... I'm deeply touched :) but unfortunately, I don't really know... Might be till December...  
**

**Oh yeah, last things: **

**HUGE THANKS TO ASUKA-CHANNIES!! You know why ;)**

**And special thanks to missfk21, Strata-Assassin and pinkberry :)**

**Feedback is _always_ appreciated! **


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D…**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He didn't think. Opening his eyes to meet hers, he only did what his instincts told him to do. He reached out for her and pulled her against his chest. Sure, he'd blame it on his grogginess later on, but for the moment, he just felt himself relishing her presence within his arms.

"Thank God you're back…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

While the visit of his friends had momentarily distracted him, after their departure, Athrun had found himself stricken once again by that feeling of dread. Though his common sense had been telling him that he had been overreacting, he could not help himself from feeling anxious. It was just not normal for Cagalli to be gone so long.

Therefore, in an attempt to calm his restless mind, he had gone back to his room, back to his bed, where he had taunted sleep to come and find him. Sleeping looked better than giving in to the surges he was feeling of either contacting Kira or even calling the police. However, sleeping in that condition was unfeasible.

He knew he had to be overreacting. Nothing could have happened to her in those few hours. In any case, they had never really agreed on a timetable. Maybe she had only decided to call it a day. After all, he had realized that Cagalli had been spending much more time by his side than required for the assignment. And he had been foolishly taking her presence for granted. But there was now a possibility which he could not rule out. _What if she's getting tired of me?_

He would have pondered a little longer on that question hadn't he felt the mattress shifting downwards from the side of his bed. Surprised, for he hadn't heard the usual creaking of his door, he slowly opened his eyes, to find her, sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing a sheepish expression.

And then, it just happened. He pulled her down to him and embraced her.

"Thank God you're back…" he breathed out in relief.

He held on to her for a little while more, inhaling the vanilla scent of her shampoo, for the first time aware of how perfectly she fit against him, until he fully registered his actions.

And then, he let go right away, albeit reluctantly.

"Kira would have killed me had something happened to you…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cagalli had finally reached the apartment by five, with two large pizzas and a bag full of rented DVDs. She truly hoped that a DVD night would make up for her absence during the day. And while she had been dreading to come back and have to provide an explanation for her absence, she felt somewhat disappointed when she noticed the empty living room.

She had expected to find him there, hopefully worried about her… But he wasn't. And when she finally made way to his room, her disappointment only intensified on seeing his sleeping form on the bed.

She should have been thankful that he had been sleeping. He probably hadn't even noticed her unusually long absence. But that bothered her, and she couldn't understand why it bothered her that much.

Sitting down on the side of his bed, she allowed her eyes to roam upon his body, silently wondering if it would be okay to wake him up. He didn't look particularly serene; his body was tense and she wondered if he was having a bad dream.

Her eyes had reached his face when he suddenly opened his, and their gaze actually locked for a few seconds, before she unexpectedly found herself being pulled into a hug.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Awkward. That's how she'd describe it.

Not because of the fact that she was half-sitting while the upper half of her body was lying upon his. It was mostly due to the fact that she could not help her mind from noticing how strangely secure she felt with his arms wrapped around her. Her flushed face was resting against his lean but muscular chest so that she could actually hear his heart beating. It was going like fast _padoum padoums, _beating faster than it normally should.

Or was it actually hers? She was no longer so sure when she heard him whisper those words:

"Thank God you're back…"

His voice was abnormally hoarse, and she could not help herself from stiffening as a shiver raced down her spine. But she soon regretted it, for the twitch had somehow made him let go.

And then he spoke again, and that was enough to shatter the mood.

"Kira would have killed me had something happened to you…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"_Right," _she reminded herself. _What was I even thinking?_

They were friends; that had only been a friendly hug and he had not been worried about her but about what Kira's little sister…

_He doesn't even see me as anything else… _

She wanted to sigh, but instead only sat up, and tried to crack a joke to hide her unjustified disappointment, "Well, you know, I'm actually the one who's supposed to look after you…"

He smiled in answer and they soon fell into an awkward silence which neither of them seemed to dare to break.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

_Where have you been, Cagalli? _The question had been on the tip of his tongue since she had come back, yet he couldn't allow himself to voice it out.

So Athrun had also sat up on his bed, as he continued to stare at her, waiting for her to speak up.

Hugging her had been a mistake. Her absence for the past few hours had opened his eyes on the feelings that had started blooming; on feelings he should not be having for her… And holding her against him had just helped in confirming them. She had offered him friendship, nothing less and nothing more.

And he could not allow himself to wish for anything more. He did _not_ want that. His heart was still on the mend; he had sworn to himself that he would not fall into that romance trap again. He also had possibly lethal health issues which would only complicate a relationship with anyone.

Yeah, he had no right to wish for more… In any case, she was only seventeen and she most likely didn't think of him _that _way. Everything would have been simpler if he hadn't opened up to her, if he hadn't grown so used to her, if she hadn't become so annoyingly indispensable in his life.

Would it be better for him to let go? Probably. But would he be able to do that?

_Definitely not…_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cagalli held his gaze though he looked deeply lost in his thoughts. She could sense that something was amiss. Had he realized that she was harboring a crush on him? _No, that's not possible_. He was still the same Alex, her _friend_, the man who had become a fan of life simulation video games thanks to her. He was probably just wondering about where she had been…

That thought relieved her_. Right, nothing had changed since this morning_. A crush should not and would not change their friendship.

"Hm," she finally decided to speak up after taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I woke you up but I just came back… Met some friends on the way and I kinda got sidetracked and lost the notion of time."

He had not asked her for an explanation, yet she felt like she owed him one.

"I wasn't sleeping," was all he said in return.

She waited for him to continue but he didn't. _So that's it?_ She couldn't help herself from feeling a little disappointed. _But what was I expecting? _It was not as if he should have been cogitating in dread about her absence.

"Yeah… Hm, well, there's pizza if you're hungry," she finally replied grimly before getting up from his bed. She didn't go far though.

"Cags, wait…"

Turning around, she barely caught the object which came flying in her direction.

A cell phone.

"What is that for?" she questioned, clearly confused.

"Give me your number," he simply asked.

"Why?"

Their gazes met once again, but he kept quiet. That made her wonder if she'd ever get an answer.

"I was worried…" he finally replied after a minute or so. "I was seriously thinking about calling the police and Kira because I thought that something had happened to you… I- Huh, maybe it would be better… for me to be able to contact you next time…"

She stood still, her mouth agape.

"Are you trying to say that _you_ were worried… about me?" she inquired, not even thinking about hiding the smile in her voice.

He nodded.

_It might not mean anything but still…_

And she grinned.

He did not add anything after that, neither did she. Cagalli quickly typed in her number and finally done with it, she threw him back the phone before telling him to hurry and come for some pizza.

It was only when she had left the room that he took a good look at his phone.

"I'm sorry Alex, there won't be a 'next time' :)" was what she had written in an open text message window.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He soon joined her in the living room where he saw that she had already started without him.

"Sorry, was hungry," she shrugged when she noticed his look of disbelief. "Anyway, I was thinking about a DVD night to make it up for today… What d'you think?" she said in between bites.

"Sure," he found himself replying.

Everything seemed to be back to normal. _Good_. He could deal with normal.

They eventually settled on a horror flick. Cagalli insisted for him to join her on the couch, and after dimming the lights and closing the curtains, they were finally ready for the movie.

Cagalli sat down close to him, close enough for their limbs to brush each time she shifted on her seat. But she didn't seem to mind. _Sure she won't mind_. They were friends after all. Friends did not mind things like that.

So he tried his best to concentrate on the movie and ignore the fact that she'd unconsciously snuggle closer to him each time the hunter decapitated one of his victims. Yeah, he had been doing pretty well at it. But his concentration eventually faded halfway through the movie when the blonde found a way to fall asleep, with her head on his lap.

For a long moment, he studied the floor in a vain attempt to think of something other than this naively luscious sleepyhead. He could have woken her up, but had decided against it. She looked so peaceful, with her lips slightly parted, her short blonde bangs falling on her face… He could not stop himself from brushing them back.

_What are you doing to me Cagalli?_

He could not understand how she had become such an important part in his life. He suddenly felt weak for having let her in, but despite everything, he could not regret that decision. It was too late for that. Cagalli was now the light in the darkness he called life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In the end, she woke up with the ending credits. Noticing her position, she quickly got off him.

"Sorry, I think I fell asleep," she said with a yawn.

"You think?" he chuckled and she could not stop herself from staring.

_Friends. Friends. Friends. Get a grip of yourself, Cagalli!_

"Yeah," she tried to answer coolly. "So how was the movie?"

Curiously, he froze at the question.

"Hm, it was kind of disturbing …" he finally replied after some time. "The hunter killed almost everyone before killing himself…"

"Oh?" she asked, "I thought the other hunters were supposed to kill him… That's what they said in the trailer."

Flustered, Alex looked away before replying, "Yeah, well maybe that's what really happened… I couldn't concentrate much since someone was snoring on my lap."

She gaped at him.

What was he trying to imply? She didn't snore. She just _didn't_.

"I don't snore," she came back indignantly.

"Chill out, I know… I was only joking…" he said, giving her one of his swoon worthy grins.

_Friends, Friends, Friends.._.

She was seriously starting to miss the old Dino.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So which one should we watch now? The chick flick or the sci-fi movie?"

She held one of the DVDs in each of her hands as she waited for him to make the decision.

"Are you sure you're up for another one? You look like you've had a tiring day. Maybe you should just go home and rest…"

Well, she had not expected that. Did he not want her there?

"I'm perfectly fine… Do you want me to go?" she tried to ask casually.

"No, that's not what I meant," he rectified. "Just that you probably had a tiring day and – "

"It was not that tiring, I just didn't get my dose of caffeine today," she tried to smile.

_It's probably just because I fell asleep…_

"In any case, how was yours?" she finally inquired, trying to deviate the subject.

"Apart from nearly losing my sanity out of concern, the day was rather okay," he started while Cagalli got up to change the DVDs in the DVD player. "Yzak and Dearka came for a visit, they asked me to say hello."

"Cool," she said as she came back to her seat next to him. "It's a pity I missed them though. I'd have been happy to see Yzak again, and Dearka also…. Do you know them through Kira?"

The truth had almost come out of his mouth when he reminded himself that to Cagalli, he was Alex Dino and not Athrun Zala.

"Yeah, I met them through Kira… They're really interesting people."

He reached out or the remote control, desperate to end that conversation, and would have pressed the play button hadn't Cagalli suddenly jumped out of her seat and told him to wait.

"Wait a minute...I'll be right back…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She came back a few seconds later with a plastic bag in hand.

"I had almost forgotten..." she trailed as she handed him the plastic bag.

Chocolates. He had asked for them earlier. And it was thanks to them that she had got Shinn to ask her out… Funny how things turned out…

"Oh, thanks," he replied. And then as if he just remembered what she had told her that morning, he added, "Well, have you chosen what you wanted?"

Confused, it took Cagalli a few seconds to also remember about _that_.

"_Anything you want…" _he had said.

She smirked.

_Payback time_.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Hm," she saw him bite a piece of chocolate before he asked, "and what would it be?"

"You."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He felt himself choking.

Had he heard that right? No, he definitely could not have.

In any case, he was never going to know. He was going to die, choking on that piece of chocolate.

Or maybe not…

He soon received a pat on his back and that made him spit the offensive bit out. Eww.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Alex," he heard Cagalli apologize. "I was just trying to tease you… Anyway, you should have seen your face. Definitely a Kodak moment. Haha, it was priceless."

He could only glare at her.

"I shouldn't have added that last part, right? I'm really sorry, okay? I mean it Alex," she pouted and he wondered why he couldn't stay mad at her any longer.

"It's alright; you only nearly killed me…"

Sarcasm much? But she didn't really seem to care.

"Well, what I really wanted to ask was if I could take a day off on Saturday?"

A day off? _Why?_ As much as he wanted to ask her that question, he had to remind himself that he had no right to. She was already spending much more time than required with him. He couldn't deny her from that or ask for explanations.

"Sure," he therefore replied, halfheartedly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Phew!_

"Thanks," she smiled, but did not offer more.

She had been expecting him to ask for an explanation, but she was thankful that he didn't. Somehow, she felt uncomfortable about the idea of telling him about her date...

She eventually took back her seat, and he consequently pressed the play button. Soon lost in their thoughts, neither of them seemed to mind when he unconsciously placed an arm around her or when she instinctively snuggled against his chest.

_Friends_ could do that after all… Right?

SSSSSSSSSSSS

**Voila! Revised, hopefully for the better… Please disregard the earlier version of that chapter… I personally think this one's less badly written ******

**But I still apologise if there's any mistake… In my defense, please note that it's past 1 AM and I'm possibly not thinking straight at this time…**

**Yeah anyway… Thanks for the reviews… I really love you guys…**

**You're the reason why I haven't given up on that fic yet!**

**Feedback is appreciated, as usual!**

**Btw, I've also revised the first chapter of Birthday Present… So if you have some time to spare, you could check that out also… **

**Thanks for reading people! **


	13. Chapter 11 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D!**

* * *

Cagalli was sitting in front of her vanity desk, staring at her reflection in the mirror while Meyrin was skillfully brushing her short blonde locks. Saturday had finally come. Saturday, and consequently, her first date with Shinn. But curiously, she was not feeling as nervous as she probably should. No sweaty palms, no butterflies, no nothing.

The truth was that her mind was preoccupied by another matter. Two days had passed since _that_ DVD night. And since then, Alex had started distancing himself from her. No, he hadn't turned back into that ice prince who'd know nothing better than ignoring or snapping at her. This time it was _worse_. He had become annoyingly polite, but such politeness was bared of the friendliness she had become accustomed to. He had started to lock himself up into his shell once again, civilly leaving her outside and she couldn't do anything about it.

She couldn't even figure out the reason behind such a sudden change of character. She had probably said or done something wrong, although he had denied everything when she had tried to question him. Yet, she was no fool.

It was strange but two weeks had been enough to get around his personality. Sure, some parts of him were still as obscure as when she had first met him. He rarely talked about his past, and expertly avoided questions about his accident. Still, she liked to think that she had come to know him well enough to make out when he was acting atypical. And she was certain that he _was_ acting atypical lately.

_Or maybe he's really just growing tired of my presence?_

She definitely preferred the first possibility better. And she was resolute in making him open up to her once again.

* * *

"Here, I'm done," said Meyrin, with a last brush on her bangs, bringing her out of her day-dream.

Cagalli again lifted her eyes to the mirror in order to observe the end result. She now had her hair in pigtails with her bangs pinned on the top of her head. All in all, with that hairstyle, and the clothes Meyrin had lent her (a white low-cut but decent blouse and a pair of black short shorts), she looked very girly; even a little too girly for her taste.

"Thanks," she replied, a little warily, not wanting to offend the red head who had so kindly offered her help for getting her ready.

"No problem. So, you're feeling nervous?" Meyrin asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," she nodded, half-ashamed for deceiving her friend.

Still, it was better to acquiesce and lead Meyrin to believe that she was indeed edgy, rather than admitting that her malaise was actually caused by Alex.

"Don't be!" Meyrin came back with her brightest smile. "Just remember to be confident, to use your body language to show him how charismatic you are and to show yourself as somebody who's very desirable."

"Let me guess. You got that crap from a magazine?" Cagalli teased, rolling her eyes.

"No," Meyrin replied seriously. "That was in _Meer Campbell_'s book, 'How to Seduce a Guy on the first date'."

"And I'm supposed to know who she is?"

"Sorry, I always forget that you don't follow the People's news," she replied with a reproachful look. "Anyway," she continued, pausing as if trying to summarize everything she knew on Meer Campbell in a few sentences. "Meer Campbell's a pop singer turned writer. Mrs. Yamato would have looked exactly like her if she had bigger boobs and grayish hair. Huh, a few years back, there was a rumor that Meer was going out with Athrun Zala."

Seeing Cagalli's blank look, Meyrin elaborated, "Hm, Athrun Zala? Like in 'The Most Eligible Bachelor of Plants'?" Another Blank look. "Oh God." Meyrin finally groaned. "Well, Athrun Zala's the hottest guy alive. He's like, perfect in each and every way," she sighed dreamily, "Women would pay just to be close to him, and he's got beautiful long hair and green eyes in which you could just drown…"

"Oh," Cagalli only commented.

"Yeah, anyway, the rumor was false. But she became super famous since then. And since she's got a nice voice, she quickly grew a huge fan base after she released her first single. She used to change boyfriends like old socks, but she settled down when she met Heine Westenfluss, the lead singer of the band Revolution. And now she writes books to share her experience in relationships."

"Wow, impressive," Cagalli remarked without much enthusiasm.

"Argh, Cags, you could have at least feigned interest!" Meyrin playfully reprimanded.

"Sorry," Cagalli only shrugged and smiled. "Not my fault if I find this really boring… Pear, Salad and Heinz? Who cares about them? How is that even related to my problem?"

"Oh Em Gee. Really Cags, sometimes I wonder how I put up with you. And for your information, it's Meer, _Zala_ and Heine. Not Pear, salad and Heinz. You spend too much time in the kitchen." Meyrin said dejectedly, murmuring the last part. "And well, all that was to say that she's the perfect one to give advice on relationships."

Cagalli could only laugh at Meyrin's defeated face. Without knowing it, the latter had helped in lifting her mood up with all that pointless talk. She could only wonder what she'd do without such a friend.

"Thanks Mey," Cagalli told her truthfully.

"You're welcome," she simply replied.

But on her way out, after wishing Cagalli good luck and reminding her of some more dos and don'ts about first dates, she added to the blonde's surprise, "Don't think too much about _him_, ok? You're the only one who's taking the assignment _that_ seriously."

Cagalli said nothing to that. In any case, what could she have said? Meyrin had once again read her like a book and what she had stated was completely true.

She was taking the assignment too seriously. But she couldn't do otherwise. Because Alex had become _more_ than a simple assignment project for her.

* * *

Athrun took the tablets and swallowed them without water. _Same bitter taste_. He sighed, wondering why he was taking them. No medication could treat what they had diagnosed. Maybe those were just some placebo, which the doctors had prescribed in an attempt to make him believe that he had some kind of control over what was happening to his body.

The funny thing was that two weeks ago, he hadn't even had the intention of knowing their taste. Truthfully, when he had asked them for that month; a last month of normalcy before accepting whatever treatment they proposed, he had actually planned to take this time out of the hospital to build up the courage to bid goodbye to that life. Yeah, he had been that desperate.

After a failed suicide attempt which had brought him to the hospital, he had been diagnosed with a very rare and possibly lethal medical condition. How very ironic, right? In a wreck already, he had rethought about his plan to try his chance with death. It was going to come for him sooner or later anyway…

But then, she had disrupted his plan. She had come to find him and had voided all his morbid ideas. She had saved his life, had brought him hope. So much that he had started to hope for_ her_. So much, that he had started taking those useless tablets. So much, that he had even started thinking about really having the surgery. A surgery which in worst cases could be fatal and in best cases leave him forever crippled.

And that last thought was the main reason why he had suddenly started to push her away. He wanted her in his life, as a friend if nothing more. And she didn't use the word friendship insignificantly. He knew she'd be there for him but he didn't want her to. Not when he'd be at his worst. He had no desire to be a burden, especially not for her. He was too proud for that.

So he was going to keep her_ close_, because he was too selfish and in too deep to let her go completely, but _far enough_ for her never to discover how he desperately needed her. And this day without her would have to be enough for him to strengthen that resolution.

* * *

Shinn rubbed his hands together to protect them from the cold. He was actually pacing around while waiting for Cagalli at the foot of her apartment complex. He breathed in, trying in vain to steady his fast beating heart. It was needless to say that he was nervous as hell.

_The loner has a date_.

He smiled, wondering what the others at school would think about that.

_And_ _a date with a pretty and interesting girl_.

He grinned goofily.

He hadn't stopped thinking about her ever since he had accidentally overheard her. _Infatuation? That's how they call it, right?_ He couldn't wait to learn more about her. And he knew that he was perhaps doing things too quickly but he had decided to ask her to become his girlfriend today. She liked him anyway, and his feelings for her were already growing. He was not going to lose that chance.

He continued pacing, looking down at his feet and thinking about the plans he had made for today. Originally he had thought about taking Cagalli for a picnic at _their_ park. But when Mayu had come with a speech about 'high expectations of girls on their first date,' he had had to change all his plans. So, he was now taking her to an Indian restaurant instead, with the hopes that that specific type of cuisine would reach her expectations and that the restaurant would be cozy enough to allow them to talk comfortably.

"Ouch!"

A female voice cried out as he suddenly bumped into something, or more specifically, someone.

_So much for day-dreaming._

"Sorry. Are you alri – "he started saying, offering his hand when he noticed that she had fallen down on her back due to the impact.

But he didn't continue. A simple look at her, and he was left speechless.

She had straight shoulder-length blonde hair, and was wearing a simple aquamarine dress. If he hadn't known better, he could have mistaken her for Cagalli. But that girl, whoever she was, had a kind of childlike innocence which made her special.

She was simply _breathtaking_.

Accepting his help, she got up and dusted off her dress.

"No worries," she replied.

His voice had left him and he only looked at her dumbly.

"Well then, see you," she smiled again, giving him a curious look when he did nothing but nod.

He watched her until she disappeared in the crowd of passers-by. And it was only then that he noticed that she had dropped something when he had bumped into her.

He kneeled down and picked it up.

It was a small sea-shell pendant.

* * *

"Sorry I made you wait."

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard her approach. But at the sound of her voice, he immediately turned around, a huge grin on his face. If he had been left breathless by that stranger some minutes ago, now he was just completely mesmerized.

Cagalli, dressed in a low-cut blouse and short shorts. With pigtails!

"Wow," he could only state in a dream-like daze, "You actually look…"

Cagalli gazed at him, feeling suddenly self-conscious. To be honest, it had taken her much courage to come out like _that_. That was not her style. But she was still grateful that Shinn somewhat seemed to appreciate Meyrin's effort in dressing her up. She wondered what he was going to say…

_Beautiful? Pretty? Or maybe attractive?_

She involuntarily blushed as she waited for him to speak.

"… like a girl."

Well, that was not what she had been waiting for.

* * *

**Filler Chappie! Sorry, I know I'm kinda dragging on with the whole story... The truth is that I'm lazy :S Plus, I really don't wanna write their date XD If I could, I'd just jump to the sweet ASUCAGA moments haha... Yeah anyway, this chapter is short and boooorrring, plus my writing's becoming more and more rusty... ~sigh...**

**Anyway, thanks if you still managed to read through this chapter. Now as a compensation for this awful chapter, I'll tell you the some of the songs from playlist I made for this fic:**

**Change the world - Finger Eleven (main theme for Cagalli and Athrun)**

**Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon (main theme for Shinn)**

**Everything - Lifehouse (another theme for Athrun and Cagalli)**

**Broken - Lifehouse**

**Every Day - Rascal Flatts**

**3 AM - Matchbox 20**

**You're so last summer - Taking Back Sunday**

**First Date - Blink182 (theme for the next chapter lol)**

**A little's enough - Angels and Airwaves**

**Falling in Love At a coffee shop - Landon Pigg (theme for Luna and Athrun)**

**Three Cheers For Five Years - Mayday Parade**

**Remembering Sunday - All Time Low**

**I'll eventually post the whole playlist on my profile... Thanks again for reading. And to all those who've reviewed, added this fic to their favs, etc.**

**There's a poll on my profile! It'd be awesome if you voted, and if you have some spare time, you could read the one-shots I wrote for Christmas.  
**

**Thanks! You're the best! Next chapter coming soon! **

**BTW, for all fans of drama, I'm recommending 'Fated to Love You'! It's the best drama I've watched since 'My Girl'.**

**Check it out! And also 'Hot Shot' if you want to LOL!  
**


	14. Chapter 11 Final Part

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS/D.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Cagalli, that's not what I was trying to say," Shinn apologized once again to receive yet another scowl from Cagalli.

They had finally arrived at the restaurant after an awfully quiet ride, where they were lead to their seats by a smiling waiter. He noticed that Cagalli immediately took the menu, held it open in such a way that her face was hidden from him. _So, she's going to continue her silent treatment?_

_Argh!_ Maybe he had deserved it. _I am definitely an idiot._

He hadn't meant it as an offense. He had just been so surprised by her appealing appearance that what he had tried to convey – his appreciation – had come out wrong. She had blown up, figuratively, glaring at him when she replied through gritted teeth, "Why, thank you. You look like a guy yourself." And since then, she had kept silent.

_I guess I must consider myself lucky that she didn't decide to call off the date…_

"Look, Cags, I'm really sorry if I offended you," he tried once again. He had understood that she could be pretty stubborn, but he was going to show her that he could be as obstinate as her. "But," he continued, when she showed no sign of wavering, "I meant it as a compliment…"

Still no sign.

"Huh, I don't know how I'm going to say this without sounding too shallow but…" he paused letting out a nervous chuckle, "I was just blown away when I saw you dressed like that…"

Still no sign.

"You see, you're always in baggy pants, and well, I already thought you were pretty awesome like that… but in this outfit, you were just, I mean, you are just… wow, mind-blowing…" he paused again, blushing at the fact that he had had to admit that, "I couldn't get my thoughts straight…"

Still no sign.

He sighed in defeat. _Okay, maybe she's more bullheaded than me_. To his apprehension, he had run out of justifications. And worst, he had just told her, on their first date, that he thought she was mind-blowing. _She must think I'm really desperate._

But then, unexpectedly, he saw the menu being lowered from her face.

"I'm ready to order," she said coolly, all sound of hostility faded from her voice, her visage a little pinkish.

"Okay," he smiled, cheering inwardly, while prompting the waiter to come and take their order.

_No more mistakes now._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cagalli had felt insulted. Why had he asked her out if he didn't think she originally looked like a girl? So what if she liked wearing pants and hoodies? That didn't mean that she was not a girl! Argh, she couldn't believe that her initial conceptions about Shinn had all been wrong.

He was just like the other boys, one who'd judge a book by its cover, or in this case, a girl by her skirt.

Disillusioned and terribly disappointed, she still didn't have the stomach to call off the date. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and it'd be ridiculous to refuse some free food, right?

So, she had accompanied him to that restaurant, and ignored all the apologies he tried to make during the ride. In any case, he quickly gave up, most probably because of the nosy taxi driver who would keep on staring at them in his rearview mirror…

And while she had expected the lunch to be spent in the same quietness, she was surprised when Shinn resumed apologizing. He had been so cute; telling her all the things that she had wanted to hear, that she once thought she'd only hear him say in her dreams… So much that she finally gave in. With a small smile, she eventually lowered the menu and did what all teenage girls of her age would have done in her situation. She forgave him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They finally agreed on ordering some butter chicken and two bowls of basmati rice. Shinn was grateful that Cagalli seemed to have gotten over her small tantrum. They were now both sitting at a candle-lit table, conversing comfortably while appreciating the nice aroma of spices which filled the room.

"The mood here is really nice." Cagalli stated, taking in the decorative work they had done inside. There were some green plants here and there, and the room was painted in a dark mauve colour, with golden globes hanging from the ceiling. All in all, with traditional Indian songs playing in the background, the atmosphere was really cozy.

"Yeah, and the food is delicious too," Shinn gave her a small smile. "Khan Kitchen just opened though… So it's still pretty unheard of…" he continued, motioning his hand as if to explain why the restaurant was half-empty.

Cagalli's inner self couldn't help but note that this place could become a potential rival to her own restaurant. She made a mental reminder to talk to Kisaka about her concerns later on. But for now, her plan was to wait for the food in Shinn's good company and enjoy her day.

However, her plan was voided when the chef presented himself to their table.

"Namaste," he greeted politely, "I'm Mr. Khan, and this is my restaurant…"

He was impressively built and looked more like a wrestler than a chef. They returned his greeting.

"Are you by any chance Miss Yula Athha, daughter of the late Chef Nara Athha?" he asked in thickly accented English.

Cagalli nodded.

"Well then, I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to leave," he ordered, sounding very apologetic indeed. "We don't want spies from other restaurants on our territory."

"Excuse me, chef, but I am not a spy," she tried to reason. "Don't you think you're going too far by as - "

But she didn't continue when she saw three sous-chefs (as impressively built as their chef) appear suddenly to back up Mr Khan. _Intimidation, huh?_

"We're not leaving," Shinn suddenly declared, getting up from his chair.

The three men started approaching their table at his statement.

"It's alright Shinn, let's just leave," Cagalli finally said when she saw the determined look on Shinn's face. She quickly got up and looping her arms around his, she dragged him towards the exit.

"I didn't know Chefs could be that paranoid," he said gloomily.

"And you haven't even met Kisaka," she thought, smiling at her own joke.

She was as pissed as him, but she knew that she could not do anything about it. The actual scene had happened more than once already. She could never go to another restaurant without being suspected of being a spy. As if 'Le Plaisir du Palais' really needed that to be the best in town…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I'm sorry," Shinn finally said when they were outside.

"Huh?" Cagalli looked at him blankly.

"I bet that's the worst first date you've ever had, right?" he sighed. "No, don't answer that… I don't wanna know…"

She could not believe her ears. He was actually taking the blame for what had happened. He could have challenged those men _for her_. And they had been HUGE. It was _more_ than flattering, though she hadn't actually asked him for his help…

And now he was apologizing when it had been her fault they had been kicked out of the restaurant. She had definitely been an idiot earlier. Shinn was not like the other guys. And the crush she harbored for him was steadily developing into something more by each minute she spent next to him.

"Look, Shinn," she confidently started as she remembered Meer's advices on relationships. "You were pretty courageous in there… Those men could have taken you down but you still stood up against them…" she reassured, taking his hand in between hers.

"Don't worry; it wasn't your fault… And just so you know; _this _is my first date ever. So I wouldn't be able to compare anyway," she smiled, then with a look at her watch she continued, "And… you still have time to make it my _best_ first date ever… Don't you have some other plans?"

Shinn realized what she had just said; she was giving him another chance to prove himself. With the decision to make the best out of it, he lowered his eyes and gazed at the megawatt smile she was directing to him. It was at that particular moment that he knew he had irrevocably fallen for her.

"Thanks Cagalli," he said pulling her towards him.

Maybe that was gesture was too intimate for a first date, but he didn't care.

He wrapped her in his arms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Her heart was thumping loudly against her rib-cage. _Oh My God!_ She was going to hyperventilate. _Like,_ s_eriously_.

Shinn was hugging her! Shinn, as in her crush. And she was not actually dreaming.

_Maybe I should give that book a try… Confidence is indeed the key to success._

She was standing stiff as a stick but was ecstatic. Eventually, she succeeded in relaxing against his chest.

It was only then that she noticed that this hug lacked of something. It was nothing like the one she had shared with Alex. Alex had made her feel protected, safe and… loved, if she dared say. But with Shinn, it felt more like a friendly hug.

_Why can't I help myself from comparing the two of them?_

She felt miserable for doing so. She couldn't even enjoy a moment she had long been waiting for because of her indecisiveness.

_Sigh…_

In the end, she decided that the best would be to pull away from him. And she did, as gently as she could; smiling at him as she said in a regretful tone she hoped he didn't catch, "No worries."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He finally led her to a park after treating her to some hotdogs. It was not their usual one; this one was smaller but also less hectic. Or maybe it was just empty because of the weather. The blue sky had almost completely disappeared behind the dark spot of grey clouds. It was obvious that the rain would soon come as a spoilsport.

He pulled her over to the centre of a green field, and plopped down on his back. She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "What are we doing here?"

He reached out for her and yanked her down when she gave him her hand. "Let's wait for the rain."

She nearly fell on top of him and blushed as she turned over so that she was now lying beside him. "Are you serious?"

"Serious as hell," he smiled as he shifted positions in order to face her.

"We're crazy," she grinned, accepting his idea.

"I know…"

So they both lied there, facing the dark sky as they waited for the rain. They didn't wait long though. Small drops of water soon started to fall.

"You know, we could get sick, suffer from pneumonia and die…" Cagalli suddenly said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you if you get sick…"

"I'm sure you would," she smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," he said prompting her to continue.

"Why did you ask me out?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, not having expected _that_ question. He couldn't possibly tell her that his interest in her had started from a conversation he had overheard now, could he?

"Well, it's just that we spent one year doing the same subject… and you never looked, hm… interested… Don't tell me that you only noticed me because of my stunt in the park," she joked but he could tell that she really wanted an answer.

So he decided to give her a partial truth, "In fact, it was only then that I realized that I'd like to know you better, that I liked spending time with you… Shame on me for losing so much time, huh?"

She laughed, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

So they continued to talk, about everything and nothing. He told her about his parents, she told him she had lost hers. He talked about Mayu, she told him that Lacus would be coming back with Kira the day after. The convo strayed to their favourite shows, colours, types of music… They learned that they had more in common than just their stubbornness. Both utterly at ease with each other, not minding at all of getting all drenched, they wouldn't have been aware of the passing hours hadn't Shinn's phone started ringing.

"**I'm the loose bolt of a complete machine…"**

He sat up and Cagalli did the same.

"Sorry, it's Mayu," he excused himself.

Cagalli nodded and he answered.

"Hello?" he frowned, sighed and with an 'ok' he ended the call.

"Sorry Cags, she needs me at – " but stopped dead in his tracks when he lifted his eyes and looked at her.

He gulped. _She's going to kill me_. He swears he hadn't thought about _that_ when he had proposed to lie under the rain. In his defense, she had agreed. So, it was not his fault that her blouse was now sticking to her body, giving a perfect view on her bra. _Damn! _If she had been amazing before, now she was just delectably _sexy_.

He let out a shaky breath as he willed himself to avert his eyes. Blushing like crazy, he quickly took off the jacket he had been wearing and handed it to her.

"You should probably wear this," he said his eyes never leaving the damp grass.

She immediately snatched the jacket and put it on.

"I can't believe you're such a perv," she finally exclaimed as she glared at him.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I hadn't thought about that _at all_?"

Another glare.

"I thought so…" he said as he got up. He offered her a hand which she accepted.

Still, he didn't let go of her hand when she was finally up. He grinned when she gave him yet another glare.

"Thanks for today, Cagalli," he said truthfully, gazing at her tenderly. Of course, it was only then that Cagalli noticed their closeness.

She forced herself to breathe normally, though her heart beat was speeding up again and she was starting to feel the warmth spread from her face down to her neck.

"Well, I should be the one thanking you," she answered feebly, avoiding his gaze.

His gaze never left her face, and she suddenly became painfully aware of the fact that his head was lowering down towards her. Her heart nearly missed a beat, and feeling her stomach flip, she closed her eyes. She could no longer see his face but he was certainly leaning in to her unbearably slowly.

_Is he going to kiss me? _

She could already feel his breath warming her lips where seconds earlier, the droplets of rain had left them cold. But then a huge roar came from the sky. And then another one. She quickly opened her eyes, leaning back as the picture of a blue haired guy came in her mind.

Shinn had also leaned back.

"Looks like there's a thunderstorm coming…" he said, letting out a ragged breath.

"Yeah," she replied dumbly, uneasily playing with the hem of his jacket.

"It's getting late. Maybe I should walk you home before heading to the store…" he said, more like a statement than a question.

But she still replied, "No, you head back first. Mayu needs you there, right? Plus it's not that far from here, I'll just take the bus."

He nodded and finally released the hand he had been holding. But before he left, he swiftly leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "You wouldn't mind me taking you out again, right?"

Cagalli didn't think she could trust her voice. Therefore, she only nodded.

"As my girlfriend?" he asked again.

This time she couldn't even trust her head to nod.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes'," Shinn grinned before leaving.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She was still in a daze when she reached the bus station.

Shinn had almost kissed her.

Shinn had asked her for another date.

Shinn had asked her to become his girlfriend.

Could all that be real?

She was feeling a little afraid of waking up to realize that all that had only been a dream. _No, this is real, not a dream!_ She wanted to grin but ended up sighing contentedly. Maybe she should call Meyrin to announce the great news… Because she was happy_. Really… Shinn's a great guy… _She had no right to be anything else than happy_._

She would have done just that hadn't an operator's voice resonated through the speakers within the whole station. "Due to an accident, Route 36 has been temporarily closed. We wish to apologize for any inconvenience."

_Route 36?_

That was the route her bus took to bring her home. She stood up from the bench she had been sitting on, and mentally weighed her options.

She could still walk home. But on foot, her apartment was about 30 minutes away from there. Or, she could walk to Alex's, which was about 5 minutes away…

It didn't take long before she made her decision.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Athrun was lying down on his bed, busily staring at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Opening them, he resumed staring at the ceiling.

_A day without her and I'm already bored to death_.

He hadn't even touched the game pads… Without her, all those little things in life seemed insipid.

_So much for strengthening my resolve… _

He sighed once again, closing his eyes. But surprise immediately made him open them when he heard three knocks on the door of his room.

Sitting up on his bed, he had no time to answer before the door was flung open, and in came Cagalli, wearing one of his bathrobes. His breath hitched. With her damp hair she looked incredibly sexy, and he vaguely wondered whether the tablets he had taken had side effects which included hallucinations.

"Good evening," said the Cagalli from his imagination.

He stared at her while she moved towards him and finally sat on his bed some inches from him. But he didn't answer. He was not going to acknowledge that he was losing his sanity.

"Alex?" she waved a hand in front of his face, concern apparent on hers.

Athrun noted that she looked just like the real one. He wondered if his tactile senses were active in that illusion.

Therefore, with his index finger, he poked her on the nose.

"Ouch," she cried out, "are you crazy?"

She scowled and did the same thing to him.

"You are real?" said Athrun in an incredulous tone.

"No, I'm an alien robot," she sneered, glaring at him.

_Okay, so she is the real one alright… but…_

"What are you doing here?" he asked in all seriousness.

"I got caught in the thunderstorm… I thought you wouldn't mind me coming here till it passes…" and pointing towards the bathrobe, she explained, "my clothes were soaked… they're in the dryer…"

"Okay, I do not mind," he smiled.

"Cool then," she said. "Have you eaten yet?"

When he shook his head, she quickly exited his room to come back a few minutes later with two bowls of cheese macaroni.

No, she hadn't forgotten that she'd have to make him quit from returning to his hermit habits.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She followed him in bed and with her bowl in hand, sat with her back against the bed head. She had just copied his posture but he didn't even comment on such a childish act.

"Are you ignoring me?" she therefore asked.

"I'm not," he smiled, bringing the fork to his mouth.

_Still with your polite act, huh?_

"How was your day?"

"Good, and yours?" he replied.

"Great," she smiled sweetly.

_Argh!_ She was going to lose her calm if he continued. _Okay… Questions don't work on him… Let's small talk… _But what could she talk about? _Ah! _She smiled.

"Do you know about Meer Campbell?"

At his blank look she continued. "Ha, I knew you didn't. She's a famous pop singer turned writer who now writes books on relationships…"

"Really?" he asked courteously, showing even less interest than she had shown when Mey had told her about Meer.

"Yeah, and now she's now with a certain Heine something, who's in a band."

"Oh," he remarked.

"Do you know how she got famous?"

"How?"

"There was a rumour she was dating someone even more popular…"

"Who?"

"Athrun Zala."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He almost dropped his bowl. _No, she can't have learned the truth_. He felt his heart rate speed up and his palms became sweaty.

"Alex?" she asked seeing his ghostly face.

_What does she know?_

"Athrun Zala?" he managed to squeak.

"Yeah," she smiled again, mistaking his malaise for excess interest. "He's," she paused, using air quotes, "'like the sexiest man alive' or something… He's supposedly perfect in every way and women would pay be to be next to him, or touch his long hair…" she added in mocked admiration before chuckling.

Athrun let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding. _Looks like she doesn't know who she's talking about. _He smiled inwardly, his resolve to keep his distances completely forgotten. He'd decided to be himself with her. _Just this last once_, he tried to convince himself.

"Seems like someone's got a crush?" he asked humorously.

"Oh, no!" she waved her hands in front of herself, shaking her head. "I've just got a friend who's a huge fan of him…" She couldn't help but beam when she realized that _her _Alex was back. "Anyway, I'm sure the guy's some kind of rich idiotic hunk with as much personality as his sports car. So, not my type," she concluded.

"What's your type then?" he asked, more seriously than intended.

He was gazing at her intently, as if her answer would be holding the key to his future.

And due to that, she didn't think before telling him the truth, "You are…" which she tried to amend when she realized what she had just said.

"I mean… someone like you… who'd be hm, intelligent and good-looking and funny… and," she stopped, burying her warm and surely reddish face in her hands. _Oh God! _She couldn't believe she was embarrassing herself like that; when she already knew that he didn't feel the same, when she now had a boyfriend…

She quickly, got off his bed and seizing his bowl, she excused herself and went straight to the kitchen, leaving a more than pleased Athrun behind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She was still avoiding his gaze when she came back and sat on the edge of his bed.

"It's already late and I don't think the weather will get any better… So, I'll just call a taxi and…" she trailed finally looking at him. She was just a few inches from him, but she felt closer under the intensity of his stare. "Hm, thanks," she bowed.

She was about to get up when he reached for her hand.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered, his eyes darkening with emotion.

_What am I doing?_

He should let her go. He should keep her at a distance. He should _not_ be inviting her to stay.

"I - ," she blushed, staring at him, "what do you mean?"

"I can't let you leave in such a weather… Kira would kill me," he finally said, using the 'Kira' card once again.

"Oh," she simply stated. A _sleepover_… _Right, what had I been thinking?_ Friends often did that.

"Sure," she then added, "I'll just take the couch…"

But he didn't release her hand when she was ready to go.

"I think the bed should be big enough for two."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Athrun had had no perverted intentions when he invited her to stay over. In any case, he liked to think that he had too much respect for her to even think _that_ way… for now. He just didn't want her to leave so soon, and he was also a little worried of letting her leave in such a bad weather. He was protective of her and was pleased when she didn't take his suggestion badly.

She had agreed to share the bed with him, because they were friends and _friends_ could do that.

So there he was, in his bed, trying his best to ignore her sleeping form. Still, he was kinda thankful that he had got her to change into an old t-shirt and a pair of his sweatpants. It was somewhat easier to have her fully dressed next to him.

_Why did I even suggest that? Am I some kind of masochist?_

He closed his eyes, and breathed in while mentally begging to God that sleep would come for him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She opened her eyes to find out that she was still dreaming. Alex was facing her, his arm lovingly wrapped around her waist and their legs tangled in each other's. His eyes were still closed but he had a small smile on his lips. _Simply gorgeous._

She couldn't help but let out a contented sigh as she buried her head against his chest. That was the best damn dream she had ever made. _Seriously._

She slowly kissed his chest through his t-shirt and smiled against him when she heard him moan_. Wait! _She immediately pulled back a little, suddenly aware of their surroundings. _That's not a dream._

Weak sunlight was flickering through the thick curtains of his dark red room. _Right, we're still in his room_. Where he had invited her the night before to stay over, for a _friendly_ sleepover.

_Oh My God! _And to think that she had… Her heart started thumping again, more quickly and loudly this time. She couldn't think straight when he was… when they were… God, she needed to pull away… but she also wanted to kiss him, desperately.

She breathed in, trying to steady her beating heart. Forcing thoughts of her_ boyfriend_, Shinn to her head, she finally mustered the common sense to pull back. But she lost it all when he tightened his grip on her waist and kissed her hair gently.

"Morning Cags," he whispered sleepily, his eyes still closed.

She knew that it had been a friendly gesture, but she didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to think about anything right now. No consequences, no nothing.

Hesitantly, she cupped his cheek, allowing her hand to linger over his young stubble.

She closed her eyes as his widened.

And then, she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hey there people. This chapter is the longest I've written so far. I hope you appreciated it. Lost some sleeping nights on that… So I'd like some feedback, ok? And please tell me if I've rushed things for Cags and Athrun. I don't think so but… well I'd like to get your views on it…**

**The song (Shinn's ringtone) is 'Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes' by the band Fall Out Boy. It's also currently my ringtone. I love Patrick Stump (this guy's got a pretty awesome voice) and the band (though I liked them better when they were still relatively unknown). I'd suggest you listen to 'Stay with me tonight' by Houston Calls for the last parts of the chapter…**

**Hm, so… it's been exactly one year since I started posting 'Assignment'. Time surely flies… Thanks to all those who've been there; reviewing, reading, fav-ing, and 'alerting' this since the beginning. Once again, you're the reason why I'd been writing.**

**On a side note, I've been re-reading my earlier chapters to refresh my memory about the earlier events, and – OMG – I was shocked by the number of typos/mistakes I've left. I think I should change my alias to 'Queen of Typos' or something. In any case, I wish to apologize to you for them all.**

**Anyway, now come the serious news. I've noticed that the number of reviews I usually receive has dropped considerably for the last chapter. Don't worry; I'm not the type of author who'll blackmail you into reviewing before I post a new chapter. The truth is that I totally understand that:**

** 1. my inconstant updates or**

** 2. my lack of originality or**

** 3. whatever other reason,**

** has led you to lose interest in this fic.**

**In fact, I have also somehow lost my initial enthusiasm/inspiration to write it. I feel like I'm writing a dull little cliché which is so predictable that I can't even make you appreciate it anymore. So, I am sorry, but I'll be doing what I should have done a loooong time ago. I'm placing this fic on indefinite hiatus.**

**Dearest reviewers, I'd still like to thank you for your support till now. I can't even tell you how much I'm grateful for all the reviews you've sent me. I've even created a special folder where I've saved them all. Yeah, my brother thinks I'm weird for doing that, but that's just how much I appreciate all the lovely words you've sent to me. Thanks once again and sorry for letting you down if you wanted this fic to be completed. (It will be… eventually… hopefully…)**

**Special thanks to: ASUKA-CHANNIES, missfk21, Strata-Assassin, pinkberry, katkat, HadesThroneHeiress and SamuraiGirl7 who've helped me develop ideas for this fic.**

**Well then, I'll leave you here, till my muse comes back again…**

**Much love and thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D!**

* * *

Cagalli brushed a soft kiss against his lips. When he didn't pull away she opened her eyes and repeated the action, letting her lips linger a little longer. She had caught a glimpse of groggy confusion upon his face, but encouraged when she didn't feel his grasp on her waist loosen, she smiled briefly against his mouth before kissing him for a third time.

His lips were smooth and warm. Intoxicating and addictive. And she felt her toes curl when those lips started to move against hers. Unconsciously, she pressed her body closer to his, and a shiver ran down her spine when the hand at the small of her back slipped under her shirt and started to roam languidly over her skin.

Her own hand had long found its way to his hair, gently playing through his locks as she tried to get him yet closer to her, because even the shortest distance between them felt like torture.

She finally sighed, pulling back a little when air became a necessity, and instantly regretted the action.

She had consequently felt his body retreat from hers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Now seemingly fully awake and alert, he quickly took his hands away, his face showing a mixture of pure shock and guilt as he backed further from her to his side of the bed.

"I…" he let out in a ragged breath, then paused, looking at her, then at those hands which seconds earlier had been touching her body. When he lifted his head again, she observed that he was still wearing that guilt-stricken expression.

Sitting up, she stared at him, still in a daze and at a complete loss for proper words. Should she be apologizing for something which had felt oh so right? He had kissed her back after all, and the feelings that his touch had evoked – no her mind could not go there, not again.

Responding to the kiss had probably only been an automatic reaction. In the end, she had kinda caught him off-guard, but right now, even with that knowledge, she couldn't feel an ounce of regret for her actions. Oh, how she was now wishing that it had been a dream instead. There she wouldn't have had to deal with the outcomes of what she did, and they could have…

She blushed at her own thoughts.

"Cagalli?" Alex tentatively called. And the seriousness of his voice was what finally succeeded in clearing up her lust clouded mind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eventually, she came back to herself, and blinked before she focused her eyes on him. It was at that particular moment that the consequences of what she had done began to sink. In _kissing_ Alex, she had purposefully crossed that friendship line, had probably even voided the little trust he had started to have in her.

He should not be the one feeling guilty.

Her mind drifted to Shinn, her _boyfriend_ who she had so easily forgotten when she had been in the arms of Alex.

_Oh God_. _What have I done?_

She was horrible. And she felt terribly appalled by her own behaviour. Quickly, she also backed away to her side of the bed, falling down when she didn't realize she had reached its end. Then, swiftly, she got up and started pacing around before pointing an accusing finger in his direction, as she stated, "I kissed you."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Athrun would have been amused by her antics hadn't he been taking a guilt trip.

Yes, she had kissed him. But then, he had consciously kissed her back. No, he could not blame his sleepiness at the moment. He had fully awoken the second her hand had touched his cheek. And he could have stopped her, could have drawn the line when she had started to lean towards him. But he hadn't.

And he should have been ashamed about that. But he couldn't for a moment regret the fact that he hadn't pushed her away or that he had kissed her back. Even now, with a respectable distance between them, he could still feel her hands in his hair, her smell lingering on his clothes and her taste on his lips.

_How can I ever feel sorry about that?_

And that exact thought was the reason of his newfound guilt. Despite everything, he couldn't find it in himself to be remorseful… because deep down, he knew that he could no longer deny his feelings for her.

He cherished her.

And that was not a mere infatuation, or a rebound thing. He was certain that it was love. The one with a big L. That was what bothered and shocked him. He _couldn't _love her. That was so wrong for so many different reasons. But he did, though he could not pinpoint the 'when' or the' where' his friendly feelings had evolved into love.

He looked at her; she was still pointing her index at him, as if waiting for him to speak up. But what could he possibly say? _'Yes, I know and will be happy to comply if you want to do it again.' _Oh, God knew he wanted to say just that. But he couldn't.

_Why not?_

His own mind was challenging him, and for a moment he couldn't find a single point against it. After what she had told him yesterday, he knew that she was attracted to him. That hadn't come as a huge surprise. After all the media gathered enough attention to his physique for him to know that he was not an eyesore. But then, she had initiated the kiss that morning… And he knew her well enough to know that her actions hadn't been based on attraction only. It was more than probable that she returned his feelings.

However he was soon reminded of the reasons why he couldn't act on those emotions. His lies, for one, the fact that she was Kira's sister, for two, their age difference, for three, and he wished that he couldn't add more to that list. But there was a greater hindrance in the fact that in two weeks, he'd have to have that now infamous surgery. And he didn't want Cagalli to know about that. She shouldn't have to worry about him. She shouldn't have to see him at his worst. His pride couldn't and wouldn't accept that.

Then again, could his pride overweigh his selfishness? Because he had no idea how he'd function without her. And while one part of him was telling him to push her away, the other part was more than willing to give _them_ a chance.

Athrun sighed heavily, and ran his hands through his hair, linking them behind his neck. He was torn and had absolutely no idea about what he should do.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A look at him was enough to tell her how lost he felt. He had finally found a friend, had started to open up again. And then she had ruined it all. All because of her stupid hormones. Yeah, it was better to blame her hormones than to ponder over the fact that her heart had been the main one behind the decision to kiss him that morning.

But her mind was not going to go there. No, she would not allow it. Not when she now had Shinn as boyfriend. Shinn, who had been her secret crush for two long years. Shinn, who was so obviously in like with her.

"I.. I'm sorry Alex… I-I shouldn't have," she decided to say when she realized that an apology was probably what he was now waiting for. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop the stuttering, definitely unconfident about how true the apology sounded.

Still, she could not evaluate how convincing her lie had been, as he was not looking at her. His eyes now were fixed on the sheets of his bed, and the only indication of him listening was that a frown had appeared on his brow.

She felt an even greater pang of guilt at that.

_He can't even look at me now._

"I'm really really sorry… I know I crossed a line… And I know we're only friends… Plus I have a boyfriend, and I shouldn't have, Oh God, I'm so sorry," she therefore continued, this time sputtering sincere apologies, not really thinking about what she was saying.

And she totally missed it when his head shot up at the mention of her boyfriend. She had been too absorbed in the floor, while roaming around his room and looking down, somewhat fearing to look at his face.

"Maybe I should just go, and come back tomorrow…" she finally said, lifting her head to look at him. He didn't answer and she took his silence as a deal.

She quickly collected her belongings and was on her way out the apartment when she heard his voice.

"No."

Confused, she turned around and looked at him. He was now sitting on his wheelchair. And if not for his shorter hair and his beardless face, he would have looked exactly the same as when she had first met him. He was straight-faced, and she could not even try to hypothesize what was now going through his mind.

"You don't have to come back. I'll…," he finally said then paused, as if looking for the right words, "I'll be able to manage without you…"

The finality of his tone made it useless for her to ask him to clarify his statement. She immediately understood that he wanted to end the assignment. Though she wanted to protest, she had lost that right when she had kissed him.

She looked at him regretfully, and for one last time before she left, she apologized.

"I'm really sorry Alex."

He didn't answer her. He knew very well that if he spoke now, he'd only end up telling her not to leave, that he had changed his mind and that he'd want her to stay by his side forever.

So, she ended up leaving, and for the second time since he had known her, he was left staring at that depressing closed door, knowing perfectly that this time there was no way that she'd be coming back.

In the end, his pride had had the last word; he had successfully been able to push her away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Short chapter, but at least you have an update! Haha :) This chappie is dedicated to mjda23, my dear little sister, who's been bugging me to continue with 'Assignment'... Okay, not bugging... More like, encouraging lul. Thanks for the review :)**

**Btw, just for the anecdote, I wasn't lying when I said I had lost my inspiration... So I told my sister about the whole fic (no, she didn't read the fic), with hopes that she'd give me some ideas... But she didn't because she didn't want to influence me... And well instead she's been encouraging me to write...So it's all thanks to her if I updated today...  
**

**Hm, well anyway... You now all know that I have the awesomest siblings (yeah, my brother is also awesome) in the whole world... But I guess you didn't really want to know that...**

**So... thanks to all those who are still reading, and reviewing. You're the best!**

**_katkat_: I'm so glad you're still reading this fic. Thanks for the reviews... And don't worry, I'd feel too guilty to abandon this fic... Not when i have people like you and my other reviewers leaving me encouraging words to continue with it :)**

**_stice73_: I apologize. I really didn't mean to make you doubt your taste. In any case, thanks for the review and I hope you also appreciated this chapter despite the shortness.**

**_karisse_: Thanks so much for the review :)**

**Now I wish to offer an open apology to all those I've offended when I made Cagalli kiss Athrun. I know that she already has a boyfriend and I'm in no way encouraging two-timing or cheating or whatever. I'm 100 percent against that.**

**Yeah, that's about all... This chapter hasn't been beta-ed... All mistakes are mine, sorry! Thanks for reading... Please review?**


	16. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny...**

* * *

_Hello. How r u? I miss u. I didn't mind it when u kissed me… U can do it again if u come back. Alex._

With a sigh and a few strokes on the clear button, the screen went blank again.

_Hi Cags. It's Alex. I don't like your boyfriend. I think you need a new one. Hint Hint. Come back to me?_

He let out a bitter groan at his stupidity and cleared the screen one more time.

_Cagalli, I'm missing you to death. Leave him. Return to me. I love you. We should be together. Marry me? Love, Alex._

Damn, could he get any creepier?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Athrun cleared the open text message window _again_ and pinched the bridge of his nose in pent-up frustration. Two days had passed since he has sent her away, and he was already wavering. The very fact that he had been itching to text and beseech her to come back was definitely a bad sign.

He glared at the mobile phone and tossed it away irately.

He knew that he had made the right choice. And he now had to learn and live with it. He_ had_ to leave her alone. He should not be trying to contact her, even less with such pathetic messages.

_Missing her is not an excuse._

He sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

Yeah, he would _not_ try to convince her to come back.

_It's for the best._

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Athrun had spent the last two days in his bed, getting up only for food and bathroom use. He felt miserable without her, and wished he could have drunk himself to oblivion to forget how much he had been missing her.

He had known that the loss of her would hurt. In any case, he had been in too deep in that delusion of romance to even hope of coming out unscathed. Still, that knowledge was not helping and it was difficult as ever to think that he had been fooled once again.

Had she been playing him? Leading him on? Had he imagined the fond looks she had been giving him? He couldn't understand why she had kissed him; given him hopes that 'they' could have become 'us', only to crush it all with one word.

_Boyfriend._

She already had someone she loved. And it wasn't him.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

He knew that it had been stupid to assume that she had been single. She was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. Surely he had not been the only one to notice that.

Yet she had been spending so much time with him that he had hoped –

He cut the thought in his head before thinking it through.

She had first come to him because of the assignment.

Then, she had started spending time with him because of their friendship.

_No_, he decided. Hecouldn't blame her for his misinterpretation of their relationship.

Yeah, she had never offered him anything else than friendship.

He had been the one to be taken in by her kindness; the one to mistake it as something more.

And he had been the one to invite her to spend the night, hoping at the back of his mind that it would lead to _something_.

His mixed signals had probably been what had coaxed her into kissing him.

Or maybe she had kissed him on a whim that morning; in her state of sleepiness, mistaking him as her boyfriend. He shuddered at the thought. Had she been tasting _him_ on her lips while he had been the one kissing her?

That idea was disturbing.

He couldn't help himself from imagining her with _him, _a faceless rival who had already won a battle he had wanted to fight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A heaviness had actually centered in his chest as his thoughts had wandered to that kiss _once_ _again_. He'd been doing that a lot. Keeping on wondering about the meaningfulness of the kiss they had shared; whether or not it had been tainted by thoughts of her boyfriend.

Reliving those fateful moments in his head; how her lips had touched his; once, twice, before he was engulfed in the incapacity of keeping himself from responding to her, he in the end concluded that such an ardor couldn't have emanated from a confused or lethargic mind.

Indeed, many words could be used to describe that third kiss. But innocent was not one of them. He could still recall how her lips had moved against his; hungrily, longingly. It had been hot, demanding and powerful and she had been desperate to get closer to him… God had it been heaven when he had felt her body pressed so intimately against his.

Yeah, she definitely couldn't have faked such a frantic and fevered passion.

He let out a ragged breath, running a hand over his face, fingers absently stroking his young beard, as he wondered how far they would have gone hadn't he pulled away at his epiphany.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In any case, it was undeniable that she had been _wanting_ him. Not her _boyfriend_.

A smug smile appeared on his lips at that conclusion.

But it soon disappeared when he realized that he was still keeping score for a battle he had already lost.

He felt pathetic for pining over her and a sudden resentment began filling him. He wanted – no – _needed_ to feel angry at her.

_Because she shouldn't have kissed me. _

That way they could have continued to play pretend. They could have stayed _friends_.

_Because she shouldn't have left me. _

She should not have given up on him, regardless of what he had told her. After all, she was supposed to be his friend, and well, she still had an assignment to complete.

_Because she already has a boyfriend._

She had made him fall for her, and it was anything but just that she wasn't free to return his feelings.

_Because she's a thief and a witch._

She had stolen his heart and had cursed him with a love he hadn't wanted. Then she had left him do deal with the fact that she couldn't love him back.

Was it fair that she wasn't in for the same kind of heartache? Was it mean of him to want her to suffer as much as he was?

He was annoyed; at himself, at her, at the whole world, and frazzled because he couldn't do anything about that growing irritation.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yet, the sudden ringing of his mobile phone snapped him out of his thoughts. The gist that she could be the one calling him immediately erased his aggravation, and he eagerly reached out for the phone he had tossed away a while ago, not even looking at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello," he said earnestly, mentally cursing the effect she still could have on him.

His enthusiasm faltered a little though, at the realization that it wasn't Cagalli at the other end of the line. Still, he was smirking when he hung up after the short conversation.

He would not try to persuade her to come back, but that didn't mean he'd push her away if she was to make that decision by herself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So?"

Cagalli lifted her eyes from the vegetables she had been slicing and gave the man a curious look.

"So… what?" she asked when the latter did nothing else than hold her gaze.

"Where did your smile go?" he answered casually, wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing.

"Huh?" she said in feign ignorance, dropping her gaze as she resumed her task.

"Cagalli," the older man finally sighed, taking hold of her knife to get her full attention. "You really thought I wouldn't notice?"

When she didn't answer, he chuckled, "So you did."

"Well, Princess, if you don't remember, I've known you since you were a little baby… You're like the daughter I never had."

Covering her hand with one of his, he continued, "I don't like seeing you looking so miserable. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Cagalli nodded but didn't lift her head.

"So?" he reiterated the question.

"Thanks Kisaka, but there's really nothing to worry about," she only replied weakly, then with a little more life in her voice she continued, "anyway, give me back that knife. Those vegetables aren't emo; they won't be cutting themselves!"

She let out a lifeless chuckle but that didn't fool her Godfather.

"Are the kids at school still…" he trailed when he saw her shaking her head.

"It's not about that..."

"Then what is it about?" he pressed.

She sighed wearily.

"I – I don't wanna talk about it…" she said in a whisper, eyeing him warily in case she had hurt his feelings.

How could she possibly tell him about what she had done? It was difficult enough to live with her guilt. She didn't want to share her mistakes with anyone. She couldn't bear being judged.

Kisaka only stared at her, but on seeing that she would really not offer more, he nodded.

"Well Princess, if Jean doesn't need your help with the pastries, feel free to go as soon as you're done with those veggies."

Cagalli smiled at him, then faking a shudder she playfully reprimanded, "Don't call me that!"

The older man only laughed before leaving her once again to her moping.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two days had passed since she had kissed Alex. And God had it been great. The consequences, on the other hand, were far from great. Yeah, because two days had passed since he had asked her to leave.

And she had been trying to work herself out of her heartache. It had been strange though, to be hurting so much because of a friend, to be missing him so much that she had ended twice at the front of his doorstep, only to chicken out before knocking.

Therefore, she had tried to rationalize her past actions.

She had never been that bold, had never acted like a horny teenager before. Yet, she had lost all control because of Alex. She had gone crazy, literally. And she only knew two emotions which were usually paired up with craziness. Hate and Love. She was certain that she didn't hate him.

That's how she had realised what her real feelings were. It certainly explained her inability to get him out of her head, the heaviness in her heart at the thought that he now disliked her, the constant worrying about his well-being, the need to see him again, her attraction to him…

Nevertheless, that conclusion just felt realistically impossible. Two weeks were generally not enough to develop such deep feelings…right? Plus she had Shinn and she _liked_ Shinn.

It was futile to deny that what she felt for Alex was stronger though.

She couldn't understand how her feelings for Alex had developed into _that_. But they had.

She had fallen in _love _with Alex.

And it was painful to know that he didn't feel the same.

Sighing as she continued with her task, her mind drifted to Shinn. Should she tell him about the kiss? Should she leave him? Or should she try to pretend that her feelings for Alex didn't exist?

God, she had absolutely no idea about what she should do.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Finally done with the vegetables, Cagalli was on her way out of the restaurant when her cell phone suddenly vibrated. Getting it out of her bag, she rolled her eyes when she saw the text message from Meyrin.

_Another one praising Auel_.

Noticing another unread message, she opened it to find out that Lacus had left her a voice message.

Checking her voice mailbox, she figuratively froze, not knowing whether to cry or laugh when she finally listened to Lacus's message.

_Hello Cagalli, it's Lacus. _

_As you must know, we came back yesterday._

_ Kira was thinking that you'd come to visit us, but I told him that you were probably busy with the assignment. _

_So, no need to worry. We just called Ath – Alex ._

_ He said you were out for the groceries… Just call me back when you're back to the apartment. _

_We'll come to see you both, okay? Bye Bye._

Oh God.

Breathing in to calm her nerves, she tried to imagine his reaction when he'd get to see her again, hoping with all her heart that it wouldn't be anger…

Because it was decided… She was going back to Alex.

Otherwise, she'd risk failing her assignment. And she could not accept failure.

Yeah, that was the only reason she was now scurrying towards Kira's ex-apartment.

_Who am I kidding?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**From the bottom of my heart, I wish to offer you all my most sincere thanks for the awesome reviews you've left me. OMG, I still can't believe I've reached 200 reviews. w00t! You guys are just unbelievably astonishing.**

**When I first started this fic, I had kinda made a plan to write about 20 chapters, hoping to get at least 5 reviews per chapter so I could reach my goal of 100 reviews… But thanks to you all, I've already reached and exceeded it, TWICE!!! Waah! You don't know how grateful I am. Xie xie, merci, arigatou, thank you!**

**And I also wish to thank all the non-reviewers. You guys also rock for reading this fic! **

_**Katkat**_**: aww, you still wanna kill Athrun? In his defense, well just when he'd almost decided to give them a chance Cagalli goes and says that she has a boyfriend… Poor Athrun, what was he to do?? Lol**

_**Ashley:**_** haha! Thanks for the review! Don't worry, his real identity will **_**soon**_** be revealed. And he'll have to face the consequences of his 'lies'… As for their feelings for each other, I assure you that that will come even sooner!:D three chapters max!**

_**Stice73**_**: thank you very much. Aww, I'm really flattered.**

_**xoxdork**_**: I'm glad you liked their kiss :0) Sorry I couldn't update earlier!**

_**Missfk21**_**: thanks for the review :v) I'm glad you liked the chapter though it was short! **

_**Twilightsonnet**_**: Hm, dunno if I'd already replied sooo… thanks (again?) for the review! I'm so glad you like my story!**

**Anyway… this chapter is dedicated to **_**SamuraiGirl7**_**, a God-sent friend and a very noble person, **_**pinkberry**_**, who'll be celebrating her birthday in a few days and finally, **_**ASUKA-CHANNIES**_**, my 200th reviewer!**

**Hmm, now, there's something really important I kinda need your help with. I've noticed that the words come more easily when I have a theme song for my chapters, or parts of my story or for a character. **

**For instance, this chappie was inspired by **_**Mayday Parade's 'Miserable at Best', Flyleaf's 'So I thought'**_** and **_**Angels and Airwaves' 'Do it for me now'**_**. So, if ever a song lyrically reminds you of my fic (character-wise, event-wise or whatever), please, let me know about the song, ok? This way, I can assure you faster updates… Well, at least I hope so…**

**Now, before I get going, I just wanted to tell you that I'm planning to delete ALL my other fics due to my lack of time to work on them… As for the one-shots, they'll also be deleted cause I'm not quite satisfied with them… Maybe I'll decide to post edited versions or continue with my other fics when I'm done with 'Assignment'…**

**Anyway… If you have some time, you absolutely need to check out Dragon Ball Kai, remake of DBZ, and FMA Brotherhood! PURE AWESOMENESS!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you appreciated the chapter. If not, please feel free to leave me some criticism and I might rewrite the chapter… To tell the truth I don't quite like the ending... So it wouldn't hurt... If you have any questions, I'll gladly answer them. Btw, would you like it if I gave you previews of the upcoming chapters, instead of those long AN? Just let me know, ok?**


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD.**

* * *

The gentle tapping of the rain on the roof of his house was what had woken Shinn that morning. He had lied there on his bed, smiling while facing the ceiling, wondering whether _she _was also appreciating the gentle hums of water hitting the solidness of concrete. To tell the truth, he had never been a huge fan of winter. Rain, fog, grey and opaque clouds blocking the sun were things he had always found gloomy. Yet he had soon found out that he could bear the monotony that came with winter. Because he now had her; his personal ray of light.

_Cagalli._

If she knew what he had been thinking, she'd probably think that he was corny. And God, she'd probably be right. Since their date, he had found himself waking up every day with a big smile on his face. He had lost his focus at work, constantly daydreaming about her. Yeah, she had turned him into a lovesick puppy, and he had been enjoying every minute of it. Heck, he couldn't be gladder to finally be able to live that cliché.

He was a now boyfriend and he now had a girlfriend. And as much as he liked those facts, he liked her even more.

Sitting up on his bed, he had reached out for his mobile phone on his side table and had spent minutes staring at it.

He hadn't yet called her after their date, and really hoped that she was not thinking that he wasn't interested. Not that he hadn't wanted to. He _had_ and he was still dying to do just that. However, Mayu had advised him to wait for two days before calling her. Not to appear too eager, she had told him. And after considering his numerous first date faux-pas, he had agreed to listen to her.

Still, despite being relieved that his two-day wait was finally over, he hadn't been able to stop himself from feeling a little nervous. What should he tell her? He had kinda forced the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing upon her. What if she was having second thoughts? More importantly, what if he had misinterpreted her reaction? What if she hadn't wanted to become his girlfriend?

He had stayed in bed, cell phone in hand, those questions on his mind until Mayu had finally called him out for breakfast.

And then he had gotten up, determined to call her later that day to make sure that he was just suffering from a normal post first date anxiety.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss

Nervously, Cagalli looked down at herself as she tried to smooth inexistent wrinkles out of her clothes. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly combed her fingers through her hair, and stared at the closed apartment door.

_I can do this._

Yes, there was no reason why she couldn't knock at that door and finally face Alex, right? After all, he had been the one to tell Lacus that she had been momentarily out. She didn't want to get her hopes too high, but that certainly had to mean something. He could have flat out told the truth to Lacus but somehow had decided against it.

_Yeah, this definitely has to mean something._

Lifting up her fisted hand, she had been on the edge of knocking when another thought suddenly crossed her mind.

What if he had been expecting her to find an excuse to give to Lacus?

She paused, hand still in mid-air, not really knowing what to do anymore.

Because that could probably be the case. He possibly didn't want to see her again after what she had done. He probably hadn't wanted to lie to Lacus about the assignment.

She sighed, annoyed at herself for her indecisiveness.

Should she or shouldn't she?

It took her about thirty more seconds to make up her mind. Taking out her mobile phone from her bag, she quickly dialled the number she had now memorised by heart. Yeah, she was almost certain that she had made the right decision.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Athrun awoke abruptly at the sound of someone knocking at the front door. He had been in his living room, on his wheelchair, unaware that he had fallen asleep in the first place. The thought that that might be another sign of the ill spreading in him slowly invaded his mind, but he brushed it away when he realised that _she_ was still waiting at the door.

Swiftly, he rolled himself towards the wooden entrance. He had wanted that earlier frustration to fill him again, had wanted to feel angry at her for stirring those unwanted feelings inside of him. But instead, he found himself unable to fight that small smile which crept upon his face as he opened the door.

And there, on his doorway, stood Cagalli, looking at her feet, bangs falling over her eyes. When she finally lifted her head, she returned the smile, though a little awkwardly. Even so, it still blew him away.

_Yeah, I am definitely in too deep._

"Hm," she cleared her throat, "hi."

"Hello," he answered, then clearing the way, he invited her in.

She walked towards the couch and he soon followed her after closing the door.

"Huh, how have you been?" she finally asked, when she had settled down on its edge.

"Good… and you?"

"Good too."

Uneasily, she tugged her hair behind her ear and gave him another small smile as the seconds passed and the silence stretched.

"Lacus called," she started again, biting her lower lip. "Huh, she said something about coming to see us?"

She formulated the line as a question and he couldn't help himself from feeling a little guilty for his deviousness. He had been the one proposing the meeting, all to lure Cagalli back once again. He felt stupid for that hasty decision, but his need to see her again had overpowered his better judgement.

"Yeah," he responded, smiling innocently, "I didn't really know what to tell her."

She nodded, but didn't say more. And at that particular moment, he was definitely regretting not having thought the whole outcome of his actions through. He had missed their closeness, had expected the same familiarity in their interaction. He hadn't wanted things to become so awkward between them.

"So, have you called her yet?" he asked, hoping he'd get her to at least talk a little bit more.

She shook her head.

"No, maybe I should do just that…" she took out her mobile phone but stopped at Athrun's voice.

"Wait," he almost pleaded. At her confused expression, he elaborated. "You do know that that's not the real issue at the moment?"

His eyes were searching hers, his voice low, his tone patient. He didn't want to rush her, but really did want her to acknowledge what had happened between them. He wanted her once again to voice it out. So that he could have a sense of closure, knowing that she'd forever be his unattainable _friend_.

She looked up at him, eyes sad.

"I know," she replied giving him a small apologetic smile. "I was just stalling."

He forced himself to let out a small chuckle. That was the genuine Cagalli, the one who always spoke her mind out.

"I - I know you think I'm a terrible person after… what happened," she continued. Eyes downcast, she was once again staring at her feet.

"No, I just – "

He faltered, shocked at her assumption, not really knowing what he should tell her.

Yes, he had asked her to leave because he had felt angry and betrayed. But more importantly, he had asked her to leave because having her next to him would have been too tempting; too tempting to selfishly try and win her over.

Asking her to leave had never implied what she was now implying. Couldn't she see how much her presence at the moment was affecting him?

He was grateful when she held up a hand and motioned to him to allow her to finish.

"I understand, and I also felt terrible after that…" she paused then, getting up from her seat on the couch, slowly walking towards him.

"Because I was letting you down as a friend," she said softly. She locked her eyes with his as she squatted next to him and took his hand in hers.

"But th -the feelings I have for you can no longer be considered as friendly ones…" she added, caressing his palm with her fingertips. Her eyes were now focused on his hand, as she refused to meet his stare.

He couldn't comprehend her words. Had she really said what he thought he had heard her say? Could it be that -

"Wh - what about your boyfriend?" he managed to utter through his suddenly very dry throat.

He shouldn't have asked about that. He shouldn't have been encouraging this, whatever this was. But then, it was too late, the words had already left his mouth.

"I called him earlier. He didn't take it too badly." She had gotten up to her feet and hands on the armrests of his wheelchair, had started to lean towards him.

"I'm sorry Alex."

"About what?"

She finally looked at him and held his gaze, then at a snail's pace leaned in even closer to him before answering in a whisper, "About this."

He had no time to process her words before her lips were pressed against his. Her lips were as smooth as what he had remembered but as opposed to their first kiss, this time there was no desperation, no rush behind her actions.

Something at the back of his mind was telling him that _this_ was terribly wrong but he felt all his rational thoughts flow out the window when she suddenly straddled him, and drew her small hands softly through his hair. His eyes closed of their own volition and soon he was kissing her back.

Their lips moved against each others', in an unhurried passion. His hands found her sides, then slid up her body. Thumbs brushed against her cheeks in slow and gentle strokes. At this particular moment, everything else around them had seemed to disappear. There was only _her_ and _him_. Them.

_Us._

At the thought, he smiled against her lips. _Could it really be?_ Resting his forehead against hers, he finally broke it off, palms resting against her cheeks.

For a long 20 seconds, he forgot how to breathe when he stared at her, beautiful with her eyes closed, arms around his neck. Yeah, this had probably been a stupid thing to encourage. But he could no longer fight it. If she wanted it, he wanted it too.

He sighed, dropping another kiss on her nose. At that, she opened her eyes and stared right through him. She smiled, a genuine smile this time. She knew and she felt it too. His heart quivered at the realization.

"I love y -"

She started saying, but then, her words were cut short with the sudden shrilling noise of his most hated device.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

His eyes fluttered. He blinked, once, twice before finally opening them wide, to find himself alone in his empty apartment. Confused, he looked around him, for her. But she wasn't there. Hadn't been there for two long days.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Athrun awoke abruptly at the sound of his mobile phone. He had been in his living room, on his wheelchair, unaware that he had fallen asleep in the first place. The thought that that might be another sign of the ill spreading in him slowly invaded his mind, but he brushed it away when he realised that _all of that _had only been a dream.

He was frustrated, and angry but mostly saddened. Running a hand on his face, he tried to calm himself down, as he took out his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen.

_Lacus._

"What?" he answered, his tone harsher than what he had intended, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

"Athrun? It's me, Lacus…"

He wanted to blame her. To take out his frustration on someone. But at the sound of Lacus's peaceful voice, he felt a pang of guilt for even thinking about that. It wasn't her fault that he had now found himself in that emotional mess.

"Yeah, I'm sorry… it's just that…"

She had interrupted what he had really wanted to be real. She had gotten him out of his happiness, back into this cold and cruel world where Cagalli could never be his.

"You woke me up," he finished lamely.

"Oh, sorry about that, but I just wanted to know whether it'd still be okay for us to visit."

"What do you mean?"

"Cagalli called earlier. She said that you told her to go back home because she wasn't feeling well."

His hand clenched around the phone, but he kept his anger from his voice.

"She did? I thought I told her I'd call you."

"Good thing she did then," Lacus chuckled.

"I guess so," he replied, forcing himself to let out a small laugh. "Hm, about your visit, let's just postpone it for some other day."

"Hm," she paused, as if trying to read through his words. Thankfully, she didn't insist. "Okay."

"Thanks, I'll call you later. Tell Kira I said hello."

"Sure. Bye Athrun."

"Bye."

The phone immediately flew against the wall when he hung up. Cagalli wasn't coming back. His plan to get her back to him hadn't worked.

It's for the best, he tried to remind himself.

But he couldn't. He was mad, sizzling with resentment. Taking in a deep breath, he tried once again to calm himself down. He had asked her to leave, and she had just complied with his wishes. He shouldn't resent her for that, right? He should not be feeling betrayed that she had chosen her boyfriend over him, over their _friendship_, over her assignment, right?

But then he did, even if it was unjustified.

Determined, he rolled himself towards the mobile phone. Picking it up, he quickly dialed the number he had long memorized, grateful that the device had survived his temper for the second time. If she wasn't coming back to him, he'd go to her and coax her to come back. If not for him, not for their friendship, then for the assignment that she had to complete.

"I need a favour," he simply said when the one on the other end of the phone had finally picked up.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_I am a coward. I'm nothing but a coward._

She was sitting up on her bed, arms hugging her knees, belittling herself over her decision. She should just have gone and talked to him. She shouldn't have acted so spinelessly. That wasn't who she was, how she usually behaved. But at the thought of seeing him angry at her, of having him rejecting her feelings, she had completely lost her self-confidence.

Because she was certain that she wouldn't be able to keep up her strong face up had she gone and talked to him. She probably would have ended up sputtering her feelings for him. And most probably, he would have brushed them off as a temporary crush.

After all, Alex was a grown-up. A handsome and very lovable grown-up. She, on the other hand, was nothing but his best friend's sister, and well, still underage for three more weeks.

She sighed, and was thankful when her phone vibrated from her side table.

_Shinn._

"Hello," she said, trying to sound a little joyous.

But she didn't have to fake it for long as they continued to converse.

"What have you been up to?" she had asked.

"Missing you," he had answered.

Just like that he had been able to make her smile. Right, she had Shinn who she deeply liked, and with his help, she would probably be able to convince her heart to move on. It had to.

* * *

**Well then, thanks again for reading. You have no idea how grateful I am. Do review if you want to. And feel free to follow me on twitter if you have a twitter account. The link is on my profile.**


	18. Chapter 15 Part 1

**Disclaimer: GS/GSD isn't mine.**

**Chapter hm... 15, I think. PART 1.  
**

* * *

Elbow on the armrest, hand supporting his chin, he was looking through the window, trying to keep a count on the number of droplets falling from the sky. He knew it was an impossible task, but at the particular moment, anything was better than focusing on what his friend had just said. He couldn't help from berating himself; another hasty decision had brought him there, almost having to admit what he sometimes regretted having admitted to himself. Now he only wished for the ride to be over.

"So, you're not going to give me any detail? No reason why _I_ am having to act like your personal chauffeur?"

The voice sounded typically aggravated. Athrun let out a heavy sigh.

"No," he answered, wishing that _his friend_ would just drop it.

The car slowed down when the traffic lights turned to red and he was forced to curse inwardly. Feeling _his_ gaze on him, he couldn't help from shifting a little on his seat.

"I already told you that it wasn't like that," Athrun insisted, still not looking at him.

"You really want me to believe that nothing happened between you and Cagalli?"

He frowned when he heard that question again. He did not want to lie to him, but he couldn't tell him the complete truth either. He inhaled; he needed to appear collected to appear convincing. At the particular moment though, he felt more lost than anything.

"Believe what you want," he succeeded in saying in almost complete calmness, with just a little hint of indignation. "But you do know that that would be scandalous and wrong, right? I mean, she's…" he paused then, thinking about the various reasons he had found to convince himself that trying something with Cagalli would not be right, "still too young."

He had hoped that his comment would have struck a chord with the white haired man, had hoped for the annoyed Yzak to resurface and for the conversation to change its course, but instead the latter only gave him a glance before shifting his eyes back to the road. The lights had just turned green.

"I was speaking about a fight or a disagreement," Yzak eventually replied, with a small smirk. "But this is getting interesting… I must disagree about the age factor though. What, five or six years? It's not that much of an age difference. Plus, she'll be legal in a few weeks."

Athrun would have gaped at Yzak hadn't he been so in control of his expression.

"Haha, very funny," he turned his head to look at him. "In case you forgot, she's Kira's sister," he continued against his better judgement. He shouldn't have kept speaking about Cagalli. It was as if Yzak was baiting him. But he couldn't stop himself from digging his own grave.

"So what? He stole your fiancée; he no longer has a say on who you can or can't like," Yzak was openly smirking at Athrun now.

And Athrun could only stare at him, not knowing what to make of what Yzak was telling him. Had he been that obvious about what he felt for Cagalli? Was Yzak playing mind games with him or was he really encouraging him to pursue her?

And more importantly, was he _really_ Yzak? He sounded particularly out of character, and Athrun couldn't help from feeling a little more guilty. He had easily given up on their friendship, and had missed the happenings in both Yzak's and Dearka's lives. They had both changed, he now realized that. Yzak had become a little wiser, more in control of his feelings, and much less temperamental.

And he had missed such developments in his personality, all because of his naivety. Sometimes, he felt like the worst friend ever.

"Listen Yzak, I really don't know what gave you that idea, but you got it all wrong," he still ended up saying.

"Really? I'd say you were pretty protective of her the other day…"

Eyebrows lifted, he was as if daring Athrun to contradict what he had just said.

"You're delusional." Athrun shook his head. "Look, I was annoyed, I told her to leave. I was downright rude and I now realize that I overreacted. I didn't want Lacus or Kira to know about it because she might end up failing her assignment if they do. That's the only reason why you're the one driving me to her place today. And that's all there is to the story."

"Well, if I'm delusional, then you're in denial Zala, because you're clearly getting worked up over what's supposedly nothing."

Athrun sighed again, hoping the sigh came out as annoyed instead of a defeated one. He had started to realize that it was now perhaps futile to try and deny the obvious.

"Look," he began, thinking about how he'd acquiesce what Yzak had said, without really actually agreeing with anything, "hypothetically speaking, even if I was interested in her like that, I could and would never try anything," he finally admitted.

It had been something he had been constantly pondering over lately. For the past four days, he hadn't seen her; she had effectively listened to him. And being away from her had given him even more time to think about even more reasons why _Athrun and Cagalli_ could never happen. He knew that he had been growing too emotionally dependent on her, and that wasn't healthy.

He didn't want to repeat his mistakes with Luna. He had become too invested in his relationship with the latter, had handed her his heart on a platter. A heart which she had taken, had shamelessly broken to pieces before leaving him to deal with how to become whole again. If he was being honest with himself, he'd admit that he hadn't completely moved on.

He had even been having nightmares, ones in which he'd find himself begging her not to go. Ones in which she still left and eventually died. Ones in which he found himself wanting to end up his life to get rid of his guilt and to go back to her. Basically, just a replay of the worst memories of his life.

He was an emotional wreck. He couldn't deny that. He was still broken and had just started to mend.

He just couldn't take that risk again. He wasn't ready to allow another person to have such power over him.

Sure, Cagalli was different from Luna. He knew that she wouldn't try to hurt him on purpose. That wasn't in her nature. However, involuntarily, he had already given her that power when he had surrendered his heart to her.

God, he was a mess, was definitely carrying too much emotional baggage, hadn't moved on and truly feared, though he thought otherwise, that he had perhaps been subconsciously using her as a rebound girl. She deserved better, and she had found better in her boyfriend. He wouldn't try to destroy that.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yzak's expression sobered.

"Why not?" his tone had changed from teasing to serious. "Is it because of that tumour? Are you going to put your life on hold because of that?"

Athrun was surprised at the irritation he heard in Yzak's voice. He wondered about what he'd say were he to tell him about his initial plan, and couldn't help but smile at the irony. He hadn't even planned to have that surgery; no, he had wanted to be long gone before that. Then Cagalli had just happened.

But now, thinking about all that was admittedly a little frightening. He had a malignant tumour, that's what they had explained. One which had grown so much in the past few months that it had started blocking the blood circulation in one of his legs, making it practically useless. One which could easily spread to other parts of his body.

"You forgot that I might just end up dying," he simply said.

It was true. He had been aware of that fact since the very beginning. He had tried to ignore the doctors when they had explained to him what they had found during his stay at the hospital after his 'accident', but even while ignoring them, he had still been able to pick up most of the technicalities. The sarcoma, the limp salvage surgery, the potential amputation, the eventual chemo were the surgery a success, or his possible death in case of failure. He had grown familiar with all those terms and possibilities, had now learned to accept them, but nowadays, he no longer planned on going down without a fight.

Afterall, Cagalli had said it best.

_The hardest battle is to keep on living._

And he had decided to listen to her, and try his best to indeed keep on living.

"Dammit Zala," growled Yzak, his hands clenching on the steering wheel, "when did you turn into such a wuss? You're not going to die, got it?"

He turned his head to look at Yzak once more. The latter had turned reddish in the face, probably because of all his pent up annoyance. He looked almost funny but Athrun didn't call him on it. He knew that that was Yzak's way of caring and couldn't stop a smile from growing on his lips.

He nodded.

"Good," Yzak simply replied, sparing a glare at Athrun before switching his attention back to the road. They continued in complete silence, neither of them speaking until they finally reached Cagalli's apartment complex.

Yzak helped Athrun into his wheelchair and accompanied him to the elevator.

"Sixth floor, apartment 13. I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Thank you," Athrun could only say, as he watched the elevators doors closing him in.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He was already on the sixth floor not two minutes later, rolling himself towards Apartment 13. He felt as if the roles had been reversed. For once, he was the one going to her, and he was determined to make her realize that coming back to him would be alright.

There was absolutely no reason why it wouldn't be. They would be friends and nothing more.

Therefore, without a second thought, he lifted his fist and knocked on the door when he finally reached it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I'm coming, just give me a second," he heard her yell from the other side of the door.

And he just smiled as he waited.

* * *

**Filler chapter to explain about Athrun's sickness. This chapter will probably be edited when I'm awake, and not sleep-typing as I am at the moment. ****Thank you very much for reading. Feedback is appreciated but not compulsory. Do not review if you don't want to. Hopefully the second part will be up soon. And thanks to all those who've ever read/reviewed/faved/alerted this fic.  
**


	19. Chapter 15 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD!**

**Chapter 15 Part 2/3**

* * *

Yzak had been pacing for the last few minutes. Admittedly, patience had never really been one of his virtues. And now that he thought about it, neither had been dependability. Not that he wasn't reliable; his quick temper had always made people think twice before asking him for anything and that's the main reason why he had been surprised when two days ago, Athrun had specifically called him to ask for a favour.

As expected, he hadn't yet heard the whole of his request when he had bluntly refused. Sure, he considered Athrun as more than just a rival. But he still had his pride. And there were limits to their friendship… Limits which Athrun had seemed to be willing to test.

Indeed, Athrun had called again the following day, and had explained why he particularly needed Yzak to drive him to Cagalli. Loopholes, he had found many in that explanation. However, he hadn't called Athrun on them.

He had given in, had accepted to be his chauffeur for a day, though not really certain about the reason why. He supposed it had been his curiosity. He had found Athrun a little too interested in Cagalli, had questions he had wanted to be answered. Yeah, he had wanted to find out whether or not his assumptions had been right.

Or maybe his willingness to help Athrun had come with his understanding of the latter. After the Luna debacle, he had been angry at him for dismissing their friendship. He had been quick to judge him, to deem the blue haired man as a fool for falling into that woman.

Yet he had soon followed in Athrun's footsteps. A few months later, he had met a girl. She had easily seduced him, played him and had turned into some kind of psycho when he had learned about her two-facedness. Fllay was a mistake he regretted, one only Dearka knew about.

He couldn't blame Athrun, not anymore. Not when he had allowed himself to be fooled so easily, not when he had known that women like that existed. Because unlike Athrun, he hadn't been detached and sheltered since his early childhood. His own mother had always been ruthlessly manipulative; as a woman, a mother and a business tycoon.

Athrun had just been an inexperienced victim, who had had his spirit broken by that girl. And with such a state of mind, Yzak knew that Athrun would not give everything to win over his sickness. He had been in such a pitiful shape lately, so much that it had been painful for Yzak to recognize him as the man that he once had respected. One of his best friends, his rightful rival.

It was probably a little selfish, but he needed Athrun to get back to his older self; the one whose specks he had seen each time Cagalli had been mentioned.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He was still deep in his thoughts, walking around on that ground floor when the feeling of something against his feet brought him back to his senses. Instinctively, his gaze lowered, and all his friendly thoughts about Athrun immediately flew out from his mind.

"Fuck!" was all he could say.

Because, there at his feet was a small white ball of fur, one which had just lifted its leg to pee on his shoe.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he continued, taking in deep breaths to tone down his urge to just kick that puppy. It was now wagging its tail playfully with its head tilted to the side, looking proud of what it had just done.

"Oh God! What did you just do?"

He eyes shifted from the puppy to the source of the voice, and he couldn't help himself from glaring at that brunette's approaching form.

"Sorry," the latter said. "He has a loose bladder…"

She offered him a small embarrassed smile which he couldn't return. He saw absolutely no humour in what had just happened.

"Sorry?" his voice was low and grave. "Your goddamn dog just peed on my shoe, right here in that goddamn hall and all you can say is sorry?"

The smile disappeared from her lips at his words. She frowned, her purple eyes a window to her annoyance.

"Look, no need to be rude. I already apologized, what more do you want?" her voice was hushed and annoyed as she kneeled down, looked around and cradled the small dog into her arms.

When she got up, she turned around and started leaving but Yzak stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, we're not done here," he snapped. He couldn't believe the nerve of her. No one, _absolutely no one_ had ever dared tell him off like that.

"Well, I am," she declared, as she turned around and glared at him.

SSSSSSSSSS

"God, I don't even have time for this," she muttered more to herself than anything. "Cagalli must still be waiting for me…"

Going through her jeans front pocket, she took out some notes and pushed them against his chest.

"Here's some money. Go and buy yourself a new pair of shoes, okay?"

She smiled at him condescendingly, but instead of another outburst from that temperamental guy she saw herself looking at his blank face. He was staring at her, not even blinking once, just as if he was seeing her for the first time.

And then, out of a sudden, he took hold of the hand she had pushed against his chest, before he requested with an unreadable expression, "Come with me."

He looked terribly serious, and though she knew better, she still found herself getting a little flushed… That guy was undeniably handsome without that ugly frown. He had that broody air, that sort of charisma which had always appealed to her in the past. He was tall, stylish, and with his hair in that ponytail, he was…

No, she shook her head. She had grown over that phase. He was just another pretty face, with a terrible temper, she reminded herself.

"How about… no?" she therefore replied, taking her hand away from him.

He smirked at her, and she felt her heartbeats quicken in… trepidation.

"How about you say 'yes' and I don't tell anyone that you're clandestinely keeping a puppy? By what I know, pets are not allowed in the building."

_Damn._ He had gotten her cornered, that bastard.

She sighed; she would have to explain herself now.

"It's not mine," she started. "I found it yesterday in a park nearby. He was drenched, starving and almost freezing to death. I couldn't just leave him to die, right? "

That was the truth. She had just moved here some days ago, and during a walk in the neighborhood park, she had stumbled upon that cute little fluff ball. She hadn't wanted to leave it there, had taken it home with her, despite knowing about the building's rules concerning pets.

It had given her nothing but troubles though. Her downstairs neighbor, Cagalli, had heard it bark, and she had had to involve her in her plan to find the dog's owner - that's actually the reason why she was meeting her today. Then she had had to walk it out in such weather, and now, she had bumped into that infuriating man…

He said nothing, just stared at her for a little while longer, before seizing the puppy from her. It came willingly, licking at his hands when he lifted it up.

"Damn you, Zala," he muttered under his breath but she still caught it. "Follow me," he then stated, turning his back on her.

"Wait," she cried as she followed him. "Give it back."

"No."

She sighed.

"Where are we going?"

"My place."

She stopped dead in her tracks. He turned around and looked at her.

"You're going to get into trouble if you're caught with it," he explained, letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm just going to take the puppy home, okay? I'll keep it until you find his owners. And I need you to hold it while I'm driving. I swear I'm not thinking of anything else…" he ended, straining to keep his cool.

Seeing her doubtful stare, he fumbled through his pocket for his mobile phone, and handed it to her.

"I'm Yzak Joule. Go ahead; just email, text or call anyone you want. Tell them where you're going."

Her eyes shifted from his face to the mobile phone in his hand. She eventually took it and sent a message to Cagalli, informing her about the changes in her plans.

Quietly, she handed him back the phone and followed him as he kept on walking. They finally exited the building.

"I'm really sorry about your shoes…"

"You better be," he concurred bluntly. "But, I guess they'll just wash off in the rain. The car's still a few feet away…"

She nodded, for lack of better thing to do.

"The name is Shiho Hahnenfuss by the way."

Yzak looked down at the dog and back at Shiho before saying, "Strange name for a dog."

"Funny," she replied, a smile tugging at her lips.

"What about it?" he asked when they reached the car.

"What do you mean?"

"What if you don't find its owners? What if it was a stray? Have you chosen a name for it?"

She shrugged, "I guess I didn't think about that."

"Good. Let's call it Zala then," he only said with a smirk.

* * *

**No Athrun/Shinn/Cagalli in this part. I know, you must be mad at me for dragging the story, and introducing more characters... Anyway, forgive me people. There'll be lots of ASUCAGA (and some Shinn?) in the last part of the chapter (which will hopefully be uploaded real soon). Hm, this chapter may be a little weird. They might both be a little OOC... Hm, but that's kinda how i pictured them. Really, Yzak, I think would have grown up a little, and would have been more in control of his emotions. He's still kinda blunt and all though. Sorry for the swearing btw. And by what I got reading the Wikipedia entry on him and from my memories of the anime, I believe he's really faithful and loyal. Since there's no ZAFT in here I wanted him to be super loyal to his friends. In case it wasn't obvious, that's why he immediately changed his attitude with Shiho when he heard that she was meeting Cagalli. He knew that there was a risk of Shiho meeting and recognising Athrun. So he became a little charming, in his way, and even decided to take the dog, just to get Shiho away. lol. I now realise that the whole dog thing is kinda weird. Anyway, as for Shiho, I only know about her from the fics I've read and from her entry in Wikipedia. I don't even remember her from the anime. But by what I understood, she's the one who's interested in an oblivious Yzak... So yeah, I tried to somewhat show that in that chapter... She's already attracted to Yzak's physique... but the latter's completely oblivious to her and only doing this to help Athrun.  
**

**Anyway, thanks if you're still reading this fic. I'm grateful. Feedback is appreciated. Happy New Year :)**

**memeylupht: sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update more often, at least till uni resumes...**

**AthrunxCagalli: thanks so much! I'm really flattered, and so happy that you like this fic, and my other asucaga fics as well! I'll really try my best to finish it, don't worry... **

**Please report the mistakes/typos you find so that I can correct them. Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 15 Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD**

* * *

"Yeah, I… I miss you too. Bye."

He ended the call and slipped the mobile phone back into his pocket. Suddenly, the air back in the back store felt unbreathable. He still tried to breathe, in and out, in and out again. He needed to collect his thoughts.

"_We are coming back, son."_

He should perhaps have been rejoicing at the news, he should have been feeling something; anything. Instead, he was filled with numbness.

His parents were coming back. And what had they said again? That everything would be back to normal?

He shook his head at the idea.

Could they really believe that; when normal had become him taking care of his sister, them looking after their grandpa's store? And for how long would that pretense of family life last? How was he supposed to tell Mayu about them coming back? How would he deal with a heartbroken Mayu when they were to leave again?

Raking his fingers through his hair, he let out a frustrated sigh. Unknowingly, they had once again put too much weight on his shoulders. They always did that, never really considering his feelings. But he had learnt not to resent them for it. He'd have to deal with it, like always. After all, he was the understanding child, knew that they were doing that for the greater good. His parents were modern day heroes, doctors sacrificing their family life, putting their own on the line in order to save innocent ones. That was their job, and he was truly proud of them. He couldn't be selfish.

Maybe he could try and find a way to become closer to them, maybe they could all feel like a family again. Yeah, he needed to be positive. He was no longer the loner, no longer the boy who'd see everything in black. In a way, when Cagalli had entered his life, she had helped him in becoming a little more optimistic.

He'd just have to continue on that path, and he was certain that Cagalli would continue to be his support.

He had a silly smile on his lips at that thought, but when Mayu entered the room, he instantly felt his shoulders slump at the sight of her.

"Hey Shinn," she started enthusiastically, but stopped whatever she was going to say when she saw him. "Why the long face? Did Cagalli call to cancel your _second_ date?"

She lifted her eyebrows jokingly at the word _second, _but her tone, although teasing, was not so subtly hiding her genuine concern. He smiled.

"No, I'm still meeting her later," he eventually replied, with more enthusiasm than intended. Truth be told, he had been like a hyperactive child since he had received that text message from Cagalli the precedent day. She had invited him out. To their park. He had felt like jumping with joy. Sure it wasn't officially their second date. She had sought him out because she needed to speak to him… But still… She had made a move towards him! It was still worth celebrating.

He shook his head. Now was no time to daydream about all of that though, and that reminder came in full force when he saw Mayu's confused expression.

"Then what is it?" she looked at him with concern, almost as if she already knew the answer but she was dreading that he'd validate her doubts.

Shinn could only sigh. She looked so lost that he decided to give her a little more time before confirming what she already suspected.

"It's nothing," he replied with a small smile, "I'm just a little nervous, you know."

Clearly unconvinced, she stared at him for a few more seconds, but when he determinedly held her gaze, she decided to drop it.

"No need to. She's as gaga over you as you are over her. I saw it with my own eyes," she stated, reassuringly.

"I know," Shinn answered with one of his smug smiles.

"Hmpf, cocky much," she teased again as she turned her back on him, "anyway, I forgot what I had to tell you and I'm now needed in the front store, see you later Shinn."

"Yeah," he only replied, sighing again as he watched her leave.

He needed to find a way to tell her about their parents. He needed to convince her not to be difficult. He didn't want their parents to be upset… but then he didn't want Mayu to be upset either. He frowned; coming up with a solution would be hard. The frown eased when he realized that he no longer had to do it alone though. Right, he now had Cagalli. Maybe she could be of some help.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The smile left Athrun's lips when he heard her fumble with the chain lock on the other side of the door. There was no peephole on the wooden entrance, and somehow, that was reassuring. He was on unknown territory, and knowing that he'd at least be able to surprise her was a little less unsettling. Weirdly enough, he couldn't stop himself from wondering what her reaction would be.

He sighed, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. It didn't really matter anyway. By all means, he'd have to make her come back to him.

He saw the doorknob turn, and immediately felt his heart beat a little faster. There was no reason to feel nervous, he tried to remind himself. But the mere thought of seeing her, of knowing that the only thing separating them at the moment was that wooden door made him feel like a giddy teenager all over again.

The door finally clicked opened, and admittedly he felt himself hold in his breath. But as opposed to what he had expected, she didn't open the door all the way to invite him in. Instead, he was met by a half open door, and a retreating Cagalli, who hadn't even glanced at him.

"The door's open," she called, her back turned to him, her voice cheery and her words coming out earnestly. "I've been waiting for you, you know. Thought you were no longer coming… Do come in; I'll be right back… Gotta get that. "

He would have frowned hadn't he heard the beeping of her mobile phone. Instead, he only watched her as she quickly made her way to another room without a single glance at him.

All the while though, he had sat there, down on his wheelchair, not failing to notice that she had only been wearing some sleeping shorts and an oversized tee, and that her hair was tousled, as if she had just come out of bed. Indeed, without really thinking he had allowed his eyes to slowly roam the expanse of her uncovered skin; from her slender legs up to her thighs. His eyes only left her form when she entered that other room, disappearing from his view, leaving him dumbfounded and frustrated.

Had she really been that careless, letting him in without even taking a look at him?

_What if it hadn't been me?_

He breathed in and exhaled before pinching the bridge of his nose. No, it was obvious that she had been waiting for someone else. It was evident that she had thought she had just welcomed that 'someone else' in. That thought kinda annoyed him, though he decided to ignore that sudden feeling.

So what if she had been waiting for someone else in her bed clothes? So what if that 'someone else' would have been able to ogle at her legs?

He had no right to be jealous.

_Yeah, no right at all_.

With a sigh, he rolled himself inside, and closed the door behind him. He had decided to follow her, but paused when he took in the decorative work inside the apartment. Surprisingly, it was not quite what he had expected; the apartment was small but tidy, not the most orderly one he had ever seen, but then again, Cagalli had always seemed to be organized _enough_.

Actually, it was her organized mess that suddenly gave him a feeling of homeliness. Unlike Kira's apartment, nothing really matched, no slickness here, and that was what really made it feel lived-in.

With some envelopes and books on the coffee table and a turned on but muted TV, her living room was homey. The furniture was made of wood, the walls were of a pale shade of orange, the curtains of a pure white colour. The simple fact of being in the room filled him with warmth, just like it always happened when he was next to her.

It took him about a minute to get over that unwanted feeling, and ignoring the sudden pang in his chest at the idea that he would never share anything like _this_ with Cagalli, he rolled himself towards the room she had just entered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They hadn't been in the car for more than five minutes when a realization had already hit Yzak. Blackmailing Shiho into coming with him had definitely not been his brightest idea. He hadn't really planned it. It had just happened when he had understood she was a friend of Cagalli's, that Shiho was going to see Cagalli and consequently Athrun, for that matter.

Sure, a part of him would have enjoyed seeing how Athrun would have extricated himself from that situation, but the need to protect his friend had instinctively kicked in. He knew that Athrun was still pretending to be Alex Dino, and having Shiho recognize him would have been messy.

Therefore, he had had to coax Shiho into coming with him, and had now found himself with a puppy in his temporary care. _Damn you, Zala_. He had never been good with animals, and he truly hoped that whatever her plan was, Shiho would really be able to find its owners.

He managed to steal a glance at the said woman, and noticed that she had been staring at him. However, she immediately shifted her eyes when she got caught.

"What?" he asked, shifting a little on his seat, straining to hide the discomfort from his voice.

She looked at him before looking back down at the puppy sitting in her lap.

"_What_ what?"

Her voice was cautious. He sighed, and tried to offer her a smile. He didn't want to appear like his normal self with her, not when he was supposed to be a Good Samaritan who had come to her help out the graciousness of his good heart.

"Nothing…" he said, hesitant. He focused his attention on the road, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel for a few seconds before looking back at her. Once again, he caught her staring at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked, his patience wearing thin.

"No," she started, looking at him wearily. "It's just that I realized that getting in a car with you was quite an idiotic move on my part. I mean, who would get the 'I'm doing it for the dog' thing you pulled on me? You could be a serial killer who's just lured his next victim, for all I know."

"Do I look like a serial killer to you?" his voice sounded strained.

"I don't know; I've never met one," she eventually replied, in an amused tone.

"You're playing me, right?" Yzak sighed.

"Sorry," she laughed, shrugging noncommittally. "It's just that, I know I just met you, but I would never have pegged you as an animal lover. I mean, you sort of blackmailed me in coming with you, so you could keep that puppy. It's bizarre."

He glared at her and she laughed a little more.

She was interrupted when she heard his mobile phone ringing though. With a frown, he quickly took it out of his coat, glanced down at the number before activating the Bluetooth connection with his car speakers. To say that she was surprised when she heard Cagalli's voice would be an understatement. She glanced back at Yzak, who avoided her by looking straight at the road.

"Hello Mr. Joule."

"Hey Cagalli, how are you? And please, I thought we had agreed on dropping the Mr."

"Sorry about that," Cagalli paused, "huh, it's just that I'm calling because I received a strange text from your phone?"

"What was it about?" Yzak asked, though he knew exactly what she was talking about. He just couldn't believe that Shiho had chosen Cagalli as the one she'd text. Didn't she have any other friends? He glanced at Shiho who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"It was from a friend telling me that she was going with you because you were willing to take care of the dog she found? But it's kind of weird since she's here in my apartment and…"

"Impossible," Yzak chuckled, "Shiho's still here with me…"

"Really?" he heard her shriek out, "ok gotta go. Thanks Yzak, and tell Shiho to come and see me when she's back. Bye."

"Bye."

He ended the call and turned his head towards the brunette. She was frowning.

"You know Cagalli?"

"So you texted Cagalli, of all people? I thought you'd only met her a few days ago."

They asked at the same time. But seeing as how he had actually kind of lied to her, he decided to explain himself.

"In fact, I heard it you when you mentioned Cagalli… I'm one of her friends… and didn't want her to get in trouble because of that dog."

"Oh," she said, seemingly a little deflated. "So that's why you wanted to help me…" she trailed, and it hurt him a little to hear the disappointment in her voice.

He nodded, but she didn't say anything else. Instead, she turned her head around and looked out the window.

They continued like that, in total silence till they reached Yzak's apartment.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Really?" she shrieked, when Yzak told her that Shiho was with him. She couldn't believe it. Then if Shiho was still with Yzak, never mind how they actually knew each other… who had she just let in her apartment?

She quickly said her goodbye, deciding against asking Yzak for help. She didn't want anyone to know that she had done something that careless as letting someone in without even making sure it was who she had been expecting. Her heart beating a little faster at the idea that it could perhaps be some kind of criminal, she slowly turned around. Then she felt her heart stop when she actually saw him.

"So, you had been waiting to see me?" he asked with a smirk.

"A-Alex?"

* * *

**No beta reader, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry. Thanks for reading. Feedback is loved.**


	21. Chapter 15 Final Part

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.  
**

**Author's Note: If you're still reading this, I'm sure all of you must be thinking I'm a stupid liar (shameless BIG BANG reference, I know) for saying I'd be updating soon. Yes, I know, it's been almost a year and I have so many excuses but I'm sure you're not interested in hearing them. So yeah, I can only apologise to you all and hope this update makes up for the long wait (if it doesn't, I'm still sorry, I know my writing is a bit rusty). Anyway, I'm really really SO sorry... here's the new chapter .**

* * *

Yzak opened the door, and glanced around, at the woman currently following him. He took a few steps forward, entering his home and opened the door even wider for Shiho to come in. It felt strange to allow a woman inside because, after Fllay, he had somewhat sworn the opposite gender off his property.

He didn't want to admit it but he was feeling _very_ uncomfortable. It was mostly because she hadn't said a word since their conversation after Cagalli's phone call. He hadn't bothered trying to get her to speak, either. He had lied to her, had partly confessed and she had been hurt. It was understandable. There was nothing he could do about it.

Yet, some part of him really wanted to do something about it. To make up for his lie. To get back the impression she had first had of him, after he had proposed to give shelter to the dog, of course. He didn't know her. Yet, the disappointment he had perceived from her, it gave him a nagging impression that the feeling wasn't new to her.

It was as if she had become conditioned to being lied to, to being disappointed by the persons in her life. The look she had given him in the car had said it all. Now that he thought about it, it seemed like 'I should have expected it' had practically been written on her face.

Maybe he had started reading too much into things, or maybe he was just angry at himself for having, in a way, used her. Either way, part of him wanted to make it up to her.

He turned around and with a nod, prompted her to come in. Judging by the expression on her face, it was easy to guess that she only gingerly obliged.

She walked in, past him and quickly put the puppy down at her feet. While straightening up, she allowed herself to look around. He waited for her to comment. Everyone usually did. The architectural work inside his apartment was quite impressive. It had been one of his company's proudest renovations. One always featured in his and Dearka's portfolio.

She didn't.

Instead, she turned around, avoided looking at him directly and asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice, "Are you driving me back or should I take a taxi?"

That did it. He took a deep breath and -

"Look," he started, heaving a frustrated sigh, "I'm sorry I lied to you."

He hadn't really planned the apology, but he didn't even have to ponder over what had urged him to do it.

Because when he saw her shrugging indifferently, it finally clicked.

He knew that look. Knew the expression on her face. He should have recognized it when they had been in the car. He had seen it on Athrun, time and time again. A mix of hopelessness and acceptance. It made him wonder about her past. Had she had her own version of Luna in her life? Had someone hurt her so much that now she was expecting everyone to do the same?

He inhaled, and stared hard at her, trying for a moment to reason why he even cared. He didn't even know her.

Those thoughts flew right out the window though, when she started moving. Towards him. Not, not _him_, he finally realized, but towards the door he had just closed.

When she came next to him, he reached out for her and held on to her arm. She looked up at him but he momentarily averted his eyes.

"Wait," he finally ordered, voice cold. When he sensed her glare, he looked down, realizing he probably shouldn't have used such a tone.

"Call Cagalli if the puppy needs anything," she said, voice as chill. "She'll let me know."

She gently tugged at her arm but stopped when he started talking.

"One of my friends…" he admitted, taking a steadying breath before continuing, "he's… well, let's just say that he's a friend of Cagalli. They had a fight and I drove him there because he wanted to apologise. When I realized that you were heading up to see her, I just… I guess I didn't want you to interrupt their chance of making up."

He finally let go of her arm and chanced another look at her. She was staring at him, face blank. He stepped away from the front door, giving her the opportunity to leave.

When she didn't, he sighed in relief. She turned her back to him, taking a few steps towards his sofa and finally exclaimed, her tone warmer, "I love your apartment."

He couldn't help it. He openly smirked, but resisted the urge to boast about his own work.

She took a seat, and looked at Zala, the puppy now at her feet. "Thank you, Joule."

"Yzak," he corrected, automatically. "What for?" he then asked, realizing he had no idea why that she had just thanked him.

"For telling me the truth," she said, looking up at him. "I guess you're not a jerk, after all."

He rolled his eyes at her and took a few steps forward.

"Well, since you finally figured this out, woman," he started, taking a seat next to her, "I'll give you a piece of advice."

He paused and finally continued when she lifted her eyes from the puppy, and looked at him questioningly.

"Next time, you probably shouldn't give your trust so easily. For all you know, I could still be lying to you."

"Are you?" she asked, so suddenly that he immediately shook his head fervently.

She gave him a small smile, before sighing and nodding, looking a little ashamed of herself.

"There won't be a next time," she agreed, "As I told you in the car, I know that it wasn't very wise."

Yzak nodded. "Why then? What if I had really been a serial killer?"

"You don't look like a serial killer," she replied lightly.

"I thought you had never met one," he countered.

She slumped against the couch and turned her head to look at him.

"I love your ponytail."

He also leaned back and turned his head to look at her, a frown now on his brow.

What did she mean by that? That didn't make any sense.

"Are you trying to distract me, Miss Hahnenfuss?"

"Shiho," she corrected, before giving him another small smile. "Maybe I am. Is it working?"

"You're avoiding my question," he stated, his tone serious.

"What do you want me to say? You blackmailed me," she replied, glancing at him, "I was kinda scared that you'd really reveal everything. You're a real bad man, Yzak," she continued with a grin, in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

When she noticed his less than pleased look, she shrugged and sighed. "In any case, I could have defended myself if you had tried anything, and you looked really desperate to keep the puppy. I didn't have the heart to disappoint you..." she trailed and looked down at her hands, before eventually continuing. "And… maybe, I also wanted to take a chance at trusting someone like you."

He waited for her to elaborate. She didn't.

_I just wanted to take a chance at trusting someone like you._

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, while her words kept replaying in his mind. Eventually, she cracked a small smile.

"To tell the truth, I'd really thought that you wanted to help me."

He averted his eyes to avoid looking at her. "Must have been disappointing to learn that you were wrong."

"I wasn't completely wrong. You wanted to help. I was just not the one on the receiving end."

She smiled at him again, a smile he returned this time around. He had many questions for her. For some reason, he was a little intrigued by her. But as he lifted his head and looked around the room, he realized that there was a more pressing matter at hand. Especially when he saw that puppy now marking its territory on the expensive ebony floor of his beloved apartment.

He swore under his breath and tried to keep his murderous surges at bay. He didn't want to have another outburst in front of Shiho. She seemed to appreciate him, and he didn't want her to join the ranks of those who only saw him as an insensitive, hot tempered guy. Because once that happened, seeing past his bad temper, seeing past their intimidation was generally infeasible.

Maybe that was why he really wanted to hold on to the good, albeit not very truthful, Samaritan image she had of him.

He _had_ to control himself.

The puppy jumped on his coffee table. That was all it took for him to completely lose that drive.

"Now that everything's out in the open, I hope you know that I'm not really keeping that dog," he managed to say quite calmly, voice only indicating his profound disdain.

"Right," she scoffed.

"I'm serious," he insisted, pressing his mouth in a thin line, "if you don't want to find him on the streets again, you'd better take him back with you."

"Hey, you practically begged to have him. And you know I can't take him back. Tough luck, I guess."

He sneered at her and she actually sneered back at him. Eventually, her shoulders slumped and she frowned, as if lost in her thoughts.

"You _have_ to keep him," she eventually said, glancing at him, "A few days, max. I'll even come here daily to help you take care of him."

"And is this supposed to convince me or to deter me from keeping him?" he replied.

"Ha," she answered with a smile, "funny, Yzak."

"So?" she asked, looking at him with wide and hopeful purple eyes.

He took a few seconds to consider. He couldn't stand the puppy but… how could he possibly say no when she was looking at him like that?

"I guess it'd be crazy of me to miss a chance of seeing you daily," he replied, in jest.

She grinned at him, "You already can't resist my charm, I see."

He let out a small chuckle, "I have to warn you though, I'm really not good with pets and I already hate this one. You better hurry and find his owners."

"Yes, sir," she nodded seriously, before also chuckling soflty.

He shook his head at her, and looked back at the puppy, his anger subdued, considerably. How could he stay mad when she was constantly smiling at him like that?

Shiho's good mood seemed to be infectious. She had quite a strange personality, but she was witty and didn't lack repartee. He didn't doubt that she could stand up for herself. However, he was still somewhat perplexed by her words… and wanted to know whether or not his observations had been correct.

He cleared his throat, and mustered the courage to ask her a question, one of the few he'd been meaning to ask her.

"How old are you?"

"22, you?"

"24."

He hadn't expected her to be so keen on answering his question. He was considering whether or not to ask her another one, when she suddenly asked one of her own.

"Do you… live here by yourself?"

"I've got a friend who crashes here from time to time, but yes, this place is all mine."

She nodded, and stared at him, as if waiting for him to ask her a new question.

"Why did you move here? New job? Or did you come here to study?" Yzak obliged.

She shifted a little in her seat, stretched her legs and stared at her feet.

"Neither," she replied after a long moment. "I just graduated and I'm currently unemployed. I guess… I just wanted a fresh start."

_A fresh start._

Was it why Cagalli had been the one she had chosen to call? Had she cut all ties with her family, her friends? If so, why had she done it?

_I just wanted to take a chance at trusting someone like you._

She wanted to take a chance at trusting someone like him. Had someone, in her past, betrayed her trust? Was she running away from that 'someone'?

He sighed; questioning her had brought him more questions than answers. Questions he couldn't possibly ask her, because they weren't close enough. Actually, they weren't close at all.

He stayed quiet, and waited for her to ask him a question. It was her turn, after all. He didn't have to wait long.

"How much longer do I have to stay here before we can go back?" she asked.

He looked at his watch, "Knowing my friend, it might take… a while. But I can drive you back right now if -"

She shook her head and he stopped.

"A while? Good," she said with a smile, while getting up and straitening her clothes. "wanna give me a tour of the apartment?"

She looked around her, and this time, she didn't try to hide her admiration. A fact which made Yzak's heart swell a little with pride.

He smirked and got up from his seat.

"Follow me."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Cagalli," Athrun answered.

"What – what are you doing here?" Cagalli mumbled, eyes wide.

She had to be dreaming or hallucinating. That was the only explanation.

Nothing was making sense anymore. Yzak couldn't possibly know Shiho, the mysterious neighbor who had just moved into her building. And the man of her dreams – literally; he had _really_ been haunting her dreams - couldn't be in her kitchen.

How could it be possible? He was supposed never to want to see her again, wasn't he?

Yeah, she was definitely seeing things.

She took a few hesitant steps forward, staring at him as hard as he was staring at her.

"You invited me in," he replied matter-of-factly. She couldn't even remember asking the question.

All she could think about was how she had missed hearing his voice. Still, it wasn't real.

She took more steps towards him, finally reaching him. He looked up at her, a frown on his brow.

To her complete surprise, he didn't disappear when she poked him in the nose.

SSSSSSSSSS

"You're real," she said, with much wonder, more to herself than to him.

He couldn't help it, he laughed at her and nodded. "You're stealing my lines, now?"

He watched as she retracted her hand, and opened he mouth to talk, but closed it just as suddenly. She still hadn't recovered from the shock, it seemed.

"I -," she started saying, but then she shook her head, as if in disbelief. Eventually, she walked past his wheelchair and moved behind him, taking grasp of the wheelchair handles.

"Let's, huh, let's go back to the living room," she quickly said, when he turned his head to look at her. He nodded and she started babbling while walking them out of the kitchen.

"How – how have you been? I apologise for the mess. I didn't know you were coming. Would you like something to drink? Coffee? I've also got water and hm, orange juice. Have you had breakfast already? I can make you something real quick."

"I'm alright, Cagalli," he replied, slightly relieved by her nervousness. At least, he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

She stopped then, they had reached the living room already, but she didn't move. He was about to turn his head again, to look at her, when he felt her arms around his neck, her chin resting on the top of his head. She was leaning over him, kind of hugging him from behind.

"I've… missed you, Alex," she admitted softly.

His breath caught in his throat. He had missed her too. More than she could ever imagine. Unconsciously, he lifted his hand and was about to grab hers when she released him from her arms.

"I- I'll go get you something to drink," she said embarrassedly, as she quickly retreated to the kitchen.

He let out a humourless chuckle at her swift escape. Had she finally remembered the way in which they had parted?

He ran a hand through this hair and let out a heavy sigh.

She shouldn't have told him that she'd missed him.

Why was she playing with his head like that? Didn't she know that telling him something like that would destroy his resolve, would make him want to reveal his heart to her?

He had come here to convince her to come back to him, to complete her assignment. His mind set on not compromising her relationship with her boyfriend. He could not be swayed now.

God, she was driving him crazy. Yet, he didn't want her out of his life.

He let out another frustrated sigh, and ran a hand over his face before rolling himself towards her coffee table, deciding to occupy himself while waiting for her.

Her TV was still on. He took a look at the books she had left open on the table.

School manuals. Copybooks.

And then, his eyes landed on something he hadn't been expecting to see again.

The assignment report he had written.

His mind wandered back to when he had written it (1). He had been sick with fever, hallucinating about Luna. But when he had woken up, he had realized that it hadn't been Luna who had been there with him. Taking care of him. Telling him that she'd never leave him.

It had been Cagalli.

He had been annoyed at her. In his sick state, he had really thought that Luna had come back to him. His disappointment had eventually led him to the conclusion that Cagalli had pitied him, until his mind had cleared up and he had realized that she really cared.

When he had written the report, he had really hoped never to see her again. He had given her a way out. A way she seemed to be taking now.

And that made him angry. At himself. At her.

He should not have written that report. Then again, the report should not have mattered. Hadn't she promised she'd never leave him?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Yes, make sure you get it done by next week," he said gruffly, ending the call and leaning back against his chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a few seconds before finally opening them and acknowledging the presence of the blond masked man, Rau Le Creuset, standing on the other side of his desk.

Rau Le Creuset had always had quite a strange fashion style, but Patrick had never dared to question the reason behind his need to wear that strange mask.

"Rau," he greeted, "Any news on the Asukas?"

"They have agreed to come back to the country. They'll be here by next week, Mr. Zala."

"Good," Patrick replied with a nod. He wanted the very best surgeons for his son's operation. He wouldn't have accepted anyone else.

"Make sure that they're well rewarded."

"Of course," Rau replied, his trademark smirk on his lips, before bowing and turning around to leave the room.

Patrick watched him for a few seconds, considering whether or not to ask about his son. Eventually, he did.

"Wait," he exclaimed, and Rau turned back around, "how is Athrun these days?"

The thought of his son's condition always filled him with anxiety. After all, he was partly at fault for what had happened to him. It had been weeks since he had last seen him, though. He missed Athrun, but he couldn't even bear looking at what his son had turned into because of him. The guilt had practically been eating him inside.

"I'll never understand why you're having him followed when you could easily go and visit him," Rau replied. But he ignored that statement and stared at the younger man, his lips pursed, waiting for his answer.

"He's been looking better," Rau replied, getting a few photographs out of his coat.

"He's been seen out of Yamato's apartment, accompanied by this young lady. "

Rau placed them on his desk and he took hold of them to take a better look.

Shorter haired, beardless, smiling Athrun.

Could it be the same son who'd been suffering from severe depression since his break up from Luna?

"When were these taken?" he asked, not believing his own eyes. "Who's the girl next to him on the pictures? How did they meet? Are they dating?"

Patrick was unconsciously smiling; it had been so long since he had seen his son happy like that.

"Several days ago. According to the background check we've made on her, her name's Cagalli Yula Attha. Daughter of the renowned chef Attha. She's 17, still in high school. We don't really know how they met, but she's been visiting him almost every day and even spent a night at his place."

The photographs fell from his hands. His smile turned into a frown.

Seventeen? Still in high school? What was Athrun thinking? What would the world think of him if the media came to know about this?

He took a deep breath. No, he wouldn't try to interfere. He couldn't jump to conclusions. He couldn't and wouldn't meddle in Athrun's personal relationships. Never again.

"Mr. Zala, should we do something about her, like we did – "

He shook his head instantly.

"No," he replied, seriously. He took another look at the pictures. One of them featured his son and that girl, both smiling at each other. It had been such a long time since he had seen his son like that.

Was she the cause of Athrun's newfound happiness?

He sighed.

"Just continue to keep an eye on my son."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cagalli was freaking out. Literally. She had just hugged him. And told him that she had been missing him. What had she been thinking?

She bit her lower lip, and paced around the kitchen. She was more than annoyed at herself.

She obviously _hadn't_ been thinking. It was as if her brain was refusing to function properly whenever she was around him. She needed to get a grip of herself.

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

Alex Dino was in her living room.

_Oh my God._

She took another breath and exhaled. She needed to compose herself. She needed to think.

She didn't even know why he had come here.

The last time she had seen him, he had practically told her that he never wanted to see her again, hadn't he? She had crossed a line, had betrayed the trust he had in her as a friend and had therefore had no option but to regretfully accept his request.

But now, he had come to see her. He was waiting for her in her living room.

Could it be that he had been missing her? After all, even though he had no romantic feelings towards her, they were still friends. Yeah, even now, she still thought of him as a friend, even though she also… loved him.

Maybe he had been missing having a friend to talk to. As far as she knew, her brother, Lacus, Dearka and Yzak rarely called him.

She had been his closest friend during those past weeks. And then, she had had to ruin it for him.

God, she was feeling even worse now.

Thankfully, the sound of the whistling kettle brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly prepared him a cup of coffee, and made her way back to the living room.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, leaning over the coffee table.

He was right there, in her apartment.

In her _home_.

"I made you some coffee," she said, as she placed the cup on the table, right in front of him.

"Thank you," he replied, lifting his eyes from the document in his hand, long enough to look and smile at her.

His eyes eventually went back to the document he had been reading. She took a seat on her sofa, elbow resting on the armrest, chin in the cup of her hand, staring at him for a few seconds.

"What are you reading?" she asked, not being able to withstand the awkward silence. "I hope it's not the draft for my essay…" she trailed, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"It's actually something I wrote," he replied, leaning back in his wheelchair.

Ah. The report.

Right, she had been reading it earlier. Because she had been missing him. God, she was pathetic.

"Oh," she replied, expecting him to put it back on the table. To change the subject. To finally tell her why he had come.

But he didn't.

"Do you think you'll get a good grade with this report?" he instead asked.

"Yes," she replied, though she wasn't sure where he was going with this. "It's quite short, but you basically wrote what Lacus wanted. A+ most certainly, but at worst, I'll get an A-"

"I see," he replied, nodding his head. Then he smiled, and unexpectedly, so swiftly that she didn't even have the time to react, he tore the report to pieces.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What are you doing?" she shouted, getting up from her seat and reaching out to take the remaining piece of paper out of his hands.

He looked up at her, and couldn't help but laugh at her expression. She was fuming. He felt slightly better, knowing that at least, he was not the only one annoyed now.

"Why did you do this?" she asked with a glare, not even caring to hide the anger from her voice. "You know really well that I needed this to pass. God, I'm going to fail because of you."

She started pacing around, running her fingers through her hair, taking in a few deep breaths, seemingly to calm herself down.

Eventually, she stopped and asked, voice low, "Was this why you came here today?"

He nodded but she wasn't looking at him.

"Do you really hate me this much?" she then asked hoarsely, turning around to face him. "I know I messed up, but… " she trailed, and bit her lower lip.

Were her eyes tearing up?

He froze on his wheelchair. He had done it to give her no other option than to come back to him. How could she even come to the conclusion that he hated her?

That didn't make any sense. He felt like he had jumped back into his dream.

"I think," she continued, "it's better if you leave, Alex."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

How could she be so dumb? To think that she'd been thinking that he'd been missing her, when all he wanted was... She didn't even know what he wanted. What would he achieve in making her fail her assignment? Make her realise that he didn't even want her as a friend?

She frowned, and walked past him to show him the door. He turned around in his wheelchair, hands on the rims of the wheels, inching the chair forward swiftly. She hadn't even taken five steps when she felt his hand around her wrist, pulling her to him. She stumbled, and landed in his lap, the inertia causing them both to roll backwards on his wheelchair, almost hitting her coffee table. Thankfully, he had applied the brakes in time.

"Are you crazy?" she shrieked, eyes wide, chest heaving as she struggled to control her breathing. She tried to get off him, but it was no use. He was holding her there, her back against his chest, grip tightening around her waist. "Let me go," she requested, though her voice held no conviction.

What… what was he doing?

"Silly girl," she heard him whisper against the nape of her neck, "I don't hate you. I could _never_ hate you."

She swallowed hard. Her heart was beating so fast. She could almost hear every beat. She let out a breath.

"Why – why then?" she managed to ask.

"To make you come back," he replied in a breath.

Her body stilled. He loosened his hold on her but she made no move to get off him.

What was he saying? She had wanted to go back. He must have known that. He was actually the reason why she hadn't. He had asked her not to. And he had every right not to want to see her again.

She shifted a little on him, and turned towards him so that she could look at him.

"I…" she started, her brow creased in a frown. "can't come back. I kissed you."

She hated herself for having to remind him about the kiss. The kiss which had ruined their friendship. In fact, she had also been trying to keep that particular memory as far as possible from her mind. She was too close to him. The temptation of claiming his lips again was too high.

Indeed, in saying those words, she hadn't been able to stop her gaze from dropping to his lips.

Why did he have to smell so nice and be so freaking attractive?

Again, she swallowed nervously and willed herself to look back at his eyes. She did and felt herself flush slightly under the intensity of his stare.

It seemed like he hadn't missed her moving gaze.

He lifted a hand, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, hand lingering on her cheek for longer than necessary.

They were so close. Too close.

God, she shouldn't be wanting it to happen. But she did. So very much. Staring down at him, her eyes were wide, her pulse kept skipping erratically in her veins. She wanted to lean forward.

She didn't have to.

Alex's hand moved to her hair, angling her head. He leaned towards her but stopped short, a breath away from her lips before grinning at her. Then he pressed his lips to hers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**(1) - from chapter 3.**

**So there it is. Proactive Athrun finally kissing the girl! Woot. lol This chapter was supposed to be longer and address the Shinn issue. No, I haven't forgotten that she has a boyfriend (who she doesn't love). But the chapter was getting way too long (5000+ words already), and ending it here made a nice sorta cliff-hanger. So I decided to leave that part for the next chapter. To refresh your memory though, she was supposed to meet him later that day.**

** Anyway, I know Athrun is older than her, but she'll be 18 very soon (like in 3 weeks in Assignment) and it's just like a difference of 5 years. That doesn't make Athrun a pedobear. He sees her as a woman.**

** Also, while I'm writing this for you and swore that I'd never give up on this fic, please bear with me. I'm very busy these days and while I'd LOVE to be able to update more often, I really can't imagine asking someone else to write this fic so as to ensure faster updates. I love this story. It's kinda my baby. The story which made me start writing. I can't give it up to someone else.**

**Anyway, this chapter also reintroduced Athrun's father. Gave him some background. He'll be a relatively important character in the future chapters. More Yzak/Shiho as well. And Rau Le Creuset. Argh, I don't know how I feel about the ASUCAGA part though. The part where they are on the wheelchair and kissing was what led me to write Assignment in the first place. I imagined the whole story around this scene. But I don't think I did it justice. Of course, it will be continued in the next chapter. Still, I lost my original draft and I can't remember how it went exactly cause the files on my pendrive got corrupted. Let me know what you thought of it, I might rewrite it. Athrun's thoughts about why he kissed her will be revealed in the next chapter.**

** Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Please tell me if you find errors, this hasn't been beta-ed. And I rarely find my own mistakes. Sorry for taking so much time to update.**


End file.
